Warming Up Two Hearts
by Rhianikki
Summary: Two girls have been transported into Middle Earth, and begin to fall for some of the fellowship's members.
1. Strange Noises

**Warming Up Two Hearts  
  
**The dwarf, the archer, and the ranger walked stealthily through the forest of Mirkwood, hoping to catch up with their friends, long ago captured by orcs. The ranger was the one most visibly worried by the ordeal.  
  
They were my responsibility, and I let them out of my sight, now they are gone and its my fault. The ranger, Aragorn, looked to the ground forlornly, searching for orc tracks.  
  
Nonsense. Said the dwarf, none of this is your fault, it isn't anyone's fault, just an accident, a terrible, terrible accident. Gimli, the dwarf, couldn't understand his friends reasoning. It was clear to all that none of this was anyone's folly, merely a mistake in judgment, but Aragorn insisted in taking the blame for Merry and Pippins disappearance.  
  
Legolas, the archer, was strangely silent throughout the argument going on between his two friends. His senses were heightened, so he was the only one among the group who was getting the feeling they weren't alone.  
  
Silence! The elf whispered, interrupting their heated argument. The two figures turned towards their forgotten friend, a look of shock upon their faces, their friend never usually snapped at them, except in dire consequences. Both men knew that he must be serious.  
  
Aragorn whispered to Legolas, now worried that in the heat of the moment he had missed something that was certainly important.  
  
I sense something, its on the air, a change in the winds. I feel as if something is about to come upon us..... I just cannot tell what Legolas was visibly distressed at his inability to identify this unknown threat.   
  
Could it be that you are just being apprehensions? Gimli asked, knowing the elf would sometimes fret over nothing.  
  
It is possible, but it is just as possible that there is a threat near, I am not willing to take the risk of being right. The group decided that they would continue on in silence, as to be aware of their surroundings at all times.  
  
Three hours, and 18 miles later, the group came to a halt, deciding to rest for the night, Legolas had offered to stay up all night and keep watch, for he did not really need the sleep. Aragorn, however, was adamant that they should take turns keeping watch, he wanted everyone to get at least 2 hours of sleep, insisting that they needed to be at full strength, should they run into an enemy.  
  
We need to try ad get as much sleep as possible, so don't argue with me, go to sleep, i'll take the first watch, and wake you up in 2 hours. The elf reluctantly agreed to the conditions, and went to a corner of the camp to take a few hours rest.  
  
The ranger paced the camp restlessly, it had been an hour and a half, with nothing, not even a twig snapping! Aragorn was getting ready to wake Legolas up for his shift when a strange noise came from the depths of the forest. He was about to wander in a investigate, when Legolas put a hand on his shoulder. Aragorn gasped, and quickly turned around, relieved to find only Legolas.  
What are you doing awake? He inquired of the elf.  
  
I woke up a few moments ago, when I heard the noise, and I felt it wasn't wise to let you search the wood alone Legolas had already been walking towards the source of the strange sound, and now began to whisper, as not to disturb the silence of the forest.  
  
They stepped closer to a clearing where they saw movement. As they walked closer, they noticed voices could be heard.  
  
This is all your fault! They heard a voice screech. If it wasn't for you and your stupid plan, we wouldn't be...... wherever we are! The voice yelled, it was obvious to them now that the voice was a female's.  
  
Ok, I may ha- The other voice was cut short, and they began to wonder what had stopped the second female from talking, when they heard her the first.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas couldn't see the two females talking, but they assumed that they were elves, for that was all that you saw walking around in Mirkwood, with the exception of the ranger, and the dwarf of course. The two started inching towards where the arguing was coming from.   
  
Did you hear something? The second female asked. They assumed her friend shook her head, because the first then said are you sure? I can almost..... sense something drawing closer to us, but that would be ridiculous. Wouldn't it? Legolas began to worry, maybe she sensed them, but if she was an elf, why was she so unsure of herself?  
  
Aragorn and Legolas cautiously looked out from behind their spot in the clearing, and were stunned at what they saw. Two scantily clad girls, of about seventeen years (as far as Legolas could assume at least), were staring straight at them.


	2. Girls Explain

Chapter 2  
  
The four people were floored at the sight they saw, the two girls stood with their mouths open, while the two men, er, man and elf stood poised to attack, although once they saw the enemy were two females in shock, they lowered their weapons.  
  
Oh my lord The second female, a blonde, whispered.  
  
They didn't look like potential threats to Legolas, so he put the arrow he had held at ready back into his quiver. Aragorn sheathed his sword, but both men were still watchful of the two girls.  
  
Are you seeing what i'm seeing? The first female, a brunette, hissed to her blonde friend. Because I think i'm delirious  
  
Depends, her friend said while looking curiously at the two men what do you think you see, cause I think i'm the delirious one, I could swear that I see....... But the blonde trailed off, realizing that the two men were real, and that her friend saw just what she saw.  
  
Aragorn had decided that the awkward silence had gone on long enough, and interrupted the two girls incessant staring. He had noticed that neither of the girls had pointy ears, so that ruled out that they were elves, they were both noticeably tall, so they weren't dwarfs. He couldn't decide what they were, dressed in such attire, he assumed they came from a far off land, he decided to break the silence.  
  
Where do you to come from? He inquired of the two girls.  
  
The brunette found her voice first and replied to his question while staring at him in shock. Ummm, well, Los- She was cut short as the blonde, regaining her senses, elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
Lothlorien The blonde said, looking purposefully at her friend. We were visiting a friend, but we got a bit lost, and that's is when you came along She smiled cheerily at the two men.  
  
But you are not elves, nor servants of the queen, by the looks of you Legolas pointed out warily, not believing them.  
  
We are mortal, but with certain enhancements The blonde bluffed, entirely confusing her friend.  
  
Like what? Legolas asked.  
  
_I pray this works_. The blonde thought to herself. _If this is like my visions we should have certain powers, if we don't, im dead._ The blonde carefully took out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket, and prayed a silent prayer that she had the powers she had envisioned. With a flick of her wrist she sent the paper flying onto the air, she closed her eyes and concentrated with her hand outstretched. The paper was floating midair. A slow smile crept onto her face, and she shot out her other hand, and with that the paper burst into flames. A wicked grin was on her face as the embers died down.  
  
Her friend had a look of sheer terror on her face. _What the hell?! No way I just saw her do that._   
  
The two men were astounded! Could both girls have such amazing power? Gandalf would enjoy talking to these two very much. That thought brought Aragorn back from his happy little memories, Gandalf was gone, and with that revelation he was serious again.  
  
Do you have any other powers? He asked, genuinely interested now.  
  
Yes The blonde said, now hoping her other powers still worked in this world, or vision, whichever this was, she was having fun. She concentrated and with that she disappeared, and reappeared behind Legolas.  
  
I can do that, orb from one place to another, I can go as far as 1/4 a mile. She was grinning like an idiot and knew it, because she had one other power, but she thought it best not to tell them about it.  
  
The two men looked expectantly at the brunette.  
  
oh, my turn? She asked, she was petrified, she had no idea how her friend had done that, she knew she couldn't. yes you can, I just have to tell you what to do Her friends voice was in her head! She must have lost her mind! No you haven't, I have one other power, telepathy, you have powers as well, I saw them in my visions, the ones YOU thought I made up! Ok you can read minds as well, but not mine, I have powerful shields up, I can call them up at random moments in my visions, now you have another power besides telepathy, if you want to you can freeze people in time, all you have to do is concentrate! try it! and then the voice was gone. She decided to give it a try.  
  
She thought very hard and felt a ripple of power go through her. She looked up to see Legolas and Aragorn frozen looking at her, while her friend was laughing and clapping her hands in triumph.  
  
Told you you could do it! She said smiling.  
  
Can I do anything else? She inquired of her friend.  
  
Yup, want a list of our powers? She said smiling You thought my dreams/visions were stupid, and wishful, well what about now? The blonde was grinning at the power she had temporarily over her friend.  
  
Ok, ok, I was wrong, wanna tell me what we've got? The brunette said smiling evilly.  
  
I have: Levitation/ telekinesis, fire balls, telepathy, and premonitions, I think, Im not sure about premonitions, but im assuming I do. While you have, time freezing, freezing in general, and telepathy. Come with me for a sec. The blonde led her friend to a nearby stream and cupped her hands, she gathered some water and held out her hands, making the water into a ball with her telekinesis.  
  
Freeze this, think cold and concentrate! The brunette thought hard and to her utter amazement the ball of water froze and fell to the ground shattering into hundreds of pieces.  
  
wow, i'm good. said the brunette. Now thoroughly full of herself she attempted to freeze her friend, as a joke. The blonde was trapped in ice instantly. The next thing the brunette knew her shoe was on fire!  
  
Ok, ok! I'm sorry The brunette screamed while freezing her shoe. Laughing as she looked at her now soaking wet friend. Although her friend had warmed herself up, she looked like drowned rat.  
  
Ok lets go back and unfreeze those poor suckers Said the brunette.  
  
The two girls went back to the campsite and unfroze the two. Once they had explained what had happened, and why the blonde was soaking wet, the men began to think about the usefulness of the two girls.  
  
Where are you intending to go? Legolas asked them.  
  
_Wherever your going hottie!_ The blonde thought. The brunette suddenly burst out laughing, too late the blonde realized that she hadn't put her mind shields up!   
  
Ummmm, we aren't sure, got any offers? The brunette asked.  
  
You can come with us, we are looking to find our friends Said Legolas, thinking that having the two girls with them may lighten the mood that had been shrouded over the group recently.  
  
It was then that a thought hit Aragorn, all this time he hadn't thought to ask the two girls names, or offer his own! He then realized that they had been acting like long lost friends and no one had offered any of their names. That was stranger than anything else he had seen today, for he and Legolas were usually a cruel judge of character.  
  
What are your names? Aragorn asked the two new members of the fellowship.  
  
The girls thought for a moment, as if wondering which names to tell, the two men wondered if they had numerous aliases, when finally the blonde said My name is Kat and my friend here is She stopped to smile at the brunette Jem.  
  
  
*****  
  
Well? what do you think? Like it? hate it? Think im the worst writer on the face of this earth? Review!!! Tell me what you think!!! Please, if I get at least 1 review i'll continue!! Just one!!!! Please, even if it says that im an idiot who can't write for beans!!!


	3. Teaching Gimli

* Authors Note: This fic is written mostly for my friend, and although some people don't mind when people do that, some people do, so if you hate it when people write their friends into their stories, turn back now. Anyway if you don't mind, enjoy the story! (even though I know the only person that's gonna read this is Jennifer, happy reading Jem!)  
  
Ch. 3  
  
The two men were walking back towards the campsite with the two girls when a loud crash was heard, and a small figure fell from above into the road ahead of them. The two girls screamed in horror as the figure got up slowly.   
  
I've got you! He screamed, grabbing the blonde, Kat, around the legs.  
  
Get off of me! Kat screamed, swatting at the offending arms attached to her jeans. What are you doing?! You little runt! If you don't get off of me this second, i'm going to kick you into that river! Kat screeched through the forest, the two men recognized the little runt and did their best to grab him off of Kat's legs. Jem was torn between being horrified, and laughing hysterically.  
  
Gimli, let go of her this instant Aragorn said exasperated at the dwarfs acts. He didn't understand the dwarf's need to help at all times, even when help wasn't needed. why are you attacking Kat? Aragorn asked his friend, finally prying him off of her legs.  
  
The question I want answered is why you aren't attacking them, I was walking into the forest to see where you had gone, when I saw these two followin' you Gimli explained, as if it showed his point completely.  
  
Gimli, these are friends, not enemies, we were taking them back to camp when you Legolas explained to the confused dwarf. We are considering taking them into the fellowship  
  
What? Are you mad? we cannot have two mere children in our group, they would slow us down greatly THe dwarf said matter-of-factly. Also they would be of no use to us  
  
Hey! we are right here! Jem said indignantly. And how would we slow you down? We have longer legs than you, no doubt we could run faster than you short stuff!  
  
Gimli was clearly getting angered fast, he was beginning to dislike the two girls more and more by the second, especially the loudmouth brunette.  
  
And i'll have you know we are both 17, well over the age of children' ! The blonde said spitefully, trying to prove her superiority.  
  
Gimli quickly changed his mind, he disliked **both** of the loudmouth females, he did not understand why his friends were so adamant about keeping them around.  
  
They will be of no use to us, what will happen if we are ambushed by orcs? we will have to fight while worrying about them being harmed! Gimli retorted, trying to knock some sense into his friends.  
  
If we were attacked by orcs, we would be the ones worrying about you! Said Kat arrogantly, we have more power than you assume we do. I think if I or Jem were to fight you, you would be down for the count in a second!  
  
The two men were quickly growing tired of this ongoing annoyance.  
  
Stop this right now! Aragorn yelled.  
  
The bickering stopped immediately at the unexpected reprimand. The three heads turned towards the now angry ranger.  
  
You will get along whether you like it or not! He yelled, he was fed up with the banter that was going on between the dwarf and the girls, why couldn't they just agree to disagree? Gimli, you will be nicer to Jem and Kat, they are going to be a useful addition to the fellowship, and you two Aragorn said pointing towards the two girls. be nicer to Gimli, he is a bit paranoid because of the recent abduction of two members of our group, they were hobbits, we miss them greatly, and that is why we are in this forest in the first place.   
  
The group was stunned at Aragorn's sudden outburst. Legolas moved closer to his companion and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort, he knew that the stress of finding the hobbits was getting to him.  
  
Aragorn, you must stop blaming yourself for their abduction, you could not have done anything to prevent it, and I know that Boromir's death has weighed heavily on your shoulders, you always feel as if you must take responsibility for others actions, you are not responsible for any of these happenings, stop being so hard on yourself! The elf was desperately trying to ease his friends pain, and it appeared to be working, Legolas' speech seemed to make Aragorn guilt lessen, and for that the entire group was grateful.  
  
I am sorry to have yelled so, but this is all so ridiculous, Gimli would you like a demonstration of what the girls can do? Aragorn asked, trying to appease both sides of the argument.  
  
I suppose that wouldn't hurt....... Gimli reluctantly agreed to see the girls in action.  
  
we would be happy to show him Kat said  
  
The girls stepped before Gimli with wicked grins on their faces. The two men realized that letting the girls show off their powers to Gimli may not have been the best idea. Kat lifted Gimli into the air with her telekinesis, then proceeded to twirl him around in the air before letting him come down to the ground. Then Kat singed the bottom of his bulky beard before Jem froze the entire thing rock solid. Gimli fell to the ground face first because of the weight of his frozen beard. Aragorn and Legolas couldn't help themselves, they burst out laughing, falling to the floor at the sight of their friend struggling on the ground.  
  
Kat finally felt bad for Gimli and unfroze his beard with her fire, but not enough to burn him. Gimli got off of the ground slowly, staring with unbelieving eyes at the two girls.  
  
Well, right then, I suppose you two can stay Gimli said while wiping off the dirt from his clothes.  
  
The two girls simply smiled and walked towards the campsite, laughing all the way.


	4. The Battle

* Authors Note: This chapter is going to be shorter than the others because my friend made me read this other LOTR fic, and she is VERY impatient for this next chapter so here it is!  
  
ch. 4  
  
The five members of the fellowship moved through the forest with ease, now that they had Kat and Jem, they found the powers very useful. If they came to a large crop of trees, instead of going the long way around, Kat would bend the trees apart with her telekinesis, if they came to a large river, instead of going miles around to find a bridge, or make a boat, Jem would freeze the river solid, then once they were across, Kat would heat it up again and the river was back to normal.  
  
The group was quickly catching up to their fallen comrades, the orc tracks were fresher, Aragorn was sure that they were within a few miles of the orcs, Gimli was getting restless, all this walking and no killing was getting him aggravated.  
  
When are we going to actually battle someone?! Gimli said in annoyance.  
  
You must be patient, your hunger for the fight will be appeased once we catch up with the orcs Legolas said calming the dwarfs agitated nerves. The dwarf seemed wary of his friends advice, but did as he was told.  
  
An hour later Gimli's patience paid off. The group looked over the ridge they were climbing to see a faint glow in the distance.  
  
That must be the Orc campsite Gimli said, quite pleased that he was now going to shed some orc blood.  
  
Yes, but we must do this carefully, we must not get the hobbits hurt in the process of saving them Legolas said softly, trying to remind the group that subtlety was the best way to approach the situation.  
  
How do we calmly attack a hoard of Orcs? Kat asked incredulously. The group looked at Legolas expectantly, he obviously didn't have an answer, so the crept over the hill quietly, pondering Kat's question. The group quickly found the campsite within a few feet of them, and wondered how to proceed. The choice was taken out of their hands when a particularly ugly Orc spotted them and screamed their whereabouts to the entire camp.  
  
Nothing like the direct approach Jem said. The group attacked, as did the Orcs. There were about 20 orcs, but with the groups combined skills it would even out. Aragorn and Legolas were fending off Orcs well, three Orcs grabbed Gimli, one was about to cut his head off when Legolas saw his intent and sent two arrows towards the orcs holding him, Gimli dropped to the ground with a thud as Aragorn finished off the last Orc holding Gimli.  
  
Meanwhile the girls were having fun holding their own. Jem was freezing Orcs then Kat would raise them into the air and drop them from a great height, shattering them on the ground below. Kat would burn them to cinders, then blow the ashes in the faces of the other orcs, blinding them temporarily. The girls got so caught up in the six they were fighting they didn't notice much of anything else, including the four sneaking up on them. Aragorn killed his fifth orc, glancing to Legolas and Gimli to see how they were fairing in the battle. Legolas was smiling and Gimli was scowling, he heard bits of their conversation, apparently Legolas had killed seven orcs, and Gimli killed four, this didn't make gimli happy.  
  
Legolas was laughing at Gimli's distress about the orcs he killed, glancing at Aragorn who had a knowing smile on his face. He looked towards the two girls to see how they were doing , he noticed them cheerily using their powers to kill a hoard of orcs in that area, but he saw something they didn't , the orcs behind them. He quickly shot down two of the orcs behind them, but as he reached for more arrows he realized with paralyzing fear that he had no more arrows left. He motioned for Aragorn to come with him, Aragorn realized what his friend had seen and made a hasty job of killing an orc while running to help them.  
  
The two remaining orcs were slowly making their way towards Jem and Kat, the two girls were now killing orcs more than ten feet away from each other, so one orc went for Kat, and the other went for Jem.  
  
  
* hmmmm I could keep going, I have the next scene planned out, but maybe i'll make you guys wait a while, yea, thats what i'll do, I expect some reviews if you want me to keep going!


	5. The Fall

**Authors Note: **I have been on a cruise for the last week and a half, and im on a boat in the caribbean right now! If I don't post at least ONE chapter my friend WILL kill me, so here is the latest chapter of Warming Up Two Hearts, even though its short, its better than nothing. Right?   
  
  
**  
Ch. 5**  
  
The two girls were swept up in the action. as one orc went for Kat, the other went for Jem. Legolas and Aragorn swiftly ran to the girls aid, as their backs were towards the coming attack.  
  
The two men acted on instinct, Aragorn ran forward and grabbed Jem out of harms way. Legolas reached towards Kat, grabbing her arm and rolling them both towards the ground away from the orc, and down a hill. Legolas hadn't intended to go down the hill but with the momentum of the fall, as well at their combined weight, they went shooting down the slope, Kat latched on to Legolas and so they went barreling down together.  
  
Meanwhile on top of the hill Aragorn got to his feet and helped Jem up in the process. Jem brushed herself off and fixed her hair.  
  
Where did Kat go? Jem inquired and Legolas as well. She looked around the clearing, not seeing them, she looked back towards Aragorn clearly puzzled.  
**  
Meanwhile:  
  
**Legolas slowly got off the ground groggily, he saw kat lying a few feet away from him in a heap on the ground.  
  
Kat! He whispered while trying to rouse her from her unconscious state. It was no use, for some reason Kat would not wake. He walked to a stream nearby, cupping his hands he gathered some water and splashed it onto Kat's face.  
  
EEEP!!! Kat screeched, shooting up from the ground and wiping her face. She hissed in pain as she felt the back of her head.   
  
Oh god, what happened to me? Kat groaned falling to the ground.   
  
Slow down, you probably hit your head on a rock while coming down the hill, here let me help you up. Legolas proceeded to help Kat off of the ground, when he let go she looked like she was going to fall so he steadied her.  
  
Thank you, what happened? Kat asked, still oblivious to where she was.  
  
Two orcs were coming up behind you while you were finishing the other orcs in that area off, Aragorn and I saw what was happening, so we were trying to..... Legolas trailed off looking sheepish save you? He finished unsure if he worded it correctly, well aware that he may have done more harm than good.   
  
Oh, well then lets get back to the clearing, they must be looking for us Kat made her way back up the hill unsteadily, so Legolas had to help her part of the way.  
  
Once Legolas and Kat got back to the top of a hill they were thrown into the middle of another battle.  
  
I AM NOT A WITCH! Jem screamed, looking aggravated beyond belief. She glared pointedly at two small figures to her right. I just have certain capabilities that others don't have, your probably just jealous! She said haughtily to Pippin.  
  
The two hobbits were laughing amongst themselves. They obviously thought this was a wonderful time. Aragorn could be seen in the background smiling to himself and watching the scene unfold.  
  
Kat and Legolas looked skeptically towards Jem, as if waiting for an explanation. When none came, Kat prompted Jem.  
  
What is going on? Kat asked exasperated.  
  
Kat, they're calling me a witch be- Jem stopped to think about the situation. KAT! where did you come from, I had no idea where you were! Jem walked over to her friend, slightly worried by the fact she was wobbling, with Legolas keeping her held up by his arms around her. Here let me help you Jem said, taking Kat from Legolas and setting her down on a rock beside Aragorn. Kat looked at Jem with a look of sheer hatred. _Thanks a lot! You have no idea how comfortable I was! Why did you have to come over and ? Grrrrrrrr. _Kat was yelling at her friend telepathically, while Legolas and Aragorn explained the situation to Merry and Pippin.  
  
So now you can see that we have a problem on our hands Aragorn finished his little speech with that cryptic note. Merry and Pippin looked towards the two girls now arguing on the rock.  
  
If you could just be an innocent bystander once and a while..... Kat trailed off, noticing the four pairs of eyes drifting their way, she apparently hadn't noticing when telepathy arguing turned into shouting. then we could have world peace? She finished lamely, obviously not wanting to finish her sentence.   
  
Where are we going? Jem asked. I mean, now that we have found your friends, what do we do?  
  
Well first off we- Aragorn was cut off by a hoard of angry orcs.  
  
They must have been scouting the area when we first arrived, and came back to find their friends dead. Legolas concluded while fighting two off.  
  
Aragorn was about to reply when he looked over to where Merry and Pippin were being carted off. Aragorn un sheathed his blade attacking the orc holding Merry as the hobbit hit the ground Pippin landed with him.  
  
There were only about five orcs to begin with, so the group finished them off quickly, but as they looked to their ranks to see if anyone was hurt, they noticed something. The hobbits were gone.


	6. Fangorn Forest

Authors Note: Ok, now I want this to be known, I have written this entire chapter on a PLANE! I am very bored because the flight is 6 hours long, and that means I wont get to see Pirates of the Caribbean for the 6th time for like 5 more hours ( Orlando Bloom, drool ^_^) Anyway the guy in the seat next to me is singing loudly and snapping his fingers along with his CD player, while the girl on the other side of me WONT SHUT UP! So im going to write this right now, to avoid paying attention to either of them, please tell me what you think, because it probably wont be my best work. Thanx!  
  
Key ( For those who haven't already picked this up ):  
_Speaking telepathically, will always be in italics.   
_**Normal thoughts of people, when people aren't reading their thoughts will be in these thingies**   
  
Ch. 7  
  
Oh no, please, not again Gimli stared transfixed at the space where the two hobbits were standing, only minutes before.  
  
What could have happened to them? Legolas said perplexed, he knew that if they lost the two hobbits again, Aragorn would be in a foul mood until they were found, and he could only hope that would be soon.  
  
Well, they couldn't have been captured, we killed all of the orcs, maybe they just ran from the fight! Jem said, trying to keep a positive outlook, as well as trying to keep Aragorn's spirits up.  
  
Aragorn said, pointing to the ground, showing the group the hobbit tracks leading into the forest just beyond where the battle took place. Jem was right, they did run from the fight  
  
Kat looked towards where Jem was sitting with a smug smile on her face, she obviously adored Aragorn's attention. _Hmmmm something your not telling me? _Kat asked Jem.  
  
What?! Jem said with a start, she obviously had been lost in thought, and was startled when Kat asked the question. The rest of the group looked suspiciously at Jem, because of her sudden outburst. Sorry, I was lost in thought Jem said sheepishly, glaring daggers at Kat.  
  
We must follow them into the woods, Fangorn forest is a most dangerous place for two young hobbits to be lost Aragorn slowly made his way into the forest, following behind him was Jem, Legolas, Kat, then Gimli, who was quite irate at being last.  
  
Legolas was watching the tree's warily, as if expecting them to uproot themselves and attack.  
  
I feel the air is stuffy, said the dwarf. This wood is lighter than Mirkwood, but it is musty and shabby  
  
It is old, very old observed Legolas So old that I almost feel young again, as I have not felt since I journeyed with you children. It is old and full of memory. I could have been happy here, had I come in days of peace  
  
Jem looked towards Kat who seemed visibly disturbed. _what? Are you pissy because he called us children?_ Jem asked her._ No. I think he was referring to all of us, elves are immortal, to him, a 1000 would probably be a teenager!_   
  
Kat answered Jem's fears. It was obvious to Jem that Kat had a thing for the elf, now Jem was afraid Kat would do something dumb, because in the words of Jack Sparrow ( a favorite of Jem's) A dishonest person you can always count on to be dishonest, honestly! It's the honest ones you have to worry about, you never know when they are going to do something incredibly, stupid.  
  
* Ok, ok I know I left of in a strange place, and I know this was VERY short, but i'm getting claustrophobic writing in such a cramped area. Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Playing Tag and Passing Out

*Authors Note: I am not going to do the story exactly like it is in the movie so expect some twists ^_^ Please review, or i'll assume you all hate my story, im putting thanx at the bottom of this chapter for ppl who reviewed chapters five through seven, review and i'll mention you too! Im sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been working on my other fic A pirates Life For Me so I didn't have a lot to work with.  
  
  
  
**Chapter 8  
  
  
** The girls were pissed. They had been running/ walking/ jogging for hours. They wanted some rest, and they wanted it now. Legolas and Aragorn were far ahead of Gimli, Kat, and Jem, much to the dismay of the trio. Kat kicked a pebble into the woods.  
  
How can they just keep on going? Kat asked panting while trying to keep up with Jem. Its like they can't get tired Kat hated running, long distance running at least, she could run very fast if it was a short distance, but other than that she preferred to walk. Jem and Gimli had the same running preferences as Kat.  
  
They have longer legs, that's why im behind them Gimli said smugly, as if being short was his excuse for everything.  
  
Jem looked sharply towards Gimli Are you implying that we have no excuse for being back here with you except for laziness?! Jem asked, her eyes blazing.  
  
Gimli thought about it for a moment then after a long pause replied No....... it's just that I have a logical explanation for being behind Gimli obviously thought the girls were just lazy.  
  
Well excuse us for not being vertically challenged! Kat screeched. Jem looked toward the two men up front and was surprised to see that they hadn't heard Kat's outburst, Jem wouldn't be surprised they could hear Kat in Moridor.  
  
Lets settle this like civilized adults Jem said in her most calm tone. Kat and Jem shared a thought _3......2.......1_. Simultaneously Kat and Jem flew towards Legolas and Aragorn as fast as they could. Gimli was left wondering what the hell had just happened. The two girls ran, but Gimli started catching up, who knew dwarves were that determined? On the way to the ranger and the elf Kat and Jem fell twice, and the dwarf fell a grand total of six times ( although Kat suspected he fell on his face more, and they just couldn't notice because he was normally that close to the ground anyway). Once everyone had caught up, they began to search in earnest for the hobbits.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maybe taking our minds off the problem at hand would help us calm down Legolas said after a few tense hours of searching.  
  
Ok Kat said, sitting down on a rotted log, happy to get a break from the search. Kat brushed a stray hair from her face and looked to the ground seemingly bored. With lightning quick speed Kat jumped off the log smacked Jem's arm and ran off screaming YOU'RE IT!  
  
Jem took off after Kat zigzagging through the trees.   
  
The group looked after them as if they had lost their minds. What on earth were they doing? After a few minutes the two girls came back from the wood, panting and looking much worse for the wear. Kat had dirt on her clothes, while Jem was dusting off her knees.  
  
What on earth were you doing? Gimli asked obviously as befuddled as the rest of the men.  
  
Playing tag Kat replied as if speaking to a slow child.  
  
What's tag? Aragorn asked confused. The two girls looked at them in shock, then remembered that of course they wouldn't know how to play tag. The two girls quickly explained the rules to the men, all of whom were quite willing to play the game with them. Once everyone knew the rules, the game begun. Gimli was it, because Kat lied in saying the rules and pretended one of the rules was Shortest person is it, naturally Gimli was a bit suspicious, but he played along, and chased after Legolas. After a few minutes the game got into full swing, everyone was having a great time.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of fun, the group lost sight of Jem, but they figured she was hiding, as not to be tagged. Later on when the group settled down, feeling better, they noticed that Jem was still gone.  
  
Jolly Jolly Ox Be Free! Gimli yelled. Kat started laughing really hard at Gimli's wording, she obviously hadn't explained the rules that clearly. Gimli looked towards Kat wondering why she was laughing. Kat stopped laughing after a few minutes, noticing Jem wasn't in sight.  
  
Jem! Kat called into the woods, expecting at least a telepathic answer. Nothing. Jem! Kat yelled more urgently. Jem? Kat said uncertainly. Desperate times called for desperate measures _Jem if you don't get out of that forest this instant, im telling Aragorn that I think you like him! _Kat prayed that would startle Jem out of her hiding spot. It didn't. Kat was worried now, Jem would have come out by now, unless she physically couldn't. Kat looked back to the group with a worried expression on her face. The group immediately started searching the forest.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn paired up, leaving Gimli and Kat as a pair. *Damn those two, stick me with gimli, could this get any worse?* Kat thought. Just then she heard Legolas calling her name. Rushing towards the source of the sound Gimli and Kat found Jem in a clearing unconscious, Aragorn was cradling her head in his lap, trying to wake her.  
  
It's not working he said to Kat worried.  
  
We should keep moving, maybe what knocked her unconscious will come back Legolas said worry creasing his brow.  
  
Let them come! Gimli yelled, ready to kill whatever dared to hurt one of his friends.  
  
Think Gimli, we cannot fight the force that has made her pass out, AND watch her at the same time, it would be dangerous to us as well as her Aragorn finished his little speech, scooped Jem into his arms and started walking in the direction of the camp. It was a long walk so Kat focused her attention on her friend. Jem looked all right physically, so Kat focused on her face, when Aragorn adjusted her in his arms Kat could have sworn she saw the ghost of a smile cross Jem's face. * What?! How could that be....* Kat left her train of thought and put her powers to the test. She looked at Gimli.  
  
_I wish we could have spilt some blood on this day, but alas Aragorn was right, I wouldn't want to risk hurting the little one. _Kat abruptly left Gimli's thoughts. *Jem? Little? Wow, Gimli is delusional.* Kat focused her power on Legolas._ Don't look at her, just don't look at her, im acting like a common teenager. Im over two thousand years old, I should stop thinking like such a child._ Legolas looked over to Kat, when he found her staring at him his thoughts stopped immediately, it was like there was a brick wall in front of his mind. * Of course he has powerful mental shields, stupid. He has had over two thousand years to perfect them!* Kat couldn't help but feel depressed at the fact Legolas was thinking about some girl, probably Jem because she was the one in danger, when Kat really had a crush on him. Jem looked towards Jem next. Kat expected to get nothing, because Jem was unconscious, but was shocked when she head Jem's thoughts. _Wow, his shirt is sure soft, I wish I could stay in this position forever._ Kat left Jem's mind. * WHY THAT LITTLE FAKER!!* Kat thought * Making all of us worry about her, when she just wanted Aragorn's attention!*  
  
Kat had an evil idea. Kat once again focused her attention on Jem, but this time she sent a thought to Jem, instead of receiving one. _Wow, Aragorn sure looks good now that he's taken his shirt off!_ Jem's eyes shot open faster than you could say Fellowship'.   
  
Oh! Jem, why your awake! Kat said with false cheeriness.  
  
Jem looked around, noticing that Aragorn did not have his shirt off, she glowered at Kat, while trying to look faint and weak for the rest of the group.  
  
Jem! Aragorn gasped, he gently placed Jem on the ground, much to Jem's disappointment. Aragorn was so relieved that Jem was ok, he didn't even notice the evil glances she gave Kat every few seconds.  
  
What caused you to pass out Jem? Legolas inquired. He was not mentioned much in this chapter so he felt like he needed to say something.  
  
Jem slowly raised her head, making a good show of looking dazed and confused for her adoring public, Kat not included.  
  
  
Oh, well I was running away from Legolas ( he was it at the time), and I went into a different area of the woods. When I was there I saw something that I couldn't possibly have seen! Jem said looking absolutely serious, Kat was sure that Jem had actually fainted, but had woken up when Aragorn had begun to carry her, she had pretended to be passed out after that though, just so she could be carried by him.  
  
Jem, what did you see? Legolas asked, not understanding what would have made her pass out from shock.  
  
Gandalf.   
  
* all right that's it, this chapter is done, im sorry it took so long, I swear the next one will be out sooner IF I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS!!!! I SAID THAT IN THE LAST CHAPTER, AND GOT LIKE TWO!!!!! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!!! REVIEW OR I'LL STOP POSTING!!!!!. Any questions, comments, noticed something I did wrong? PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you do you'll be added to this new spiffy Thank You section in the end of the next Chapter!  
  
**  
  
Thank You  
****  
Daredevil7:** Stop whining! it's my story!  
  
**Legolas48:** I won't hold off the next chapter, but sorry this one took so long, maybe you could hint for your friends to review? *cough*or else *cough*  
  
**Alexis2905:** Thanks for the feedback, most people review just saying put the next chapter up soon! Also, Jem isn't the only one who lives by Jack Sparrow's words, I quote him daily ( to the dismay of my friends ^_- )   
  
**Anonamus: **Thanx for the compliment, I hope it has potential, hope I didn't let you down! I'll keep the chapters coming!  
  
**Elfluver90210:** Yea, Gimli really was asking for it after that I'd rather die than see the ring in the hands of an elf thing, but he really gets what's coming to him in my story ^_^  
  



	8. Slept So Long

* Authors Note: OK people, I know this is gonna be a bit hard to believe, but once again, im writing this on a plane. This time im going to Hawaii! I don't really want to go, sad as it is i'd rather stay in my cavern of a room and write, but it's all right because I can write on the Plane! The person sitting next to me is worse than the one last time ( this time its my mother) so once again im disappearing into the world of my stories. Does anyone even read my Authors Notes? If you do, put it in your review, let me know im not just starting to babble at my keyboard.  
  
  
**Chapter 9  
  
  
**The group stared in shock at Jem. How could she have seen him? Or more importantly how did she know who he was? Aragorn was first to voice his concerns.  
  
How do you know of Gandalf? He inquired while looking towards the wood, as if he would jump out at him.  
  
Ummmm, well.... Jem trailed off, not knowing how to word it. She looked helplessly at Kat, _What should I say? _ Jem was panicking, she looked as if she would pass out again, not that she or Aragorn for that matter, would mind. _Should I lie? or tell them the truth? _Jem felt sick, she didn't want to lie to them anymore.  
  
Kat felt equally sick, it was as if she had been backed into a corner, and she was beginning to feel claustrophobic . Finally she came to a conclusion._ Tell them the truth._ She wearily sent the message to Jem, who resembled a nervous rabbit being stared at by three wolves, well two wolves and one boar.  
  
The two girls looked at each other and began their explanation. Kat was first to start their long story. Well, we aren't from around here. We came from a far off land...... uh, Los Angeles. When I went to sleep at night, some nights I would have dreams, visions if you will. They were about the fellowship, and Middle earth, it was like watching a movie! Every day when I had a dream- Kat was cut off abruptly by Jem.  
  
She would tell me Jem said, exited at her part in the story, not as if this was the last thing she wanted to be talking about, which was what Kat expected. When she would come to school- She stopped seeing the confused looks on the men's faces, she elaborated. It's a place where people our age get together for a few days a week to be taught things, well when she got to school she would tell me about her latest dream, it was pretty interesting at first, after a while I got to know and love the characters of her dreams, I thought she should write them down( *AN: I am not implying that Kat is J.K. Rowling or something, that would be too twisted for this story), although she never did. I used to pester her every morning to tell me about her latest dream ( * AN: sound familiar Daredevil?), but I kinda thought she was making them up. Jem looked sheepishly towards Kat who was looking pretty haughty at the fact she obviously hadn't been making her dreams up.  
  
How did you get here? Legolas asked the girls, quite in shock at this startling revelation. You obviously weren't meeting a friend in Lothlorien. Legolas stated flatly, sad that they would lie to him and Aragorn.  
  
No, that was a bit of a fib Kat said looking at the ground, knowing she probably shouldn't have lied to them. But seeing you and Aragorn was a bit of a shock to me! I mean I thought you were figments of my imagination! Kat said waving her hands around to encompass the group.  
  
That still doesn't explain how you came to be in the middle of mirkwood forest Gimli said, going back to where they started.  
  
We aren't sure Kat said But we have some idea. It was summer break for us, and I was bored out of my mind, so I made a wish that I could disappear into Middle Earth, with Jem, it was late at night, and I had made the wish dozens of times before so I thought nothing of it. Until I woke up in a clearing with Jem. Then we started arguing, and that's when you two came upon us! Kat finished. The past finally revealed.   
  
That explained the fight Legolas and Aragorn had overheard when first coming to investigate the strange noised in the forest. Aragorn took all this information in, sighing from fatigue, he just realized that it was only yesterday that they had run into the girls, it had seemed like forever, but in that time they had not yet slept! So caught up in finding the hobbits, the only time they had slept even a little bit, was two days ago, and that had been interrupted by the girls visit.  
  
  
I suggest that we rest, it is dark and we haven't slept so long, lets take camp Kat and Jem started laughing for some unknown reason. Kat began to sing a tune, and Jem joined her, they were laughing quite hard while doing so, so it was hard to make out what they were saying.  
  
Walking, waiting, alone without a care,  
Hoping and hating the things that I can't bear. * giggle giggle*  
Did you think its cool to walk right up,   
to take my life life and **** it up  
well did you? well did you?  
* more giggling*  
I see hell in your eyes,   
Taken in by surprise  
touching you makes me feel alive! * giggle and a snort*  
touching you makes me die inside!  
* tons of laughing*  
I've slept so long without you  
it's tearing me apart to  
how to get this far,   
playing games with this old heart  
i've killed a million petty souls, but I couldn't kill you  
I've slept so long without................ The girls looked at each other laughing hysterically. YOU! They both screamed, laughing so hard they could hardly breathe. They collapsed onto the floor, still giggling. The men were dumbfounded. What the hell just happened?   
  
After a few minutes, the girls composed themselves enough to stand up, and look presentable. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli looked at them with their eyebrows arched. They obviously wanted to know what had just happened.  
  
Ummmm, well, when Aragorn said slept so long' it reminded us of a song called Slept So Long, we proceeded to sing it, a modified version of it at least, and now Jem and I are embarrassed beyond belief Kat said in one breath, indeed looking very embarrassed.  
  
How exactly did we come onto this conversation? Jem said trying to get as far away from the subject of singing as humanly possible.  
  
We were talking about getting some sleep Legolas said, he was suddenly feeling the ill effects of not sleeping in a few days, as was the rest of the group.  
  
Right, well lets make camp here, we don't need to take shifts this time, we don't really need to be alert about anything, so lets just all sleep for a few hours. Aragorn was obviously feeling the dark pull of sleep more than the others, he may have been sleepless more nights than the group assumed. The group agreed to sleeping that night, and found a clearing for their campsite. It was a small clearing with rocks everywhere so they had to clear a few spaces, unfortunately there were only three spaces large enough for people to sleep in, boulders created a large problem with sleeping arrangements. The obvious choice ( one would think) for the three spaces would be that Kat and Jem slept in one, Gimli and Legolas in the other, and Aragorn in the last ( the last one could only fit about one person in it, so someone had to be alone). The girls decided more promising sleeping arrangements would be better. Unfortunately the girls had no idea how to arrange who they slept with without telling that person WHY they wanted to sleep by them. The girls had a pickle, as did the guys. Unbeknownst to the girls the guys were having the EXACT same problem.  
  
The Jem and Kat had an idea. Aragorn and Legolas had an idea.  
  
Gimli went into the woods to take care of some business' Kat and Jem snickered at that, but then went into the woods on their own. While Gimli was walking back towards camp Kat and Jem confronted him.  
  
Gimli, hi, I know that we have never really seen eye to eye Kat stopped for a second to consider what she said, and had to refrain from laughing. But Jem and I need you to do us a favor Gimli looked mildly amused, but willing to help. You see we need you to say that you want- no need you own sleeping area. Kat looked at Gimli pleadingly. Please don't ask why, could you please just say that? Kat pouted, and stuck out her bottom lip while Jem did the same.  
  
Oh, all right, i'll think about it Gimli said reluctantly with a smile on his face, he had an idea or two for why they wanted him to sleep alone.   
  
  
Once the two girls left, Gimli had two other visits, one was Aragorn, the other was Legolas, they both had the same requests. Gimli found this highly amusing. All of them wanted him to say he needed to sleep alone, so if he said he needed to sleep alone, they would all think that he was doing them a favor! He was in a good position. * I have a lot of power at the moment* Gimli thought to himself. In the end he decided it would be better to do what they wished, he certainly would live longer at least.  
  
Gimli returned to the camp, and yawned Well, i need my privacy, so im taking the one person space, does anyone mind? He asked, knowing that no one would object.  
  
A chorus of Nope and Not me and then two s convinced him that they REALLY wanted him to sleep in the empty space. He slowly took his space in the little clear area free of rocks.  
  
So..... Kat started her well thought out speech. I think the best way of splitting us up would be two, to two. A good way to see who goes with who would be.... Kat pretended to be thinking about a good way to do it, although Jem knew that she already had a way in mind. Hair color? Kat said, looking as if she didn't care, when secretly she prayed that they would agree to the arrangements. The two men quickly checked hair color and quickly nodded. The girls slyly smiled, this would rock. Kat settled down next to Legolas and laid her head on his stomach, while Jem started to fall asleep on Aragorn's chest, he didn't seem to mind. The two girls quickly fell asleep, the men watched them for a few hours, then joined them.  
  
  
* Authors Note: Does anyone out there do what I do when reading a fic? When I read a fic I pretend to be certain characters, does anyone do that with my fic? If you do, how much do you love me right now ( Happy Daredevil?)? Ok im done and i'll post the next one when I get five reviews, thanx! I'll post this as soon as I can find an internet connection....  
  
**I need you to to help me!!! Tell me in your review, should I end the series fast? Or draw it out with more adventures? One more chapter? or ten? Tell me!!! I need to know what you think!**  
  
**  
*~*~*~*Thank You*~*~*~*****  
  
Daredevil: **Gawd! I said stop whining! Ok no other reviews? Well as you see I got PLENTY of other reviews!! Mwa ha ha!  
  
**Daredevil2: ** Fine, i'll get on Aim as soon as possible, I may use ur nightmare for something!  
  
**Maggie: ** OK the next chapter will be up faster than this one, but tell me more specifically, do u want me to end it fast, or draw it out more?  
**  
Adusoroniel: **Thanx! That's one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten! I'll have the next chapter up in a few days ^_^  
  
**MaverickGirl: ** Careful, if Jem thinks that U like Aragorn she just might challenge you to a duel ( I have with Legolas before), next chapter is almost done tho!  
  



	9. Cave People

**_* Authors Notes:_** Ok well I'm writing this out of sheer boredom. I'm in Hawaii, and im BORED isn't that like illegal? Im sunburned and look like a lobster, i'm in a lot of pain, and I can't order room service, or get an internet connection! Tell me what you think! I should really start writing chapters of A Pirates Life For Me', but I just don't feel like it!  
**  
_*Authors Note 2_:** Wow, thanx for all the feedback! I got ONE review, that's the worst I have ever gotten on a chapter! And that was my longest chapter i've ever written! Gawd! Maybe I should keep it short and sweet. Ok on with the chapter!  
  
// **WARNING//: This chapter will be mushy! Im warning you, you're in for warm fuzzy feelings people!**  
**   
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
**Jem woke up slowly, and started freaking out. * This isn't my room! This isn't my bed! Where am I?!* The events of the past few days played back for her, and she slowly lowered herself back to Aragorn's side. She looked towards where Legolas and Kat slept, she smiled a little, Kat had curled herself into Legolas' arms, where he only too willingly held her securely. She could hardly tell who's hair was who's, Kat's hair was only slightly darker than Legolas'. It was easier with Jem because her hair was much lighter than Aragorn's. Jem settled back down into Aragorn's arms and went back to sleep. Jem heard a twig snap in her half asleep state, but thought nothing of it, she would greatly regret her indifference the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kat woke to a huge crash. She groggily looked about, she was so used to waking up alone(obviously), that she started when she realized there was an arm around her waist. She quickly looked back, relieved to find Legolas. * Oh man, last night was the best sleep i've had in my entire life!* Kat thought, shaking her head to regain her bearings. Kat looked at her surroundings and quizzically stared at Legolas.  
  
Where are we? Kat didn't remember falling asleep in a cave, that would definitely be something she would have made a mental note of. Legolas glanced at the rock walls, and stone floor, and quickly got up, taking Kat with him.  
  
This is certainly not where we fell asleep Legolas pointed out, confusion written on his face. Kat started tucking stray hairs behind her ear, a nervous habit she found hard to break. She looked helplessly at Legolas, wondering what had happened to the rest of the group.  
  
**Meanwhile:  
  
**What happened to the rest of the group? Jem asked Aragorn, they had had roughly the same wake up routine as Legolas and Kat had. Jem was drawing circles on the sandy stone floor with her shoe while Aragorn thought their predicament through.  
  
How could they have transported us here without us waking? Aragorn thought aloud. He found this whole situation sinister, it stank of evil. Though Aragorn had to admit that having Jem with him made the problem infinitely easier to deal with, he could really relax around her.  
  
Deep sleep? Jem suggested, trying to be helpful. She could tell Aragorn had been lost in thought, so she decided to bring him back to planet, er, middle earth.   
  
The first thing we should try and do is find the rest of the group Aragorn said resolutely, seeing as his word was law ( like Jem would argue) they both followed the narrow cave path.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, Aragorn and Jem ran into Legolas and Kat. Both parties were relieved to find their friends. Kat and Jem shared a hug while Aragorn and Legolas began to think the situation through.  
  
I still don't understand how they could have gotten us here without us waking Legolas stated, looking baffled.  
  
Deep sleep? Kat asked looking towards the group. Aragorn and Jem smiled wryly at how alike the two girls thought. The group had to reluctantly come to terms with the fact that as long as long as Legolas had Kat by him, he probably wouldn't have noticed a thunderstorm, the same went for Aragorn towards Jem, the girls felt the same way, they just didn't voice their thoughts.  
  
Well that explains why Legolas and I didn't wake, what about the rest of you? Aragorn asked, looking inquisitively towards the girls. Kat looked towards Jem, then looked down at the floor.  
  
Same reason Kat mumbled, which caused Legolas a great shock, he couldn't believe that she felt that safe around him. When Jem answered the same, Aragorn and Legolas had to retreat into their minds for a while. Kat normally would have listened in, but Legolas had his shields up, and she thought that Aragorn's thoughts were Jem's to intrude upon.  
  
Ummmm, you guys? Kat said after a long pause, in which everyone was deep in thought. Normally I wouldn't mention this, but I think that it's important in this case Kat said with a grimace on her face, as if her conscience was the only thing making her say this. Where is Gimli?  
  
The group looked around, shocked to find him missing. Both groups thought that Gimli was with the other group. They immediately began a search. Kat and Legolas went down the narrow tunnel on the left, while Jem and Aragorn went down the narrow right tunnel, they agreed to meet back in thirty minutes.  
  
Both groups of two had around the same tactics. The men would go in front, while the girls stayed behind them and clung onto their shirts for dear life, the tunnels were almost pitch black, so the girls sort of latched onto the men.   
  
  
**Aragorn&Jem  
  
** I don't see why we have to find him, i'm sure he is fine! Jem said exasperated, she wanted to stop looking for Gimli, and just leave this cave, it was giving her the creeps! She was sure he was fine, he could take care of himself!  
  
Once we find GImli we will go back, and find our way out of this cave, I swear Aragorn knew about Jem's Discomfort at being in the cave, he would be sure to get her out as soon as possible.  
  
After a few more minutes Aragorn could tell that Jem was seriously beginning to freak out. She did not like the narrow path one bit, it was too dark, too cold, too damn damp as well. Aragorn thought it would be best if they sat down for a while, to calm her nerves a bit. The both sat down in the path for a while, to take her mind off of things Aragorn started to tell Jem stories of his childhood, and embarrassing moments of other members of the fellowship, jem was feeling much better when he finished, so they started walking down the path once more.  
  
  
**Legolas&Kat  
  
**He's a dwarf! They're normally underground anyway! His family all lived under a mountain! I'm sure he is fine! Kat was pleading with Legolas, she , unlike Jem, didn't mind the dark, or the cold, or the creepy noises, she actually liked them!(Kat is a night person, creepy by nature, so she wasn't fazed by anything creepy). What bothered Kat was that the cave was getting VERY small, Kat was claustrophobic, small spaces and she didn't agree. Kat began to hyperventilate, and rock herself.  
  
Kat you have to calm down! Legolas implored of her. He couldn't stand the sight of her in pain. Maybe we should sit down for a while He suggested, he had to find some way to get Kat to relax, or he feared that she would pass out. They both sat on the stone ground, Kat continued to hyperventilate, and shake slightly. Legolas was seriously beginning to worry about her well being, so he drew her onto his lap. To his utter amazement, the hyperventilating, and shaking stopped almost immediately, she wasn't tense any longer either! * Well this is a startling revelation* he thought to himself. They stayed that way for a few moments, then when Legolas was confident she could stand they both got up. They continued on through the small path, but Legolas made sure to hold onto Kat's hand while the path got narrower.  
  
**  
Aragorn&Jem  
  
**Aragorn and Jem found Gimli asleep on a large boulder twenty minutes into their excursion( Aragorn had to stop a few more times for Jem to calm down).   
  
Jem inched closer to Gimli's prone form. She leaned close to Gimli's face, putting a hand on his arm tenderly. She leaned closer and closer to him.  
  
WAKEY WAKEY! She screamed through his ear. ( *AN: haha! I had you worried there didn't I?) Gimli awoke with a start, fist raised. Jem was laughing at his antics. Once Gimli saw who had woke him his only raised his fists higher.  
  
Don't you know that it's bad luck to wake a man while he's sleeping? Gimli asked, clearly agitated.  
  
Ahhh, lucky for me that I know how to counter it Jem said with a smirk on her face. The man who was sleeping looks at his surroundings, realizes he's in trouble, and follows a beautiful brunette and a ranger out of his makeshift room. Jem said eyebrows arched, waiting for Gimli to process what she had said.  
  
Gimli looked about. Aye, that'll about do it Gimli said rising from his position on the boulder. The three of them left, and followed the path back to the fork where they had split up.  
  
**Legolas&Kat  
  
**After a few more sit down sessions, Legolas and Kat assumed thirty minutes had been up. They started to head back towards the fork where they had split up. On the way, they ran into a few problems, the first of which being that they couldn't find the right path to lead them back to the fork.  
  
Kat was close to tears, being in a small enclosure was one thing, but being lost in one was entirely different! Kat was once again hyperventilating, shaking, and rocking herself all at once, she was taking in ragged breaths, and truly scaring Legolas. He had tried to calm her by squeezing her hand, but she had just looked at him with terrified eyes, it broke his heart to see her so scared. He stopped their slow trek, and sat down she followed, sitting next to him, he shook his head while smiling and once again drew her onto his lap. The rocking stopped immediately, but she continued to hyperventilate and shake. Now THAT scared him.  
  
Kat you MUST calm down He said soothingly to her. If you don't I can't be sure what will happen to you He said, the concern in his voice touched Kat, but she was too far gone to notice. Legolas was afraid that if she didn't stop she would throw up, pass out, or possibly worse.  
  
Think of something soothing, something that will calm you down Legolas suggested, a pleading tone in his voice. Kat just curled herself further into his arms. That works too He said, a wry smile on his face. Maybe a song? Something that you would feel better singing, or listening to? He asked.  
  
Kat thought about his question. Love Will Keep Us Together' would always cheer her up when she heard it or sang it, but that certainly wouldn't calm her down, also it was hard to remember the lyrics while hyperventilating. She tried to think of something soothing, and thought of Nora Jones.  
  
I know a song called Don't Know Why' its kind of soothing Kat said, shocking Legolas, she hadn't said anything for a LONG time.  
  
Why don't you sing it? He suggested. The look in her eyes clearly said she would NOT sing in front of him, especially after that fiasco with Slept So Long. He suggested. She nodded, and slowly started to hum the first few bars of the song, before she knew what she was doing, she began to unconsciously sing the words.  
  
Don't know why I didn't call,   
When I saw the break of day  
Wished that I could fly away  
stead of kneeling in the sand  
  
Legolas was listening to her, transfixed, he notices that she stopped hyperventilating and shaking, he was also aware that she relaxed while she sang, and he was so relieved that he didn't hear the slight noises behind them.  
  
catching teardrops in my hand  
My heart is dr- Kat was interrupted,  
  
I'm sorry, are we interrupting something? Jem said teasingly, she and the rest of the group had followed the sounds of Kat's voice, and came up behind them. Not that we weren't enjoying your performance Jem said, a skeptical look on her face. Kat looked bewildered, she hadn't known she was singing. Legolas got up to greet Aragorn.  
  
We got a bit lost Legolas explained, helping Kat up from the floor. Kat has a problem with small spaces Legolas explained, while helping Kat off the ground.  
  
You're claustrophobic? Jem said, looking incredulous. Kat nodded feebly. Jem ran over and hugged her friend.  
  
Yes, well Jem seems to have a problem with the dark, and the cold Aragorn said, making the two girls look like the victims of a horrible crime.  
  
Well, we're both fine now Said Jem, as if saying and thetas the end of this conversation'.  
  
We may have to fight our way out of here, whoever brought us here will not want us to leave Aragorn said. Jem looked like she wanted to fight whoever the hell put her in this damn cave, as did everyone else. Everyone but Kat. Kat had a look of horror on her face.  
  
What's wrong? Jem asked her friend. Jem went into Kat's mind, and jumped out with a gasp. Oh my god Jem gasped. This cave has her totally demented, normally she is like outgoing, and ready for anything, but this cave has her scared out of her wits, she doesn't want to do anything save for curl up into a ball and disappear! Jem knew that she had to get her friend out of this cave, and fast. Kat did just as Jem said, she sat on the ground, curled herself into a ball and start to rock herself, Legolas was about to put a hand on her shoulder, when she suddenly shot up, a huge grin on her face.   
  
Kat took Jem's hand and put it in Aragorn's, then put Aragorn's other hand into Gimli's, then Kat grabbed Jem and Legolas' hands. Kat closed her eyes real tight, concentrating very hard.   
  
In a flash, they all disappeared  
  
  
*AUTHORS NOTE: **IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS, OTHER THAN DAREDEVIL, I AM STOPPING THE SERIES! I WILL NOT POST ANYMORE! I AM DEAD SERIOUS! I MADE THIS EXTRA LONG, SO I BETTER GET EXTRA LONG REVIEWS!  
  
  
~*~*~IMPORTANT~*~*~  
  
If you think you know what happened to the group, write it in your review, and i'll send you the next chapter via e-mail a day or two b4 I post it! Or if you prefer, i'll give you a small role in the story!  
  
  
~*~*~*~Thank You~*~*~*~  
  
MaverickGirl: **Thank You! You are the only person to review! Also you reviewed about fifteen minutes after I posted, impressive!


	10. Gandalf and the Horses

**_*Authors Note_**: Ok, I got a few reviews, and I thank you for It, apparently my only REAL fan is MaverickGirl ( thanx for all ur reviews) No one guessed what happened to the group! I was shocked! I thought ppl would want me to e-mail them the next chapter early! Or be in the story! Do you not like the prize? Or do people just NEVER read my authors notes! Grrr, ok on with the story by the way, YOU PEOPLE WERE SO CLOSE TO HAVING ME STOP POSTING! Anyway, please r&r, thanx!  
**_  
Authors Note 2_**: This will be a lot like the Two Towers, but it will still have many differences, so don't get on my case about discrepancies.  
  
  
**Chapter 11  
  
**The group looked about, they were in a clearing, surrounded by trees and plant life. Aragorn made a check list in his head. * Jem.....fine (thank god) , Gimli.....fine, Legolas....fine, Kat....unconcious* Aragorn swiftly went to Kat' side, as did Jem and Legolas, Gimli seemed more interested in the scenery.  
  
Kat wake up! Jem said urgently, trying to rouse her friend.  
  
Five more minutes Kat mumbled into the grass. Jem looked at Kat with an idea. Jem raised her hands, and dropped about a hundred little cubes of ice onto Kat. Kat shot up like a rocket, trying to dry herself off with her powers.  
  
Oh, you suck on SO many levels! Kat screeched at Jem. Legolas and Aragorn couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Kat running about the clearing, trying to get the ice out of her clothes.  
  
Just doing my duty Jem said with a smug look on her face, that smug look disappeared pretty quickly once she was raised into the air by Kat's telekinesis. _This isn't just pay back, it's a favor as well._ Kat thought towards Jem. Kat raised Jem into the air and dropped her. Onto Aragorn, after all, Kat was mean, but not that mean. Aragorn grabbed Jem as she fell, and Jem smiled at him as he put her onto the ground once again.  
  
Sorry to burst in on your little moment Gimli said, agitated. But how did we get here? Gimli asked looking towards the group, baffled. The group looked at Kat. ( *AN: now someone who REALLY knew this story well, would know how this happened) kat sighed.  
  
Well, you people obviously have a bad memory. Don't you remember when we first met? Kat asked looking towards the men. They nodded, still confused. Don't you remember what I can do? Orbing! I can orb from one place to another, up to 1/4 of a mile! Don't you guys remember me freaking you out? Legolas and Aragorn had a look on their faces that said how could I be so dense?'. Jem had the same look on her face Gimli was still confused, Kat remembered that he hadn't been there when she showed the rest of them. She quickly filled him in.  
  
Can I have a demonstration? Gimli asked, genuinely interested. Kat smiled. Then Gimli remembered what happened last time he requested a demonstration. Wait, i've changed my mind. Gimli said quickly, glancing from side to side.  
  
It doesn't matter Kat said glumly. I can only do it if I have saved up a lot of strength, and afterwards, I feel a bit faint, if its a long way I usually pass out a few minutes after its done She said, informing him, and still not making the connection.  
  
Kat Jem asked lightly. How far did you orb us? She looked and spoke to Kat as if she were a small child.  
  
About, i'm not quite sure, but a LONG way from where we were, it was especially hard, considering I had to take the five of us She said looking towards Jem, innocently.  
  
Aright, so would it be safe to say, your about to pass out? Jem said, as if asking the weather.  
  
I don't know, probably, I never feel it until it's too la- Kat was cut off as she crumpled to the ground. No one was close enough to catch her as she fell, part of the fact was that they hadn't expected it! Legolas walked over and picked her up, he was used to it by now ( sad isn't it?).  
  
They began walking Jem muttering things like She gets all the attention', no one heard her though, and for that she was happy. Kat roused quickly enough, said her apologies, and started to walk again.  
  
My, my, don't you make the odd sight Said a voice from the woods. The group turned, and were astounded.  
  
Gandalf Aragorn gasped, shocked at the sight before him. There stood Gandalf, in all his glory, white robes and all. But you fell? He said, a statement and a question.  
  
Through fire, and water, from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy, and smote his ruins on the Mountain side Gandalf paused, as if giving the matter thought. Darkens took me, and I strayed out of thought and time, stars wheeled overhead, every day was as long as a life age on the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I have been sent back, until my task is done. Gandalf seemed to have finished his tale.  
  
Aragorn stood forward. Gandalf se said with reverence, and awe. Seeming to confuse the old man.  
  
Gandalf? He said, unsure of himself, then a look of recognition crossed his face and he said with pride yes, that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey, that was my name. I am Gandalf the white, and I come to you now at the turn of the tide. He looked about the clearing. Ah, I see that you have found Kat and Jem, I hope that I did the right thing in sending them to you Gandalf said, a smug expression on his face. I thought they could help you, and if not help, then at least lighten your foul moods Gandalf had a smile on his face that said and I KNOW you were in a foul mood'.  
  
The two girls smiled at Gandalf. You gave me quite a fright in the forest Jem said, looking at Gandalf, an eyebrow arched.  
  
You saw me? Gandalf said in wonderment. Why didn't you say anything, I never saw you His eyebrows were creased with worry, he should have known she was there.  
  
Well, I fainted before my mouth started working Jem said, almost angrily. Gandlaf nodded his head in understanding.   
  
Come, we must ride to Edoras with all speed Gandalf whistled bringing a Meara, and three normal horses to the edge of the forest. _Jem._ Jem heard Kat's voice in her head. _Can you please freeze time for a minute? _ Jem wondered why her friend wanted this, but did as she said. Everyone but Kat was frozen in time when Jem did this.  
  
Thanks, I need to talk to you, without them eavesdropping Kat looked around suspiciously, as if they were still listening. In my visions Legolas always rides with Gimli, and Aragorn rides alone, that means you can just hop on behind Aragorn, but what about me? Im gonna end up all by my onesy ( The Jack Sparrow way of saying Lonesome) on the last horse! I wanna ride with Legolas! Kat was whining, and she knew it, but at this point she couldn't care less.  
  
Gimli can ride on a horse by himself Jem said, as if Kat's reasoning was a stupid thing.  
  
I don't think he can! He's really kinda bad, I think that's why he always rides with Legolas! Kat was pleading with Jem to find an answer to her woes.  
  
Hello? He has legs for a reason! Jem said, and Kat wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic, but the smirk on her face, said she was. I'm sure he can ride by himself, he would be too arrogant to ask to ride with Gandalf, so it will be fun to try and see him do this on his own! Jem said putting a hand on Kat's shoulder.  
  
I guess you're right, but i'm gonna have to hop on behind Legolas pretty fast, or Gimli might make a big deal, and we have to make it look natural, as if we did this all the time, what if Gimli asks why I can't ride on my own? Kat asked, apparently Jem had to be the answer to all her questions today.  
  
Say you don't know how She answered simply.  
  
Don't know how? I have my own horse for goodness sakes! I have known how to ride since I was six! Kat said incredulously.  
  
Yea, but does Gimli know that? Jem said with a smile, soon Kat joined her. Ok, get where you were before, i'm gonna have to unfreeze them soon, it's getting hard to hold them Kat got back to where she was standing before, then Jem unfroze the men.  
  
Shadowfax Gandalf said stroking the white horse The lord of all horses, and he has been my friend through many adventures Gandalf quickly got on the horse, and watched curiously at the other seating arrangements. Normally he would have called only two other horses, because Gimli always rode with Legolas, and Aragorn rode alone. So Gandalf figured he would only need one more horse so that Kat and Jem could share it, boy was he wrong. He watched in awe as Legolas jumped onto the horse, then helped Kat up behind him, Aragorn jumped on his horse, them helped Jem up behind him, while Gimli clambered to the only horse left and grumpily climbed on. What were they judging this by? Hair color? Gandalf shook his head and began the ride to Edoras.  
**_  
Authors Notes_**: Ok review, I NEED TO KNOW what people think dang it!


	11. King The'oden and Jem's Jealousy

* Authors Notes: Ok, once I finished chapter 11, I immediately started on this, I don't know why, but I HAD to write more!  
  
**Chapter 12  
  
** Endoras and the golden halls of Meduseld Gandalf looked towards the horizon.   
  
Meanwhile Kat was enjoying riding with Legolas, and was sure she had almost fallen asleep on the ride to Endoras. _How come we always end up places I can't pronounce, let alone spell? _ Kat asked Jem.  
  
Jem looked sadly to Kat. _ I know what you mean._ They both looked once again towards Gandalf as he spoke.  
  
There dwells The'oden, King of Rohan, who's mind is overthrown, Saruman's hold over King The'oden is now very strong Gandalf looked pointedly towards the girls Be careful what you say, do not look for welcome here They began to ride towards the gate of Rohan.  
  
As they rode in a flag fell from the sky, bearing a white horse. They began to ride through the town, looking at the glum faces and black clothing as they went.  
  
You would find more cheer in a graveyard Gimli observed, as they neared the palace gates. They stepped up to the door. One of the guards made Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli take off their weaponry, they were weary, but knew that if they needed to, they could probably wound or knock out the guards without their weapons. The guard stupidly believed Gandalf when he said that his staff was just an old man's walking stick, although Jem saw Gandalf's wink.  
  
They stepped into the great hall. Kat and Jem saw the disgusting man by the King and visibly recoiled. The men noticed and quickened their pace as not to be noticed by the guards. Kat and Jem decided to stay near the back of the hall, and be...... away from the creepy guy.  
  
They heard the creepy guy, Grima, reprimand Gandalf for being here, * What a leech* Kat thought to herself.  
  
Be silent, keep your forked tongue behind your teeth Gandalf walked past him, and Jem smiled at his sharp command. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm Gandalf held his staff high, and Kat had to suppress a giggle at the look of horror that crossed Grima's face.  
  
His staff! I told you to take the wizards staff! Grima backed away while the guards advanced on Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli took care of most of the guards, and looked towards the back. Twenty guards just stood there, though not of their own accord. The ten on the right of Kat were held in place by her telekinesis, the ten on the left of Jem were held in place by her time freezing. The girls both had smug expressions on their faces, and the men couldn't help but smile.  
  
The'oden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows. Harken to me. I release you Gandalf said, putting a hand towards The'oden. From this spell The'oden started to laugh an ugly, cruel laugh.  
  
You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey. The laughing was quickly stopped as Gandalf threw his cloak to the ground revealing the white underneath, and The'oden recoiled.  
  
I will draw you Sauruman as poison is drawn from a wound Gandalf put his staff in front of him and began the process.  
  
A girl, no woman, shot past Kat and Jem, who looked in shock after her, she raced towards the King, but Aragorn grabbed her, and held her in place. Kat looked over and was not surprised to see Jem redden, she was clenching her fists as well. Kat had to put a hand over her mouth, as not to laugh out loud. Kat looked back towards the action.  
  
Gandalf smacked The'oden on the head with his staff, and the King slumped down into his throne. Aragorn let go of the woman, much to Jem's relief, and she ran up to the King, who was getting younger looking by the second!  
  
I know your face The King said in recognition E'owyn He sighed, happy to know who she was.   
  
* Oh, good, now I have a name to match the face of satan* Jem thought, but quite loudly. So kat burst out laughing, she tried to control it by covering her mouth, but it wasn't helping much. Legolas went over to Kat, waving the rest of them on. She was trying so hard not to laugh, so he led her out of the room.  
  
Inside the room, there was a reunion between Gandalf and The'oden. Gandalf handed The'oden his sword. He looked spitefully towards Grima.  
  
Outside Legolas was trying to calm Kat's fit of giggles when Grima was thrown down the steps beside them. When he reached the bottom he clutched his stomach in agony. The King stepped down the steps, while Grima was pleading with him.  
  
Send me not from your sight He begged.  
  
The King raised his sword to kill Grima, when Aragorn stepped in, holding the King back. No my lord he said, holding back the sword. Let him go, enough blood has been spilled on his account they watched Grima race through the crowd and exit the small town of Rohan. Hail The'oden King! Aragorn cried out to the crowd, who in turn bowed down.  
  
Where is my son? The King asked Gandalf. Gandalf took the King away, presumably to tell him the terrible news of his sons death. Jem looked towards Aragorn, and was unsure what to say. Kat's laughing fit had finally subsided, so they walked back into the great hall, to await the arrival of the King once more.  
  
Well, that was entertaining Kat said, the men raised their eyebrows, in amusement. What? Oh come on! Are you still a bit miffed about my little... Kat searched for a word Outburst? She said finally.  
  
What was so funny? Aragorn asked interested. Jem gave Kat a death Glare.  
  
I WOULD tell you, if I COULD tell you, but I CAN'T tell you, so I SHANT tell you The men looked at her as if she was insane. What? I would, if I could, but I can't so I shant! She said very fast. Legolas and Aragorn just shook their heads while Gimli tired to figure out how that made sense. The mirth of the moment was taken away once King The'oden entered the halls again. Two children accompanied them. The boy was unconscious, so Kat helped Gandalf with the burden, she lifted him off his shoulders, but not enough so that anyone could see, Gandalf looked towards her in thanks, before setting the boy down.  
  
They got food and water for the poor children. Some time while they were doing this E'owyn entered the hall and settled down next to the little girl that Kat was talking to.  
  
They had no warning, they were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the west fold, burning as they go. E'owyn came towards The King.  
  
Where's mama? The little girl asked Kat, as she put a blanket over the child.  
  
You will see mama soon Kat assured the child. I promise Kat smiled at the little girl before going off and sitting down next to Legolas as the group ate, Jem was already standing next to Aragorn.  
  
This is but a taste of the terror that Sauruman will unleash Gandalf said, looking towards the King. All the more potent now that he is fueled by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from you women and children. You must fight.  
  
You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak, E'omer is loyal to you. His men will return to fight for their king. Aragorn said, standing up.  
  
Kat and Jem tuned out the war talk, it was just depressing. They focused their attention on the girl and boy, Kat began to tell the little girl a fairy tale, about a princess. Jem started asking the boy questions that would better help her to understand the ways, and paths of middle earth.  
  
When Jem and Kat heard the kings remark on how Aragorn was not the king, they couldn't help but glare at him thinking. * He will be*. Jem and Kat got up once they saw the group leaving, and bade a hasty farewell to the children. They followed them to the stables.  
  
The'oden will need you before the end Aragorn Gandalf said. Aragorn could not help but resent this large responsibility that was placed upon him. The people of Rohan will need you   
  
Jem felt important. She had a crush on someone important so thus fore, she felt important. Kat couldn't see what all the fuss was about. War. Ok, and? They had powers, they could protect and fight, why were they being ignored all of a sudden? They watched Gandalf ride out of the stables, he narrowly missed them, and would have hit Kat had Legolas not pulled her out of the way.  
  
Back in the hall they relaxed. Kat watched what was going on around her with only one eye, she was tired. Out of her one eye, she saw E'owyn practicing with a sword. * Hmm, I think Jem and I should have swords, I mean , we took lessons, and daggers too, Jem can handle on well* Kat knew from experience, because she had a scar on her hand from one of their dagger fights. * Oh, no* Kat thought as Aragorn parried E'owyn, and began to talk to her. Jem wont take this well.  
  
That bitch! Jem said walking up to Kat. Jem hated this woman, first she gets held by Aragorn, then she flirts with him? Oh Jem hated her. Jem put her hatred aside for the moment, as she was tired. They would stay the night, then leave early in the morning. Jem looked over to where Kat had been lazing about earlier and was shocked to find she was fast asleep on Legolas' lap. She had burrowed her head into his chest, and he had wrapped his arms around her. He on the other hand was not asleep, but watching her. He gave Jem a small smile, before looking back down.  
  
Jem thought that Kat had a wondrous idea, so she promptly sat next to Aragorn, and leaned back into his arms. He snaked an arm around her waist and held her in place, she fell asleep quickly enough, her head laying on his chest. Both men looked down at their charges, then at each other, smiling, and falling asleep.  
  
A little later that night E'owyn came down to the hall to check on the children, but mostly to check up on Lord Aragorn. She looked at the two small bundles on the bench, the little girl, and the little boy. She then went further into the hall where she found Kat asleep in Legolas' arms, although he was asleep as well. She smiled, then looked towards where Lord Aragorn was sleeping, and her smile turned into a confused frown as she saw Jem asleep in his arms. * She must be a relative of his, that's all.* She thought to herself * Just a relative* And with that she left the room to sleep in her own quarters, and wait for the great move the next day.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, I wrote this, and finished it, about an hour after I posted the last chapter. Wow, that's like a record for me, but I had inspiration. The Two Towers came out, so I bought it on DVD, seeing my characters come to life, and move and talk, made me write faster than ever before! Ok **PLEASE REVIEW!** And I swear the next chapter will be posted quickly after I get at least three reviews.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~Thank You~*~*~*~*~  
  
MavrickGirl: **Thanks, your always the first to review! Don't feel bad for Gimli, after that whole I'd rather die than see the ring in the hands of an Elf thing, I've kinda held a grudge, it will get better for him though.  
**  
Mirelena Isarwien: **Yea, thanks, Jem and Kat need to protect themselves somehow. I could have done it bye eye color as well come to think of it, Kat has blonde hair blue eyes, as does Legolas, Jem has brown hair and brown eyes like Aragorn, THIS WAS NOT INTENTIONAL! I only noticed this after like the 6th chapter, so I decided to do something about it.  
  
**ha! wouldnt u like to know?: ** Yea I would like to know, but unfortunately almost no one signs their reviews. Grrrr. Yea, the girls need their powers, they aren't that nimble with a sword, they took a few fencing lessons, but that's really different.  
  
**Daredevil: **Jem and Gimli don't always get along, but the remark was to let people see the witty side of Jem. God knows she hardly ever shows her face!


	12. Warg Attack

**_Authors Notes:_** I have the writing bug! I MUST write, I feel like a zombie! Ok well the chapters will come faster now ( Jem cheers in the distance), until school starts ( Kat and Jem both groan). But until school starts again, about a week, i'm gonna update faster than ever before! Ok r&r, thanx, on with the chapter!  
  
**Chapter 13  
(Ooh! I love the number thirteen! I'll make this chapter extra long!)  
  
**Legolas gently shook Kat awake, it was morning, and they had to have an early start if they wanted to get to Helms Deep by nightfall. Kat clearly did not wish to wake, so he slid out from under her, and she woke up immediately, the sense of loss bringing her out of her slumber.  
  
We have to leave, we are going to Helms Deep, remember? Legolas could hear Aragorn coaxing Jem out of her restful sleep. Neither of the girls were morning people, this was apparent. They both felt their hair, and ran to the nearest mirror to fix it. The girls appeared once again a few minutes later, looking much better, not that either of the men would tell them that.  
  
Come, we have a long way to go, and only one day for travel, it is a treacherous mountain path, but we should be able to make it. Legolas said, assuring the two girls. They left the great hall and met with Gimli, who looked... well, chipper!   
  
Why are you in such a good mood? Kat asked Gimli suspiciously. It was rare that Gimli was in a good mood, in fact Kat had NEVER seen him in a good mood!  
  
I had the only good sleep I've had in weeks! I real bed, a nice room, the guest rooms here are lovely Gimli said smiling, obviously a good nights sleep did wonders for his mood the next day. The girls looked at him in shock. Guest rooms? There were guest rooms? Oh no. Upon thinking about it, both girls agreed that they would prefer sleeping on/ by their crushes, rather than sleep in a bed by themselves, but they still couldn't believe that Legolas and Aragorn had LET them sleep on a bench, when they could have had guest rooms to themselves! They must not have known, otherwise they surely would have woken them, and sent them off to another room.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn watched the expressions on the girls faces, it was quite a treat really, they mustn't have known there were guest rooms. Legolas and Aragorn had known, but preferred to have Kat and Jem sleep on/ by them. Soon enough they were on their way to helms deep, leading the long trail of people from Edoras.  
  
Legolas was at the very front, and normally Kat would have been glued to his side, but, she decided she had better stay with Jem, to make sure she didn't do anything... stupid. E'owyn tended to bring out the violent side of Jem, so Kat stayed back with her friend. Aragorn was riding on a horse behind Gimli and E'owyn, Kat and Jem were walking behind and slightly to the left of Aragorn's Horse.   
  
Jem and Kat could hear Gimli babbling to E'owyn, which made Jem happy, because that meant that E'owyn could not talk to Aragorn, or vise versa.  
  
Its true you don't see many Dwarf women Gimli said, conversing with E'owyn, who was holding the reigns of his horse. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that their often mistaken for Dwarf men E'owyn smiled, and looked back towards Aragorn.  
  
It's the beards Aragorn whispered, smiling at E'owyn, this looked suspiciously like flirting to Jem, so she smacked Aragorn on the leg. Aragorn looked down at Jem, as if just remembering she was there. What? He asked her, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Oh. Jem said, trying to think of an excuse. There was a bee Jem said simply. Aragorn looked skeptical, but nodded his head all the same. Jem and Kat heard E'owyn laugh,* stupid laugh* Jem thought spitefully, but both girls had to laugh out loud when they saw Gimli fall off his horse screaming.  
  
Nobody panic! It was deliberate, it was deliberate! He huffed, trying to get up. Jem's laughing stopped abruptly when she saw E'owyn brushing Gimli off staring at Aragorn, while he stared straight back. *NO!* Jem screamed in her mind, loud enough for Kat to hear * That's not fair! Why does she got to have a hot shot like that? How come I don't get to look at Aragorn longingly with my hair blowing in the breeze and all that crap!* Jem was in a foul mood now, and homicide wasn't looking too bad.  
  
Calm down Jem, calm down! Kat said, trying to stop the oncoming massacre. Come on, it's all right, think logically Jem! Last night, you slept soundly in Aragorn's arms, while she slept alone in her bed Kat said reasoning with Jem. Unless she's more of a tramp than you assume Kat was trying to lighten Jem's nasty mood. It worked.  
  
It's not fair, she is getting his attention, and damn it I want all his attention! Jem said, stomping her foot on the ground.  
  
**Up at the Front:  
  
** Who is she? E'owyn asked Aragorn, who was now walking in front of his horse.  
  
Who? Aragorn said, his mind had been elsewhere.  
  
The girl you are traveling with, Jem? I believe? E'owyn asked, trying to sound casual, but she had be biting her lip to keep from asking all day.  
  
Oh, Jem, she is a very good friend of ours He said looking towards the ground.  
  
E'owyn jumped at the prospect of Jem just being a friend. like a sister! She said excitedly, almost jumping for joy.  
  
No, not like a sister Aragorn said looking towards E'owyn * why is she asking so many questions about Jem?* He wondered to himself.  
  
Not like a sister? E'owyn asked, dismay evident in her voice. Well, what then? E'owyn was getting agitated. *Jem is competition, and if Jem is going ti fight for Aragorn, she will not win.*  
  
She is more like an equal, someone I care for deeply Aragorn said, not sure how to word it.  
  
Oh, all right E'owyn said, thinking to herself * Not his sister, but not his wife, she must be somewhere in between, I have to get his attention away from her*  
  
**Back to Kat and Jem:  
  
** Jem, I can understand your jealousy, but your being ridiculous Kat said, looking at her friend with a lopsided grin.  
  
Ridiculous? all right, lets switch scenarios for a moment, a pretty raven haired elf starts flirting with Legolas, and he begins to spend more time with her than he does with you Jem saw Kat's eyes blaze with fury, as she whipped her head around to look, and make sure Legolas wasn't with any raven haired elf, he wasn't, so Kat relaxed again. See? you flipped! It's just not fair! I want his attention! I deserve it! Jem began to whine.  
  
Ok, I know why your whining so badly, but I don't think that you have reason to fret, every time we fall asleep, you fall asleep in Aragorn's arms, I don't think you have any fear that that will change. If one morning you wake up on the ground, to find E'owyn in Aragorn's arms, i'll supervise the killing myself, of both of them. Jem seemed appeased by Kat's little speech, so they stopped the subject.  
  
Ok, so is our little talk over, because if it is, I suggest that you go up there and mark your territory by grabbing onto Aragorn's arm and looking up at him adoringly, so that he'll look down at you adoringly, and E'owyn will have a conniption fit Kat said pushing Jem forwards, Jem hurried off to do just as Kat said.  
  
Jem ran forward and latched onto Aragorn's arm, smiling up at him. He looked down startled, and smiled back when he saw it was her. Out of the corner of her eye, Jem could see E'owyn glaring daggers at her, but she didn't care, SHE had his attention now. She looked forward, and felt pity for Kat, Legolas was almost out of sight, he was so far ahead, Kat must have realized that her idea wouldn't work, because she slowly started backtracking, and found her way to Jem's side.  
  
She looked towards the two. I can't catch up with him She sighed, and looked gloomily to the ground. * Oh lord, she is going to be all sad until she is back by his side* Jem thought. _You bet I will! _ Jem heard in her head, she looked towards Kat, smiled, then shook her head, she would probably be blamed for this. _ Well at least you get to be by your guys side, I can't catch up to mine_ Jem could have sworn Kat was about to cry. When the girls heard a scream from the front. Aragorn ran towards the sound, and a few moments later, came running down the hill.  
  
Wargs! We're under attack! Aragorn yelled while running towards the King. Get them out of here!  
  
All riders who can fight, to the head of the column The King yelled.  
  
E'owyn looked towards the girls, with a superior look on her face. Until The King came up to her. You must lead the people to Helms Deep, and make haste He said looking towards her.  
  
I can fight! She protested angrily, but he would hear none of it.  
  
No! You must do this, for me. She resigned, and held the horses steady.  
  
Kat was ecstatic. She leapt onto the back of a horse, much to E'owyn's shock, and galloped into the battle. E'owyn looked at Jem, who had a sour look on her face, Jem tapped her foot, waiting for something. Kat came riding back. Sorry, forgot She said in apology, as she helped Jem onto the horse. They BOTH rode of into the battle. E'owyn stood there with her mouth agape. *Unbelievable*, she though, as she led the people to safety, * Just unbelievable*.  
  
Kat saw Legolas jump onto a Horse, and tried to make her horse catch up, after all she had been a horse riding champion since she was nine.  
  
Legolas looked towards Aragorn who was galloping beside him to his left, smiled, then looked to his right, Kat and Jem. Legolas did a double take, Kat and Jem? How could that be? Oh no. *I thought Kat couldn't ride a horse? She's doing a fine job to me!* Legolas rode faster. The wargs crashed against the people of Edoras, and the battle began.  
  
Jem jumped off the horse and began freezing the animals, when the animals froze, the riders slid off the ice, and Kat burned them when she came around. Soon after the battle began, Gimli fell off his horse, an ugly beast stared him down, coming closer, and closer.  
  
Bring your pretty face to my ax Gimli said, clenching his teeth. The animal attacked, and Legolas shot it down before it even touched Gimli. That one counts as mine! Gimli cried angrily towards Legolas. Before turning around, and slashing an animal dead behind him, unfortunately, the animal fell on top of him, so Gimli could not get up.  
  
Aragorn was cutting heads off, and slashing throats every which way, while at the same time keeping an eye out for Jem, he had lost sight of her a few moments earlier. He bashed another Warg in the head as he past King The'oden.  
  
Stinking creature Gimli said, as he started lifting the large animal carcass off of him. A warg appeared before him, and his eyes widened, as its face came near, Gimli held out his hands and cracked its neck. The warg fell on top of the animal,pinning Gimli to the ground once more.  
  
Kat and Jem were fighting in different areas, Kat was burning everywhere she went, while Jem was freezing everywhere she went, so you could tell where the two girls were at all times. Kat narrowly missed the blade of a Warg, but it was shot down by an arrow, just before it would have cut her head off. Kat looked appreciatively towards Legolas, before resuming her work. Jem was either freezing people in time, or just freezing them, if she froze them in time, Aragorn would come up quickly afterwards, and kill the beast before it awoke.  
  
Gimli was once again trying to heft the large burden upon him, a huge dead animal carcass, AND the dead body of a warg, he still tried to lift it. Another animal came along, and Gimli feared for his life, because this time he had no way to defend himself. Aragorn saw Gimli's predicament and picked a spear out of the ground, throwing it at the animal atop Gimli, the creature fell down dead. On Gimli. Now he had three dead carcass' on him, and he was stuck. Quite suddenly he could no longer feel the weight upon him, he looked to see that it was gone! Kat was smiling atop a horse, and he waved his thanks before killing another Warg. Kat went off in another direction.  
  
Aragorn was thrown off his horse by one of the beasts the Wargs were riding. As he was getting off the ground a Warg on a creature grabbed him, Aragorn mounted the beast, and smashed the Warg in the head. The Warg shook him off, but Aragorn's hand was stuck in the beast's stirrups. Aragorn was being dragged along by the Warg, so he grabbed its throat and stabbed it in the chest, and it grabbed his throat in retaliation. He threw the Warg off, and then tried to get his hand free from the beast that was running towards the edge of a Cliff. Unfortunately he couldn't do it in time, so he went over the edge of the cliff, and fell to the rocky depths below.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the survivors were finishing off the last of the Wargs. Legolas and Gimli looked about.  
  
Kat, Jem! Legolas yelled, for neither of them could see the two girls.  
  
Lets hope that they are with Aragorn Gimli said reassuringly. Speaking of, where is Aragorn? They looked about. Aragorn! Gimli yelled.  
  
Legolas saw the putrid form of a dying Warg next to the cliffs edge. Gimli held his ax blade to the Wargs throat. Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing Gimli said looking towards the ground.  
  
He's... the Warg stopped to cough dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff.  
  
Legolas grabbed the Warg. You lie The Warg began to laugh, then died. Legolas looked in the Warg's hand, and found the necklace Aragorn always wore, the one Arwen gave him. Legolas looked up, then looked to the cliffs edge, stood up, then walked to it. He looked down, and saw nothing but rocks and water.  
  
I take it back, let's pray that the young lasses were not with Aragorn Gimli said looking into the tumbling currents below. Gimli turned around, and and creased his brow. Legolas, tell me, look with your elf eyes, is that them? Gimli asked pointing to two figures walking towards them in the distance.  
  
Legolas looked, and sighed with relief. Yes, that is them Gimli sighed as well, and as the two girls came closer, they noticed they looked worse for the wear, but still had smiles on their faces.  
  
The girls saw the grim expressions on the men's faces, and sobered immediately, all signs of happiness gone. The looked about curiously then turned to Gimli and Legolas.  
  
Where is Aragorn? Jem asked, concerned. Both men looked to the ground, neither one wanting to tell her the awful news. The King took it upon himself to tell the poor girl the terrible news, as it seemed no one else would.  
  
I'm sorry dear, but he is dead He said, in caring and remorseful tone.  
  
Jem collapsed to the floor, uncomprehending, she looked towards Gimli and Legolas, begging them to tell her it wasn't true, but the looks on their faces said otherwise. She burst into tears, sobs racking her body, and her friend crouched down next to her joining her in her sorrow. Jem cried, and no one could bring themselves to comfort her, besides Kat. Because the truth was hard to handle. Aragorn was gone.  
  
**_  
  
  
  
No thank you section. Too depressing._**


	13. Inseparable

**_Authors Notes: _** Ummm, just because I didn't have a thank you section last time because it was too depressing, didn't mean I didn't want reviews, well I'll assume that readers were crying too hard to review. ( I know Daredevil was, it took me two hours to calm her down!) Ok read on, and im sorry if your keyboards got water in them from the tears.  
  
  
**Chapter 14  
  
**E'owyn waited inside the walls of Helms Deep, trying to calm her jittery nerves. * What if uncle was badly wounded, or worse! Oh, he should have let me fight!* Her thoughts were suddenly halted as she heard someone yelling in the distance.  
  
Make way for the King! E'owyn heard a guard yell, from a distance, while opening the gates. E'owyn hurried to make sure her uncle and his comrades were safe, and in one piece. She rushed through the archway, and stared in shock at the low number of riders that were returning. She looked towards her uncle.  
  
So few. So few of you have returned She said, concerned. She looked and saw Legolas dismount, and Kat, hovering over Jem, who was shaking with sobs.  
  
Our people are safe, we have paid for it with many lives The King said, while taking the saddle off of his horse. E'owyn turned to where Gimli was now standing.  
  
Where is Lord Aragorn? She asked, looking at the riders, to see if she missed him somehow. She heard a wail come from Jem as she said Aragorn' so she supposed that the news was not going to be good.  
  
He fell Gimli said, no knowing how to say that his friend was no longer among the living. Jem was brought by E'owyn on the way to the Great Hall, E'owyn couldn't help but feel bad for her arch rival, granted, E'owyn had tears in her eyes, but Jem was inconsolable. E'owyn had only started the fight for Aragorn's heart, Jem had had it, and known him longer. E'owyn watched as they carted Jem down to the doors of the great hall.  
  
**Far away by some river  
  
  
**Aragorn awoke to the sound of rushing water, and the sensation of being nuzzled by a horse. Aragorn grabbed the stallion's mane, and rolled onto the horses back. The horse slowly got up, and Aragorn began the long ride back to Helms Deep.  
  
About half a day into his ride he saw Sauruman's army, they largest amount of Uruk-hai he had ever seen, about ten thousand, at least! He quickly turned around and galloped towards Helms Deep, he needed to warn the King.  
  
It was a two day trip, but he finally saw Helms Deep about half a mile away. * Thank god* He thought to himself, he needed to get there, to warn the King, and then get some rest, he was so tired! So he sped towards the entrance on his savior horse.  
  
They opened the gates to him, some whispering He is alive!' or Back from the dead, he is!'. He laughed at these murmurs of unease. he head a voice as the crowd parted.  
  
Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way, i'm gonna Kill him! Gimli raced to Aragorn's side. You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew! Gimli started to get sentimental and hugged Aragorn's waist. Bless you laddy! He said, tears in his eyes. Oh, lord, you have to see Jem, now  
  
In good time Gimli, but first where is the King? Aragorn asked, the urgency clear in his voice.  
  
King, later, Jem, now! If Gimli had the strength he would have pushed Aragorn in Jem's direction, but alas, he didn't.  
  
Is Jem near where the King is? Aragorn asked, trying to reason with Gimli.  
  
Yes, she hasn't left the hall since we came back Gimli said leading Aragorn through the crowd.  
  
All right, i'll assure Jem that i'm fine, then meet with the King Aragorn walked towards the Door, when he saw Legolas.  
  
  
Nayab Dollins Legolas said, ( elvish for, your late) He took in his friends appearance. You look terrible He said, making them both smile. You HAVE to see Jem, she didn't stop crying the first day you were gone, and from then on she hasn't slept, or eaten! Legolas said, agitated. And because she hasn't slept or eaten in three days, Kat hasn't slept or eaten in three days, and because Kat hasn't slept or eaten in three days, I haven't slept or eaten in three days! Legolas said looking sternly at Aragorn. Make Her Feel Better. He said in a steely voice.  
  
Aragorn had never heard his friend like this, it was half begging, half demanding! So he went inside where he saw Jem sitting on a bench looking toward the ground. Jem He said, making her look up. She looked at him.  
  
I must be dreaming she said in awe.   
  
No your not Kat said, smiling at Jem.  
  
Jem rushed over to Aragorn, almost knocking him over with the force of her embrace. She latched onto his chest, refusing to let him go. He hugged her to him, knowing what she had been through. He tried to disentangle himself from Jem so he could talk with the King, but found it impossible, so he had to settle for her holding onto his arm tightly, and all of them going to see the King with him.  
  
All Isenguard is emptied Aragorn said, trying to make the King understand.  
  
How many? The'oden asked worried.  
  
Ten thousand strong at least Aragorn said, trying to get circulation to his arm again, by Jem lessening her grip.  
  
Holy sh- the end of Kat's statement was cut short as Legolas put his hand over her mouth, almost instinctively! The King didn't notice. He was lost in thought.  
  
Ten thousand? The'oden said amazed.  
  
It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of men Aragorn said, dramatically I might add. They will be here by nightfall He added, looking at the girls, with a worried look on his face.  
  
The'oden had ordered every strong man and lad able to bear arms to be ready by nightfall, and to put the women and children into the caves.  
  
You have to stay with us Kat begged Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
Why do you think we would leave you? Legolas asked, worried.  
  
It's not that, it's that if you leave us alone for even a second, those guards will cart us off into the caves with the rest of the women and children! Kat said, a disdainful look on her face.  
  
Oh Legolas nodded in understanding. They were all falling asleep on their feet! I think we all need some rest, most of us haven't slept in three days, lets take a nap of sorts, only for a few hours, we'll ask to be woken before nightfall, that way at least we are rested. The entire group agreed.  
  
They headed into the hall, and asked King The'oden if someone would wake them up before dark, he said he would have it arranged. They followed the path to the guest rooms, and Jem INSISTED upon sleeping by Aragorn, for obvious reasons, and everyone understood. Now, it was harder for Kat and Legolas. They both wanted to sleep by each other, but they also both thought the other didn't ( confusing huh?). So they were going to go to their separate rooms ( where neither of them would have gotten any sleep without the other).  
  
So, I suppose you'll want your own room Legolas said hesitantly.  
  
Kat nodded, but under her breath she said not really. If Legolas hadn't had elf ears he would not have heard her, but because he did, he smiled at her.  
  
I, on the other hand, would prefer if you slept by me He said, still smiling. kat looked up, shocked.  
  
Seriously? She asked unbelieving.  
  
Seriously He assured her.  
  
They both entered the room and Kat settled herself into his arms. She shared a conversation with Jem before falling asleep. _Isn't life great? _ She asked Jem. _Yea, it really is. Your in the bed with Legolas aren't you? _ Jem asked Kat, a smile on her face. _Yea. _ Kat replied guiltily. _Goodnight, Jem. _ Kat thought. _Goodnight, Kat. _ And with that they both fell asleep in the arms of the men they loved.  
  
  
  
** Awwwwwwww, isn't that just so sweet?  
  
_Authors Notes: _**The next chapter is going to be **VERY** long, so it may take me a day or two to update, but I **WILL NOT** post the next chapter if I don't get **LONG, DETAILED, REVIEWS!!** Ok, thank you for listening to my rant, and review!**  
**


	14. Stolen Kisses

**_Authors Notes:_** I need reviews people! You have no idea how badly! Are my only two reviewers Daredevil and MavrickGirl? Prove me wrong! Ok please review at the end of the chapter, thanx!   
  
**Chapter 15  
  
  
**Jem heard a knock on her door, but chose to ignore it, she was FAR too comfortable where she was.**  
  
**Lord Aragorn Jem heard a soft call from outside the door, and her eyes shot open. E'owyn. * Hmmm, this could be fun* Jem thought to herself. Jem snuggled closer to Aragorn, and his hold around her tightened, even in sleep. Jem heard the door open a crack. Lord Aragorn, I am supposed to wake you... E'owyn trailed off at the sight before her. She couldn't believe it, there was Aragorn, his arms wrapped tightly around Jem, in bed together?! E'owyn didn't seem to notice that they both had their clothes on, then again, E'owyn wasn't thinking much when she saw Jem in Aragorn's arms.  
  
Oh, you tramp! E'owyn screamed, not caring if her voice came out as a high pitched screech. How could you? I wanted him! Jem was already out of the bed, staring with hatred at E'owyn. Aragorn was just coming around, but he had heard that entire last bit.  
  
Well, i'm sorry if I hurt your chances with him Jem said harshly.  
  
You are so dumb, why would he choose a peasant like you, over a princess like me? E'owyn said haughtily. Looking Jem straight in the eye, this caught Jem off guard, because she had always been insecure about that, him choosing someone better over her. E'owyn took advantage of Jem's trance like state, and tackled her to the ground. And just like that, the cat fight of all time was on.  
  
There were kicks, punches, scratching, biting, hair pulling, basically, the whole chick fight thing.  
  
Legolas and Kat stood in the doorway, Kat was astounded. This was almost an exact reenactment of a fight they had had in Gym once, minus the screams of Jerry, Jerry' from the other students. Kat used her powers to pull the two girls apart.  
  
Now, now girls, don't make me separate you two Kat looked at how they were already separated, blushed and added er, more? Kat was the only thing stopping the two girls from attacking each other once more.  
  
E'owyn looked disheveled, and pissed off, as did Jem. Kat stepped in between their glare fest. Goodbye She said, with a curt nod in E'owyn's direction. E'owyn looked at Kat incredulously, she wasn't going to leave! I said goodbye Kat said, glaring at E'owyn. E'owyn opened her mouth, as if to protest, but Kat beat her to it. If you don't leave this room right now, you will have Jem, AND me, on you, and I don't think you want that, do you? Kat said smiling sweetly. E'owyn could tell she wasn't kidding around, so she left the room, grudgingly, with two long scratch marks on her face, a bruise on her arm, and a tuft of Jem's hair in her right hand.  
  
Once she had left, Kat turned to Jem. Now Jem, I told you NOT to get into a cat fight with E'owyn! Kat said, hands on her hips, teasing her friend. And i'm gonna have to ask you to save the rest of the fighting for the REAL war  
  
She started it! Jem protested angrily. Bitch She muttered.  
  
Well, I have to say im impressed though, she left here with scratches, and bruises, and all you're missing is a tuft of hair, which you can't even notice! Kat said looking her friend up and down.  
  
Then how do you know its missing? Jem said flatly.  
  
Saw it in her hand Kat explained. Kat and Legolas left the room, We'll meet you in the hallway She called over her shoulder, sensing they wanted to be alone.  
  
She was wrong you know Aragorn said, once Kat and Legolas had retreated into the hallway. I would prefer you over a thousand princesses He said tilting her chin up, to meet his eyes. She was snotty, self centered, and nasty, in all senses of the word! While you are pure and good, two things she can NEVER be Jem smiled at him, and they began to walk for the door. Plus Aragorn added slyly Now I get to say that my girl beat up a Princess of Edoras He said while smirking. And before Jem could protest to the beat up' part, he bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips. Jem was shocked into submission. He pulled away, and Jem looked up at him.  
  
Your girl huh? Jem said teasingly.  
  
Like you expected less He said, as they entered the hallway hand in hand, they found Legolas sitting by one of the pillars, and Kat sitting on Legolas' lap, with her head on his shoulder. They both hastily got up. Kat looked at Jem with a smile. _Things settled? _She asked the brunette. _Things are settled. _She answered back. They made their way into the armory, to see the great army of Helms Deep. They were greatly disappointed.  
  
They looked around, Gimli huffed in a corner, he was regretting not taking a nap like the rest of them had. Most of these men have seen too many winters Gimli said, taking in the sight around them.  
  
Or too few Legolas added, doing the same as Gimli. Look at them, they're frightened. I can see it in their eyes. He said while turning around, then turning back again, in annoyance. He began to speak in elvish, Kat had learned elvish in her visions, and had a little help from a friend, so she translated telepathically for Jem.  
  
Boya houn Legolas said, turning to face Aragorn again.  
  
_And they should be_ Kat translated.  
  
Nei lai tarai'n, dan carmanique? Legolas said, looking at the villagers pitifully.  
  
_Three hundred, against a thousand?  
  
_Mel yeschat tume ny letherodasAragorn said, looking at Legolas with understanding, and hope.  
  
_They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras  
  
_ Aragorn, nedine dagors hen ouri otheres Legolas said looking at Aragorn despairingly. Natha daga thire! He said harshly.  
  
_Aragorn, they cannot win this fight, they are all going to die!  
  
_ Then I shall die as one of them! Aragorn yelled, stepping close to Legolas' face, before turning, and walking up the steps to the ground level. Jem gave Kat a look that said I have to follow him, I wish I didn't but I do' before racing up the stairs behind him. After all, the girls were staying with their men, no matter what the cost. Legolas moved as if to follow her, but Gimli stopped him.  
  
Let him go lad, let him be He said patting Legolas on the back.  
  
  
**Aragorn and Jem  
  
**Aragorn sat on the steps to the hall of Helms Deep, Jem sat down beside him.  
  
You do not know the outcome of this battle, Legolas may be wrong She said, trying to, once again see the brighter side of life. Aragorn looked at her surprised.  
  
How did you know what we were saying? He asked shocked.  
  
Oh, Kat was translating for me Jem said offhandedly.  
  
How does Kat know Quenya? Aragorn asked, forgetting the despair around him.  
  
Oh, in her visions, she could follow who she wished, so she followed Legolas around a lot, like she does now, and picked up the language. Also, someone in this realm was able to see her, an Elven guard, though young for an elf, he taught her the language as well Jem said, smiling at Aragorn, and glad she was able to take his mind off of his troubles. Why don't we get inside, and put some armor on you, because if you get badly wounded in this battle, it'll be nothing compared to the hell i'll give you afterwards Aragorn smiled, and went back down into the Armory, getting on some armor, as well as was Jem. He was interrupted as a sword was handed to him.  
  
Aragorn looked up to see Legolas, and smiled.  
  
We have trusted you this far, and you have not led us astray, forgive me Legolas said, handing him his sword.  
  
There is nothing to forgive Aragorn said.   
  
Gimli sauntered into the room, with a thing of armor around his chest, Had we had more time i'd get this adjusted Gimli dropped the armor to full length, and it touched the ground, and still was far too long. It's a little tight around the chest Gimli explained, causing the girls to burst into giggles. All of a sudden a horn blew in t he distance.  
  
That is no orc horn Legolas said, as they started up the steps to the main gate. They got to the main gate and were shocked to find hundreds of elves, awaiting orders! They heard the end of Haldir's speech.  
  
We've come to honor that allegiance Haldir said, looking towards Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn walked to Haldir, and embraced him in a hug, which Haldir awkwardly accepted. Legolas shared a hand shake, the girls could tell that these men had known each other for a long time from the looks of it.  
  
Kat looked around, bored, when she saw a familiar face, and ran to the back of the army of Elves. Legolas saw her sudden movement, and followed at a distance. He heard everything that happened though.  
  
Kat listened in on a conversation two Elves were having near the back.  
  
All right, i'm willing to believe that you saw something, but someone? You really must have lost it Said the Elf further from Kat, who was facing her.  
  
She was there! You just couldn't see her, and i'm very worried, I haven't seen her in months! Normally she comes by every few days! The second Elf said, he was closer to Kat, but his back was to her.  
  
Maybe that's because no one can see her! The first Elf said exasperated.  
  
I can! The second Elf said, and - The second Elf was interrupted, by Kat who was behind him.  
  
Enkil? Kat asked, making him turn towards her.  
  
Just a moment Kat Enkil, the second Elf said, before turning back to his friend. Now as I was saying, if she were here...... Enkil trailed off, and quickly turned around. Kat! He shouted with glee, before pulling her into a hug, which she wholeheartedly returned. He pulled away after a few moments, but still held onto her hand. Where have you been? I was so worried Enkil looked behind Kat and saw an irate Prince Legolas. It looks like i'm talking to myself Enkil said, looking towards the ground forlornly.  
  
No, actually Legolas can see me! Kat said happily to Enkil.   
  
Really? Enkil asked, hope shining in his eyes, when Kat nodded his face broke into a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Important Note: **all right, the next bit of the story will be VERY confusing if you don't read this first. There are going to be two conversations going on simultaneously, one telepathic, and one vocal. You see, Kat and Enkil have mastered the art of talking to each other telepathically, while talking to other people vocally, they are like two different entities. They had to learn how to do this when Kat couldn't be seen by other people, so that Enkil didn't look like he was talking to himself, and if people came up to talk to Enkil, he knew how to talk with them, while talking with Kat as well. First i'm going to show you the conversation Legolas hears, then I'll show you the conversation they really had.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Conversation Legolas Heard  
  
** So how do you two know each other? Legolas asked suspiciously, he did not like this Enkil person, to think, he had the nerve to hug HIS Kat! Wait a minute, his Kat? Where did that come from, ok maybe he should think into that a bit more later.  
  
Oh, well, when I first had my visions, I could follow people around, and on one of the days I was following you She said, trying to sound nonchalant, although truth be told, she almost ONLY followed him. I was shocked to find that someone could actually SEE me! You see, I was invisible to people, but not to Enkil, he could see me just fine! So we started a friendship. He taught me Quenya, and so now, I can speak it almost fluently! She said beaming up at Enkil.   
  
Legolas changed his mind, he didn't dislike Enkil, he HATED Enkil. * She is beaming up at him as if he were, well, me! I cant believe this! I have to get her attention focused more on me, and less on him* Kat turned towards Enkil, a look of innocence on her face.  
  
Enkil, I know that you are a reasonable and understanding person, so I would appreciate it if you kept a few things to yourself Kat said, smiling at him sweetly.  
  
Oh, you mean like that time when you tripped while following Prince Legolas around, tipped over a vase, and made me take the blame? Enkil said looking highly amused. Kat pursed her lips, and her eyes looked murderous.   
  
Yes, exactly like that time She said venomously. Enkil laughed, and put an arm around her.  
  
That was you?! Legolas asked, almost laughing at the look of horror crossing Kat's face.  
  
Yes She said, blushing to her toes Thanks for sharing that with him Enkil Kat said, and if looks could kill, Enkil would have been dead a hundred times over.  
  
Anything for you Kit Kat He said laughing.  
  
Kit Kat? Legolas asked, not sure if he wanted to know, after all, they were acting like two people in love, and this was seriously getting on Legolas' nerves.  
  
Yes, I once brought over a candy from my realm, let him have some, and he decided it was amazing, like me, so once he found out that it was called a Kit Kat, he put the Kit in front of the Kat in my name, and nick named me Kit Kat She said, embarrassed.  
  
No, I said, it was sweet just like you Enkil said correcting her. Kat smiled up at him again.  
  
Legolas was about ready to smash this Kid into a bloody pulp, they were flirting! He knew it, and he was going to do something about it, although it was going to have to do something a bit more subtle than smashing Enkil's face in.  
  
Kat, I think we should get back to Jem, and Aragorn, no doubt they will be worried Legolas said, pulling Kat closer to him. Kat waved a hasty goodbye to Enkil, before being pulled away by Legolas, and going down a corridor she had never seen before.  
  
  
**The conversation Kat and Enkil were REALLY having  
  
  
**_Hey, I haven't seen you in so long! Well, I can see that you have made friends as quickly as possible with Legolas. _Enkil said, talking with Kat telepathically, as he was so used to doing.  
  
_Yes, it was one of the first things that I took care of, by the way, you have to watch your strength Enkil, that hug you gave me practically cut off my oxygen supply!  
  
Sorry, i'm just testing a theory, in the next few minutes, i'm going to be flirting with you, now the-  
  
YOU WHAT?  
  
Let me finish! The reason i'm doing this is to see if he really loves you  
  
He doesn't. _Kat said, sighing inwardly.  
  
_How would you know? Do you love him?  
  
Yes. _Kat answered quickly, shocked that she knew so fast.  
  
_ Well then its settled, you love him, he loves you, get over it!  
  
God, I have just realized what a terrible influence I am_. Kat said laughing.  
  
_Well, don't doubt yourself, he loves you I know it, you may not be able to tell, he has had thousands of years to practice hiding his emotions, but I can tell, I can see it in his eyes, Prince Legolas wants to kill me.  
  
Prince. _Kat said, trying to wrap her head around the word ._ I have never thought of him like that, how strange, Im in love with a prince! _Kat said, almost giddy with the idea.  
  
_Well, don't look now, but i'm pretty sure that soon Legolas is going to want to take you away from me, and claim his territory.  
  
_Kat was about to joke, at the claim his territory' remark, when she realized that Legolas was taking her away, just as Enkil had said he would. * Hmmmm, maybe Enkil was right about that love thing* Kat thought to herself. What Kat didn't know was that Enkil was still listening in.  
  
_I'm always right.  
  
_That was the last thing she heard Enkil say, before she entered the passageway.  
  
**Back to real time, no more telepathy, where we left off in both places.  
  
**Kat was looking at Legolas strangely, where was he taking her? She had never seen this corridor before. Legolas sat down on a large stone near the end of the passage, which Kat noticed, was a dead end. Kat, on instinct, sat on Legolas' lap, and looked up at him before laying her head onto his shoulder.  
  
So, you and Enkil seem.... close Legolas said slowly, trying to not show his hatred for the boy.  
  
Oooh, do I sense some jealousy radiating off of the Elven Prince? Kat asked, in a light teasing tone.  
  
Of course not! Legolas denied quickly.  
  
Yea, sure Kat said skeptically. but you shouldn't worry so much, you'll always be my number one elf Kat said, smiling radiantly up at Legolas, and before he knew what he was doing, he leant his head forward and kissed her.  
  
  
**Back to Aragorn and Jem  
  
**Where the hell are they? Jem asked, enraged, she couldn't find Kat anywhere! She saw a figure next to her choke on his ale, but thought nothing of it.  
  
The figure next to her was Enkil. * My, my, my, they ARE having fun!* Enkil thought, laughing inwardly. It had been ten minutes since the two had left his sight, and no one had seen them since! Just then thwo people exited a small tunnel to his left.  
  
We have been looking for you everywhere! Jem said, pointing a finger at her friend.  
  
Um, we have been looking for you! Kat said, trying to sound convincing.  
  
Well the battle will begin soon, we must get to our posts! Aragorn said, running to his post. They had decided where everyone would be earlier. The two girls would stand on a large pillar, towards the front of Helms Deep, where both men could see them.  
  
Once they were on the pillar Jem turned to Kat.  
  
all right spill She said, looking in Kat's eyes, to know she wasn't lying.  
  
Kat smiled What? there is nothing to spill She said defensively.  
  
Come on!  
  
All right, when you saw Legolas and I we were just leaving a......  
  
Yes?  
  
Heated make out session! Kat squealed  
  
You are unbelievable Jem sighed  
  
Come on, I know you have kissed Aragorn, I can see it in your features, your incredibly happy  
  
Well, yes Jem admitted, a blush creeping to her cheeks.  
  
I knew it! Kat said  
  
He said I was greater than a thousand princesses! Jem said happily.  
  
He would, considering you have slept with him   
  
Slept BY him! Jem said quickly.  
  
Technically, you slept with him Kat said.  
  
Then technically you have slept with Legolas Jem said smartly. Kat wiggled her eyebrows. YOU ARE SO PERVERTED! Jem said, while laughing. Plus Legolas is like three thousand! That's disgusting!   
  
What can I say, I have a thing for older men! Kat said, sighing and putting a hand over her heart, both girls burst into laughter. Their laughter stopped abruptly as they saw the huge army of orcs in front of the great wall. And with that, the battle began.  
  
  
  
  
**Authors Notes:** Schools starts tomorrow! Nooooo! Ok I can't update this fast anymore sorry! Please review! I had to write the last 2 pages in 20 mins! I'm working in such terrible conditions!


	15. Big Bang Theory

**_Authors Notes:_** OK, why can't people review like Sabi2? I feel very special thanx to their review! That was the longest review I have ever gotten! You other reviewers could learn a thing or two from them! I cannot believe they you sat down and read my entire story through! I feel majorly special now! Ok sorry for the long time between posts, but after the fist day of school, I HAVE HOMEWORK! Unbelievable! I'll try to update as much as I can, thanx!  
  
**Chapter 16  
  
**The girls stared in shock at the amazing sight before them. Ten thousand Uruk hi marching across the flat plain before the fortress. Kat had to sit down as a wave of fear crashed over her. The girls looked down from their vintage point atop the pillar, towards them men down below. Legolas and Gimli were standing in the section where the elves were readying their bows, Aragorn was giving the commands.  
  
  
**Down with the Guys  
  
  
** You could have picked a better spot Gimli complained to Legolas, the wall was about two inches taller than he was, so he could see virtually nothing. Aragorn came up behind them and put a hand on Gimli's shoulder. Well lad, whatever luck you live by, lets hope it lasts the night Gimli said, slouching onto the top of his ax.  
  
Legolas looked down at Gimli, then back out to the army of soldiers, his eyes flashing when the thunder struck, making them almost gray. Your friends are with you Aragorn He said, not looking back.  
  
Lets hope THEY last the night Gimli said, adding tension to the already restless group. Both Legolas and Aragorn looked towards the large stone pillar upon which Kat and Jem stood, readying themselves for the oncoming battle. Gimli noticed their worried stares.  
  
They'll be fine, they have powers to protect them, you do not! You should be worried more about your own lives! Gimli did not see the need to worry over the girl's safety, after all, they had shown him a pretty good example of what they could do when they first met.  
  
They are not immortal Gimli, they could still be seriously injured, or killed! Legolas said, making Aragorn glance back towards the pillar, just to make sure Jem was still fine.  
  
Listen, if you spend the entire battle worrying about them, and they spend the entire battle worrying about you, then we will not win this fight! And Legolas, worrying about Kat's fragile state of mortality, you can still be killed, as I remember Kat hollering! Gimli said, making both men smile at the memory.  
  
**Flashback of a few hours earlier  
  
**Jem had never seen Kat so enraged, she was beet red, and glaring at Legolas like he had insulted her intelligence or something.  
  
You must be insane to think i'm letting you go out there without some sort of armor on! Kat yelled at Legolas, and Aragorn actually winced. He is wearing armor Kat said pointing to Aragorn Gimli is wearing armor Kat said pointing a finger at Gimli, who backed away from it. Why do you think you don't need any?! Kat said, Jem could have sworn that steam was going to come out her ears at any moment.  
  
  
Kat, I am an Immortal, I cannot die Legolas said, like he was explaining it to an exceptionally slow two year old. Big mistake. Kat only despised two things, well, Kat despised two things the most , one was being told she was lying when she wasn't, the other was being patronized.  
  
DO NOT INSULT MY INTELLIGENCE! Kat shrieked, Jem KNEW that this was because Kat thought that he thought she was dumb. Kat felt the need to show off her her brain and large vocabulary at most times, and people who thought they could outsmart her, became her immediate enemy. I REFUSE TO BE TREATED LIKE A PETULANT CHILD! Once again, vocabulary. Elves can die! I am not stupid! They can be slain in battle or die of grief! Kat glaring at him, daring him to tell her otherwise.  
  
*Damn* Legolas thought * She has done some research* How on earth was he going to get out of this? He looked towards Gimli and Aragorn for salvation, they just looked at him with a look that said are you insane? We aren't stupid!'. Just then Legolas was saved, or so he thought.  
  
Hey Kat! A voice cam from behind him. Enkil went up to Kat and was about to put an arm on her shoulder, when he saw the look on her face, and backed away. He leaned over to Legolas slowly, putting a hand in front of his mouth in the direction Kat was.  
  
Let me guess, you insulted her intelligence? Enkil whispered to Legolas. Legolas simply nodded. Enkil made a slight hissing noise, grimaced, then turned towards Kat. What is all the excitement for Kit Kat? He asked, hoping that the nickname would calm her down a bit.  
  
He thinks that he doesn't need to wear armor in battle Kat said, like a small kid tattling to a teacher when someone cut in line for the monkey bars.  
  
Oh! Enkil said with complete understanding. All right, well how about you go outside and I'll handle this, after all, fellow elves, we connect Enkil said, making a hand motion between him and Legolas.  
  
All right, but i'm trusting you, i'm only letting you do this because of earlier Kat said while retreating the room. But make it fast She said, closing the door behind her.  
  
Whew Enkil said, wiping his brow. Ok, tell her I convinced you to wear a special Elven armor, invisible to the normal human eye, so that you will be safe, and still keep your honor in tact, trust me, she will believe it, I have done this before, it sounds stupid, but it actually exists! Enkil said, Legolas raised his eyebrows in skepticism, but agreed anyway.  
  
  
**Back to the present  
  
  
**Legolas had gotten away with that lie, and he was forever grateful towards Enkil for suggesting it. So Aragorn left the Elf and the Dwarf to their thinking, and the orcs began to get antsy, banging their shields on the ground, and grunting at timed intervals.  
  
What's happening?! Gimli said, crossly trying to jump above the wall to see the action.  
  
Shall I describe it to you Legolas said, hardly suppressing a grin Or would you like me to find you a box? He asked, smiling down at his friend. Gimli let out a short, clipped, laugh, holding his stomach.  
  
Kat certainly has had an effect on you Gimli said, still smiling. The elf stole a glance towards the pillar, relieved to see both Kat and Jem chatting away. Legolas sighed, even in the face of death, those two never shut up.   
  
Aragorn was doing the commands in elvish, because the most skilled archers were elves. He told them to show no mercy, and prepared for the command to fire. A lone arrow shot into an Uruk hi's neck.  
  
Hold! Aragorn yelled, noting that the shooter had not been elf kind. The Uruk hi screamed, and ran towards the great wall. It began to rain.  
  
  
**Kat and Jem  
  
**Oh no! Kat said when it began to drizzle down onto them. Looking towards the sky then outside the wall, she noticed that the rain didn't affect the orcs.  
  
What's the problem? I thought you liked the rain? Jem said, looking curiously to Kat.  
  
I don't mind the rain, but think about it, if I set someone on fire, and its raining... Kat trailed off, showing Jem a fire ball with her hand outstretched, and then it was doused with the rain, and disappeared.  
  
Oh Jem said looking to the ground, But that means my ice power will be like ten times more powerful! Jem said, looking gleefully towards the army.  
  
Kat started humming a tune, then humming turned to singing, while she didn't focus on anything, she mainly spaced out. Jem had had it.  
  
Would you quit singing? She yelled at Kat All day, you to nothing but sing! In school, you sing or hum in classes, at lunch you sing, when i'm talking to you, you sing! Your singing right now! Jem screamed throwing her hands into the air. Kat stopped, startled, because it was true, she never realized she was singing until someone commented on it, many times Jem would be talking to her and she would space out and sing, while still listening to every word she said! How was that possible?!  
  
Sorry, didn't know Kat stopped, and tapped her foot on the ground, most likely to the beat of a song.  
  
It's not really the singing Jem said, feeling badly It's the song! You cannot sing My Immortal' without invoking a few tears, the song is about losing a loved one! We are going to war! That is so depressing! Jem said looking towards her friend, who was smiling. What on earth could possibly be humorous? Jem asked, eyes wide, and fists clenched.  
  
I was singing My Immortal? Kat asked, trying to hide her smile.  
  
Yes, and I was on the verge of tears, you know that song is so sad! It always makes people cry! Jem said, the wetness in her eyes a testament to the fact.  
  
I'm sorry, but it's just that, well, I usually sing something inadvertently that is related to what's going on, like one time I was trying to remember the name of something I read, and I began to inadvertently sing the song Rainy Day Man', and the story was called Rainy Day Man! So - Kat stopped at the look on Jem's face What?  
  
Were you singing that because you think a loved one is going to die?! Is that the big ha ha? Jem asked incredulously.  
  
No, think about it, My Immortal, Legolas, immortal! I think I was singing my immortal, BECAUSE of my immortal Kat said laughing, and Jem soon joined her.  
  
You are one strange girl Jem said, sitting down once again.  
  
Who would have me any other way? Kat asked, looking innocently interested.  
  
If your going to sing, get us ready at least Jem said, ready to stand up to this challenge.  
  
Just remember Jem, if you freeze the rain, you will hit US as well! Kat said, making sure her friend knew what she was doing. They saw Aragorn give the command below them, and arrows flew towards the hoard now scaling the walls. Kat used her telekinesis to throw some of them off the ladders, while Jem started freezing certain parts of the rain, so it would only hit the orcs as they were coming towards the fortress.  
  
Jem was freezing some in time, for people to kill easily, and sent sharp pointed rain droplets towards the army, they acted like arrowheads. Kat couldn't use her power of fire, which was honestly pissing her off beyond belief. She was throwing orcs into the air and smashing other orcs with them, talk about killing two birds with one stone.  
  
Once the girls realized that all the real action was going on down below, they knew why they had been put on the pillar. They had once before thought that it was because of the view, being able to see the enemy better, and have full use of their powers. They had been put up there to be out of the way, the pillar was like being in the cave. The men were trying to keep them safe. They would have none of this! Kat used her telekinesis to lower them down to the battle raging on the wall. The girls drew their weapons.  
  
**Flashback a few days ago  
  
**Gandalf came towards the girls before he left, he had a bundle under his arm, and was in great haste, but he knew they would soon need these. Girls He said in a raspy voice. I have brought you these He undid the cloth surrounding the objects. Inside were a beautiful elven sword and dagger. Jem immediately grabbed for the sword, while Kat grabbed the dagger. No matter how many battles you can fight with your powers, I have no doubt you will need these The girls quickly gave their thanks before going off to practice.  
  
**Present  
  
**Jem and Kat were headed towards the center of the bridge, just above the drain. They soon lost sight of each other in the carnage. Kat would slice a throat here, stab one there, and Jem did the same, but they were slowly drifting apart. At some point Kat heard Gimli yell I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me! which made her laugh, she lost her concentration, and her arm got sliced by an orc blade.  
  
**To the men  
  
**Gimli was hacking away, trying to get his score up some, he refused to let Legolas win this match. He could have sworn that at some point he heard Kat laugh, but that was impossible, wasn't it? Gimli hastily looked up to the pillar where they had left the girls. They were gone. Not good. Legolas Gimli yelled over the sea of heads, he saw a flash of blonde and assumed that his friend had raised his head. The girls are gone!  
  
Legolas' head whipped around, Gimli was right. Oh no. Legolas looked around the mass of people, struggling to see a whip of golden hair, when he caught a glimpse of her he was shocked. She was taking down Uruk hi like a pro! She had a dagger in one hand, and seemed to be favoring the other. * She must have injured it* Legolas thought, and his first instinct was to go to her, but he knew what he had to do. Legolas raced through the crowds, smashing some Uruk hi warrior here, shooting one down there, until he finally reached Aragorn.  
  
They have left the pillar Legolas said, and he saw Aragorn's eyes widen, and swing to the large stone monument. From what I can see they are doing fine, I believe Kat has injured her arm, but that is all, Jem can handle a sword quite easily! As can Kat a dagger! Did you know this? Legolas said, wondering if his friend had been more informed than he. When Aragorn shook his head, he looked about. Look! Legolas said, pointing to the area of bridge above the drain. Kat and Jem were fighting side by side, and kicking ass. The men were astounded, then got back to work.  
  
Gimli was keeping score now. Nineteen! Twenty, twenty one... Gimli swung his ax once more, not knowing who's side he was injuring more, his, or Sauruman's. He noticed that it had stopped raining, and noted the smell of something burning. * Oh lord, Kat is having fun* Gimli thought smiling to himself, as he clobbered an orc with the blunt end of his ax.  
  
The Uruk hi began to climb up the causeway, making for the door, something had to been done, and Aragorn's command was not doing much good against the Uruk hi shields.  
  
Unnoticed by the group, the Uruk hi were placing two bombs in the drain in the middle of the wall. A lone soldier ran towards the entrance to the drain, to detonate them. The men saw this, and did not know what to do, last time they saw them, the girls were standing right above that section!  
  
Bring him down Legolas! Aragorn yelled over the mayhem. Legolas aimed his bow and shot, hitting him in the shoulder, a shot that would have sent most to the ground, but not torch guy. Kill him! Aragorn yelled. Legolas aimed again and shot him in the neck, which still didn't bring him down, torch guy made his last few steps to detonate the bomb.  
  
**  
**BOOM.**  
****  
  
_Authors Notes: _**I know, l know, i'm satan, I can't just blow up two characters and end the chapter, oh, wait a minute I can! He he, I live for writing cliffies. Ok, In the first two days of school I had to read an entire book, do two reports, get eight signatures from my parents, and hand dump trash into a large bin ( I am a teachers assistant in one class) this is why I haven't updated in a while, and I think it is a fairly good excuse. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, with a little help from reviews.....  
  
**_~*~*~*~*~Thank You~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
_Sabi2: **Thank you soooooo much, that is the longest review I have ever gotten! And the nicest! I can't believe you sat down and read my story through, man one and a half hours! I'm glad I can make you laugh sometimes, I try to bring Kat's wry humor into the story to lighten it up as much as possible, I will try to update at least once a week, and I will probably post most on the weekends. Could you possibly do more reviews like that? It may catch on!  
  
**Hollywood:** Hey thanx! Arwen DOES exist, but Aragorn believes that she has gone into the undying lands ( which she has) and will never see her again, I think this is his way of moving on. I promise I wont stop.   
  
P.S.- I haven't really written any wolverine/rogue fics, but I might write some when I finish my other works, I have something I may write onto for them, so keep your fingers crossed!  
  
P.S.S.- Thanx! I just turned in a report about my summer and the entire thing was pirates of the caribbean oriented, I have seen it eight times ( once in spanish with english subtitles in mexico). I have that fic on hold tho until I finish this one, but I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON IT! as many may think.  
  
**MavrickGirl: **Man! I was worried about you! You just disappeared for three chapters! I thought you had been kidnapped or something, I was voicing my fears of your abduction to daredevil, you usually are the first to review! Thanx, as much as I try school and me just don't get along, and if the Jem and Aragorn thing is bugging you, just think if yourself as Jem! It works for me when i'm reading stories like that ^_^  
  
**Rori: **Thanx, Kat is one lucky girl to get such a hottie elf to herself ; )


	16. Hidden Weakness

**_Authors Notes: _**Hey! Ok I know it has been a while, but I have been super busy with homework and other things, i'm super sorry if I kept any of you waiting too long. I'm so happy tho! More people are reviewing! Also, little warning, I have just finished reading two books, and I absolutely HATED the endings of both of them, I was like crying, so i'm  
writing this to make myself feel better ( it's 3 in the morning, I have insomnia, I don't think I will sleep tonight, and I have school at 7:30!) so it may be mushy, or angry, or a combination of the two ( its amazing how often those two traits coincide).  
  
**Chapter 17  
  
  
**Boom.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn stood on the edge of the gap in the wall, mouths agape. A moment ago the entire section of wall above the drain had been blown up. Legolas and Aragorn began to run down to the rubble, when a dark form interrupted their trip.  
  
Oh no you don't Aragorn Gimli said from his position on the ground. These men need you, they cannot win this battle without your command, even if you are absent for just a moment! Legolas and I will find the girls, you stay up here Gimli said, pushing Aragorn back towards the fight.  
  
More than five minutes, and I am coming down to help you search Aragorn said, determination in his eyes. Gimli couldn't help but nod his head in response, arguing with Aragorn over Jem's safety was like like math homework, time consuming, difficult, and pointless.  
  
Gimli turned to lead the Elf down to the ruins of the wall, only to find that Legolas had already gone down and was inspecting the bodies of survivors. Damn elves Gimli muttered, walking over to where Legolas stood. How are we to find them in all of this? Gimli said, motioning to the rocks, dust, and water surrounding them.  
  
We check the survivors, then look under rocks and boulders With that, Legolas and Gimli proceeded to to just that. A few minutes later their search was fruitless, they had looked everywhere, the girls were nowhere to be found.  
  
Legolas looked around the rubble, for any sign of movement, he saw a dark shape in the pool of water by the edge. He ran over, turning the head towards him. Jem he whispered. He began to shake her shoulders, pushing the hair out of her face, and she still did not move. Legolas looked away, tears stinging his eyes, when he hears a sputter come from Jem. He turned to see her coughing up water, and sitting up straight.  
  
You live! Legolas said, ecstatic that Jem had pulled through. She gave him a blank stare, not knowing what he was talking about.  
  
What the hell happened? She said, looking around her.  
  
There was an explosion of some sort, but I shall explain later, where is Kat? Legolas asked, his eyes pleading with Jem for reassurance.  
  
Kat? Jem said looking around. She wasn't with me, when the Uruk hi began to storm the gate, she went over to help, she must have gone just before the blast Jem said, reminiscing. Unbelievable, I have the worst luck! I have been known for my bad timing, but this tops the list! She said, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.  
  
Legolas smiled, Kat hadn't even been in the blast, the news was like music to his pointy ears. Legolas got up, and helped Jem up with him, he took her up to where Aragorn was pacing. She is fine Legolas said, noticing the relieved look on Aragorn's face as he said this. Just a bit wet, but i'm sure that Kat could help dry her with her powers, once we find her Legolas said, looking above the sea of heads, looking for any sign of her, he didn't see her.  
  
What do you mean, once we find her? Aragorn asked, tilting his head in confusion, had they left her down there? Surely Legolas wouldn't have stopped looking without an answer.  
  
According to Jem she wasn't in the explosion Aragorn heard Jem mutter something like lucky her' under her breath bitterly before Legolas continued. She left shortly before it happened to help stop the Uruk hi from entering through the gate Legolas was still worried though, surely she would have seen the explosion?  
  
Well, now that we are all caught up, maybe we can actually fight in the war raging on around us?! Gimli said crossly. He left the group to get his score higher, if Legolas continued to look for Kat, he might just win this match of brute force!  
  
The group split up again, fighting with a passion, now the wall had been breached, the soldiers were everywhere. Aragorn was doing his best to fight them off with the elven archers at his command. He headed towards the gate to help the king with his cause.   
  
Kat was near the pillar once again, and she was looking out for her friends. She had seen Jem slaughtering Uruk hi in the far east corner, Aragorn was near the gap in the wall, Gimli was hacking away at Uruk hi soldiers, hoping to beat Legolas' score, but speaking of which, where was Legolas? Kat looked by a stairwell, and saw a sight that would stay with her forever. Legolas jumped onto a soldiers shield, and slid down a large stairwell on it, shooting soldiers on the way down, he hit the bottom, shoved the shield into an Uruk hi's chest, then stabbed it with an elven dagger. * Oh my god. I don't think I could possibly love him more! He is soooo gonna teach me that when this is over* Kat thought, sad that she had to tear her gaze away from him.   
  
For Kat was busy as well, now that they had a full blown battering ram, her job was much harder. The bigger something is, the harder it is to move with telekinesis, so this battering ram was not coming without a fight, and the orcs holding it in place were no featherweights either. Kat simply couldn't stop them from ramming the gate, try as she might, if she kept on trying she would use up all her energy, and then she would be defenseless, she wouldn't even be able to cry out for help. That thought frightened Kat more than anything else, so she held back.  
  
A voice rang out through the mayhem, king Theo'dens voice. Back to the keep! Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there! The king left for the only safe place remaining.  
  
Aragorn signaled for the elves, men, soldiers, and girls to follow the king back to the keep. Haldir! He screamed up to his comrade on the wall. Back to the keep! He yelled. Haldir nodded, and punched a soldier in the face. Haldir moved forwards, but was slashed in the side, he crouched down, clutching at the gaping wound, he watched the elves fleeing for the stone castle in the distance, and was smashed in the back of his head by and Uruk hi ax. Haldir fell to the ground. Dead.   
  
Aragorn could nor believe his eyes, he raced up the wall, to his fallen friend, he reached his side, and parted ways with him, putting a hand from his chest to Haldir's, then leaving quickly. Aragorn ran to the gate, checking the king.  
  
Hold them! the king said, holding his injured shoulder.  
  
How long do you need? Aragorn asked, trying to keep the Uruk hi out.  
  
As long as you can give me the king said, turning back towards the castle in the distance.  
  
Gimli Aragorn called, grabbing him from behind. He led Gimli to a small door on the side of the hill where the gate was located. They slowly inched across the ledge, until they were almost outside the gate where the Uruk hi were so anxious to get into. Gimli looked out to the Uruk hi.  
  
Oh, come on! we can take them! He said, readying his ax.  
  
Its a long way Aragorn said carefully, looking down onto his friend, a question written on his features.  
  
Gimli looked to the side, then to the ground and mumbled. Toss me  
  
Aragorn asked, not hearing him.  
  
I cannot jump the distance, you're going to have to toss me Gimli said angrily.  
  
Aragorn nodded his head and grabbed the back of Gimli's armor. Gimli quickly looked up, a shocked expression on his face, just remembering something. Don't tell the elf He said shaking his head. Aragorn nodded his head, and Gimli raised his hand once more. Oh, and, don't tell the girls either Gimli said, looking to the ground.  
  
Not a word Aragorn swore, before throwing his friend onto the ledge where the Uruk hi were bashing the gate in, before jumping himself. Both men attacked the soldiers with great skill.  
  
Kat looked down from her position on the pillar, she saw Gimli and Aragorn fighting of soldiers on the causeway, and went over to help. Kat used her telekinesis to throw soldiers off of the causeway, although Aragorn and Gimli were doing all right on their own, a little help would probably be appreciated. Kat knew that they had to get out of their soon, and was relieved when she saw Legolas throw down a rope by them. Legolas pulled both Gimli and Aragorn up to the safety off the wall. * My God he must be strong, bet he has a nice chest* Kat began to zone out, dazed at the thought of his chest ( Kat had a little obsession with chests). She saw the three split up once again. Kat turned and saw a large hulking figure running through Helms Deep, this wasn't a figure that blended in with the crowd. It was an Uruk hi soldier, with body paint everywhere, he was slashing people here and there, if you were in a ten foot radius of this beast, you were dead. This was not good. He was heading straight for Legolas. Kat knew she had to stop him. Kat focused her powers on the huge mass of rage coming from the killing machine.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye Legolas saw him, and knew if someone didn't intervene he would be dead in a few moments, this creature would not be done in by arrows, he doubted that anything would pierce the animal's armor! Suddenly the beast stopped. Legolas looked at him strangely, and before he could attack, the Uruk hi burst into flames, screeching with rage. Legolas looked up, surprised, he saw Kat smiling radiantly at him, he smiled back, and waved his thanks before killing yet another nuisance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A soldier stood in the crowd of Uruk hi, watching his brethren kill mortals left and right. It was clear that he was going for the Elf archer, the Elf had to be killed. He and the Ranger were the biggest threat to this battle. He saw the large Uruk hi soldier, he had almost reached the Elf. He stopped. *What? Why has he stopped?* Just after that thought crossed the soldier's mind, he watched his friend go up into flames. How could that be possible! This Elf was invincible. There was nothing that would stop him! The soldier looked on, interested, as the Elf smiled at something, rather, someone in the crowd. He saw a young blonde girl smiling sickeningly back.  
  
Maybe the Elf did have a weakness after all.   
  
  
**_Authors Notes: _**Ok, sorry this is kinda late, but classes are killing me! I have written SO MANY different : Beginnings, middles, and endings for this chapter, its insane! That is all I do in class. When I get what I call a writers pang, when your heart skips a beat because you NEED to write, and you have a great idea, I whip out my notebook in class and start to write! because of my hurry I forgot to do half of my math homework one day, so I am being more careful now, and updating a bit later, so please forgive me!  
  
  
**~*~*~*~Thank You~*~*~*~  
  
Rori: **Haha, lol, yea, but if you ever see Legolas, please tell me first! I would be more than happy to talk to him about this * smiles thinking of Orlando Bloom*. I always have a hell of a time trying to figure out a chapter title, this is one im quite proud of thinking up * Smug look on face*.  
  
**Sabi2: **Wow, thanks! I like to read stories like that as well, I always have to check when the person has last updated though, or else I will wait for like a year and they will never post! Telling you now this story WILL be finished! The singing thing may sound strange, but its like a bad habit, she can't seem to focus on only one thing at a time, so she sings/ hums to make things easier.   
  
**MaverickGirl: **I know what you mean about classes and not having enough time to read, but think about my position, I have to write it all! I end up thinking up different endings in classes and everything! ( I am quite sure my English teacher is ready to kill me for that by the way) Yes, of course, the MIA is gone, because of your good excuse, I know i'm gonna need one!


	17. Arrow To My Heart

**_Authors Notes: _**I AM SO SORRY! You have NO IDEA how bad I feel about this late update. I have had _so much homework! _ I also had a strange dream I decided to write about on fictionpress.net, so I began to write that. Like a week later, when I had finished all my homework, and I was writing the third chapter of this new story I say Hey, that's something I would expect Kat to say, not her! And i'm like, oh my god, Kat , Jem, I FORGOT ABOUT WARMING UP TWO HEARTS!!!! I ran ( well, more like jogged) to the nearest blockbuster, rented TTT, and watched it. I'm writing this now at like three in the morning because I am wracked with guilt. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
  
**Chapter 18  
  
  
**Maybe the Elf did have a weakness after all.**  
  
**The Uruk hi soldier watched, sickened at the sight of the two staring at each other. He watched when the girl set fire to another of his comrades. He knew what had to be done. He slowly drew his bow and put an arrow in it. He aimed carefully, and let the arrow fly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was looking in another direction when he heard a piercing scream. He quickly turned his head in the direction of the yell. Kat. He turned just in time to see Kat get shot in the chest with an Uruk hi arrow, and fall to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**_Authors Note: _**That's it! Well, that's the end of this chapter! Readers throw things at Rhianikki, she ducks as random objects are hurtled her way Hey! Not my fault, well, actually, it is. Runs as someone sicks their dog on her screaming Go get her Princess!'. The writer comes back to the computer, out of breath. Fine! You people win! I'll continue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas stood, transfixed, and watched her fall. He ran up to her, holding her in his arms. He saw Jem come up behind him, but he was numb with the shock of what had happened. She was lying still, unmoving, and arrow protruding from her chest. Jem started sobbing beside him, silent tears ran down his face.  
  
Are-aren't you going to pull it out? Jem asked between sobs.  
  
Legolas looked down at Kat, and put a hand over the arrow, and quickly yanked it free. A yell of protest burst from Kat's mouth, and the entire group stepped back, shock written on their faces. Kat sat up slowly, putting a hand over the gaping wound in her chest, and moaning in agony.  
  
Ow! Oh I have never been in so much pain! This hurts so badly, what happened!? She said, having trouble getting the words out of her mouth. With a wordless cry, Legolas drew Kat into his arms, holding her tightly.  
  
How can this be? Aragorn asked, while holding a furious Jem away from Kat.  
  
You let me think you were dead! Jem screamed, reaching her arms out to Kat, as if to strangle her.  
  
What? I was dead? I can't- I can't remember, but, oh it hurts so badly! Kat said, tears in her eyes, as she held her chest. Legolas was smoothing her hair from her face, still holding onto her tightly.  
  
You were shot with an Uruk hi arrow, you fell, but, you are still alive! Jem stared at Kat in shock, only just understanding as she said this. How can that be?  
  
Kat opened her shirt to where the arrow entered, and the group was shocked to see the skin stitching itself back up again! They watched in awe as the wound slowly healed itself in a matter of minutes. Kat stared in shock at the new pink skin where the mortal wound had been only minutes before. She tentatively placed a hand on the spot, only feeling a slight warmth where her fingers traced.  
  
Gandalf She sighed in wonderment. He must have done something to make our wounds heal, but it must only work with mortal wounds, because this still hasn't healed Kat said, gesturing to the slash on her arm. I think it must only work on Jem and I, because he was the one that sent us here after all, he must have known that we didn't have your fighting skills, and would need all the help we could get in battle Kat had a gleam in her eye now. Hey, let's test Jem! She said, a sly grin on her face.  
  
Let's not! Jem protested, stepping away from the, now giggling, Kat.  
  
Oh fine, spoil my fun! Kat said, still smirking, her brush with death completely forgotten.  
  
Retreat! They have breached the gate! Get inside! Soldiers were screaming around them. Legolas gathered Kat into his arms, and the group ran towards the castle, in the safety of the main room, the only safe room of the castle, the king sighed in defeat.  
  
The fortress is taken The'oden said, running a creased hand through his hair. It is over.  
  
You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it, they have died defending it. Aragorn was not letting the King give up, they had tried too hard, and fought too long to just give up. Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves? Aragorn asked, searching the King's face, desperate for any sign of hope. When no answer came, he persisted. Is there no other way? He asked once more, this time with force, and anger fueling him.  
  
The'oden's right hand man turned towards Aragorn a determined look on his face. There is one passage, It leads into the mountains, but they will not get far. The Uruk hi are too many. He said dejectedly, hanging his head in disgrace.  
  
Aragorn would not be deterred. Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass, and barricade the entrance! Aragorn said, shoving the soldier towards the entryway.  
  
So much death The'oden said, staring at Aragorn and not understanding his optimism. What can men do against such reckless hate? He asked, looking to the ground forlornly once more.  
  
Ride out with me Aragorn said with renewed hope. Ride out and meet them The'oden looked towards Aragorn, with some interest.  
  
For death and glory The'oden said, unsure.  
  
For Rohan, for your people Aragorn corrected.  
  
The sun is rising Gimli said to Aragorn, indicating to the window. Aragorn followed his gaze, and saw the sky lighten. He remembered Gandalf's words _Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day, at dawn, look to the east. _ His words rang in Aragorn's ears, and he looked to the King.  
  
Yes, Yes, the horn of Helm Hammerhand, shall sound in the deep, one last time! The king said, determination written on his face.  
  
My lord, can that man give a pep talk! Jem whispered to Kat who smiled in response.  
  
Let this be the hour, when we draw swords together The'oden said, putting a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn nodded, all thoughts of anything else, lost from his mind. Fell deeds awake, now for wrath, now for ruin, and the red dawn! The'oden had a passion in his eyes now.   
  
Gimli began to blown the horn in the distance ( which sounded suspiciously like a didgeridoo to Kat, but oh well).  
  
The group mounted their horses, this time everyone rode separately, even Jem and Kat. They rode through the great halls, slashing Uruk hi they passed, and having a small advantage because of the horses. As they rode through the keep, none showed any mercy. Jem was freezing, and cutting everywhere, with the news that mortal wounds would probably heal on her, she was a force to be reckoned with. Kat was being her pyromaniac self, and leaving a trail of fire behind her.   
  
A lone Uruk hi soldier ran up to Jem's horse, and slashed her leg. Oh, you bastard! You are sooo lucky i'm on a horse! Jem said, deciding freezing him was to impersonal, and stabbing him through the neck. She was holding onto her leg in pain, and was focusing on her battle strategies. The other riders continued on, riding with a fury through the keep, and going down the causeway.  
  
Aragorn looked up, towards the east, and saw his savior, Gandalf. The rest of the riders looked up as well, seeing a huge army, of possibly thousands, gather behind Gandalf. To the King! E'omer shouted, as the huge group began to race down the slope of the hill, towards the waiting Uruk hi.  
  
It was such an amazing sight to behold. Black and white, good and evil, Uruk hi vs. man, the battle of Helms Deep. The army of men had the rising sun to their backs, and the forces of good behind them. The light shining down temporarily blinded the Uruk hi, and gave Gandalf and Rohan's army the advantage. Uruk hi were being slain every which way, and there were very few casualties on the side of good. The Uruk hi began to retreat, knowing they could not win this battle after all.  
  
Victory! A soldier yelled in the distance. We have victory! and all knew this to be true. All around people began to celebrate, some were jumping in the air, some dancing, some kissing ( * cough*AragornandJem*cough*), and some just smiling, and basking in the glory.   
  
There was peace, but what people didn't notice was that an important member of the fellowship had fallen in battle, and it did not seem that they would make it to share in the joy of the aftermath.  
  
  
**_Authors Notes: _**Who am I picking on now? Why am I being such a meanie? Why can't I let you be happy for once? How the hell am I gonna keep on going with the series when ROTK doesn't come out until December 17th? All will be revealed in the next chapter!   
  
**~*~*~*~*~Thank You~*~*~*~*~  
  
MaverickGirl: **Wow, yea, as always, you are right. I probably should be working harder on my schoolwork, but who's side are you on?! You are supposed to be like Grrr, who cares about school? I need the next chapter! Darn you Mav! You're like my conscience! OK, ok, i'll work harder. * Goes off in a huff*  
  
**Oracle 10: ** I'm sorry, but I live for writing cliff hangers! I would write a longer chapter, but its like 4 in the morning and I have school tomorrow! I promise the next chapter will be MUCH longer though, ok?  
  
**brimngrl: **Hey hun, thanx for the review, but how come you said that you liked chapter fifteen, in chapter seventeen? Ok, I guess i'll never understand you brynn, ta, but please keep reviewing! ( You're a lot easier to deal with than Jenn ^_- )  
  
**Rori: **Omg! I laughed soooo hard when I read your review! That was really funny to me, and as you see, Kat is alive, so you can breathe a little easier now, and also, I wouldn't kill Legolas, I know what that would do to some of the readers ( let alone me!).  
  
**Hollywood: **Hehe, just imagine yourself as Kat and u'll be in heaven, I know I am! Well, I promise to update more, and get longer chapters up, but I wanna get some of Legolas as well, you can't hog him all to yourself ( even though I know I would)! 


	18. Into The Labyrinth

**_Authors Notes: _**Ok, well, this chapter is probably late, I know, and i'm sorry, but I am writing this ( you aren't going to believe this) In a car. I know! This is what? The third time?! OK well, on with the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! Also, last chapter I got three reviews ( and I love those of you who reviewed) why? I thought i'd get like 5 at least! Ok, my pride is wounded, and my work will suffer! I'm making this chapter long, in hopes that it will inspire you to REVIEW!  
  
**~*~IMPORTANT~*~**  
  
**A/N2: **Where have all my loyal reviewers gone? * sniff sniff* like Mav, or Daredevil, or Sabi2? Waaaaa, I want my reviewers back! OK, as long as some of you review in this chapter I think I'll be able to go on * HINT HINT*  
  
  
**Chapter 19  
  
** Jem and Aragorn were celebrating the victory, and all seemed to be well, but an unforeseen evil would prove to be the downfall of these heroes. Jem was suddenly overcome with pain, and she doubled over. Aragorn was kneeling by her side immediately.  
  
What is wrong? He asked concerned. She shook her head, she had no idea! She looked at him, and pleaded with her eyes. He gathered her into his arms and took her to Gandalf, hoping there was simple explanation.  
  
  
**~*~*~*~ Meanwhile ~*~*~*~  
  
**Legolas was cheering with the rest of the group, and smiling in victory. He looked about * curious, where is Kat? I thought she was right behind me!* Legolas thought to himself, it was unlike her to be out of his sight. He got off his horse, and looked around the rubble.  
  
Kat! He yelled, hoping that she would answer, but he heard nothing in response. He was getting worried, and after a few more minutes searching proved fruitless, he began to get frantic. A thought struck him, he may be able to find her after all. Legolas opened his mind, he had had years of training to help sharpen all of his senses, and all elves were capable of telepathy ( considering Enkil had no problem talking telepathically with Kat). He opened his mind to the area around him, and he was bombarded with thousands of different thoughts, some were chaotic, some were ecstatic. He separated the thoughts of men, from the thoughts of the Uruk hi that were fleeing, or dying. Then he separated the thoughts of the men rejoicing, and the women in the caves, he looked for a light presence, younger, and more feminine than the others. He found one nearby, but looking closer, he knew it was Jem. He concentrated harder, and finally got something. He locked onto a faint flicker of a thought, very wispy, but he still held onto it. She was going in and out of consciousness, whoever she was, and he prayed it wasn't Kat. Even if it wasn't, this person needed his help, he followed the light trail of thoughts to the stairs before the main hall. It was then that he knew without a doubt it was Kat. He went into the small corridor he had taken Kat down after the Enkil incident.  
  
Legolas heard shallow breathing, and went over to the person's side. It was as he feared, Kat was unconscious sitting on the floor of the corridor. He sat beside her, and tried shaking her awake.  
  
Nooo, I don't wanna regain consciousness dammit! Kat said, through clenched teeth, while her vision cleared. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief, at least she was alive.  
  
What happened? He asked.  
  
I don't know, a soldier slashed my stomach, and got away, I thought it would heal, or it would be no biggie, but i'm in a world of pain at the moment Kat said, trying to go back into the beautiful oblivion that was unconsciousness. Legolas needed her to stay awake, so he checked her stomach for the wound, it was pretty bad.  
  
Kat, you must stay conscious, we have to get you to Gandalf Legolas gathered her into his arms ( sounding familiar?) and ran off to find Gandalf.  
  
Both men, carrying their charges, found Gandalf in the great hall, celebrating with The King.   
  
Gandalf! Legolas cried, upon entering the room We need your help Legolas and Aragorn gently placed the girls on the ground, because neither could stand in their present state. Aragorn and Legolas looked at Gandalf pleadingly, begging for him to ease their fears.  
  
Gandalf, did you not make a charm so that all their mortal wounds would heal? Aragorn asked the old wizard, who was now looking at the girls strangely. Gandalf nodded his head absently, now checking for wounds on the girls.  
  
Then why isn't this healing? Legolas asked, pulling up the bottom of Kat's shirt, to reveal the deep gash. Both girls were well and truly unconscious now, which only increased the anxiety level in the room.  
  
It seems that whatever they were injured with, was tipped with some sort of poison, much stronger than any I have ever encountered Gandalf said thoughtfully.  
  
Can you counter it? Aragorn asked, looking towards Jem with a cross between fear and compassion.  
  
Gandalf shook his head forlornly. I cannot counter it, I can make something to help them with this battle, but I cannot fight it for them He said cryptically.  
  
What do you mean? aragorn asked, stepping up to the wizard in anger.  
  
This poison, cannot be killed with magic, the person infected must fight it themselves Gandalf said, while going back to where the King stood. But I may be able to make something to aid them in their upcoming battle Gandalf disappeared into the back of the great hall, and they assumed he had gone to Shadowfax, to get ingredients. Aragorn and Legolas knelt by Kat and Jem, they couldn't believe this was happening. They felt so useless!  
  
Come now, both girls are strong, they will make it through! The'oden said, having been in the background this entire time. Both men looked at him, with a grim expressions. I'll just go check on the women and children He said, quickly leaving the hall.  
  
Gandalf returned after a few minutes, although it seemed like hours to Legolas and Aragorn. Gandalf took a small flask from under his robe, and looked at the wounds on the two girls.  
  
Hmm, it would seem that a soldier had a special blade, he cut both girls, and the poison took longer to affect Jem because her wound was much less severe, where in Kat's case it took effect immediately Gandalf was mixing different things together while explaining this. All right, I will give them this, I hope that it will aid them at least a little   
  
Both men tried to rouse the girls, but gandalf stopped them. No no no, they cannot drink this! They have already passed into another realm to fight the evil that inhabits their bodies, we put this on their wounds, they are lost to us now, all we can do is wait Gandalf poured a bit of the odd red potion on Jem's leg, it smoked, and slowly healed up. Next he put the potion more liberally on Kat's stomach, which healed as well.  
  
That is all we can do Gandalf said sadly, shaking his head.  
  
Both men felt so useless, they were here, while poor Kat and Jem were in some unknown hell dimension, and they could do nothing to save them.  
  
**~*~*~Kat's Experience~*~*~  
  
** Kat screamed in her room. I can't believe this, this is gonna be the best week of my life! Kat was ecstatic. She was in her room ( the one in her normal realm, a.k.a. where we live, earth) and she was the happiest she had ever remembered being. According to this note her parents had left her, they were going on vacation for a week, and she had the house to herself! And according to the calendar it was winter break! She didn't have to do anything! She had her TV, DVD player, VCR, her Laptop, books, anything and everything she could want in the house, and most of it in her room! She had junk food, and lots of kick ass movies on TV! She settled onto the ground in front of her TV, and began to watch The Mummy, she had popcorn and coke( the soda!), she was in heaven.   
  
**~*~*~Jem's Experience~*~*~  
  
** GONE FOR A WEEK?! ALLELUIA! Jem was running around her room, she loved this! She HAD to call everyone she knew, and invite them over, or go to all their houses, THIS WAS HEAVEN! She ran over to her phone, but there was no phone, she checked downstairs, but there were no phones there either. * How odd* She thought to herself. She went back to her room, and sat down, pretending to read. She was really thinking. * Why aren't there any phones? Something has to be wrong, why can't I remember the school year so far? Why cant I remember where I was? God, something is nagging me at the back of my head, i'm forgetting something!* She got up, she had an idea. She slyly went over to her computer.  
  
I should play some games online! She said loudly. She went over to her computer, and almost laughed with relief when she saw she had internet access still. She muted the computer, and signed onto AIM. None of her friends were online. * Maybe they just really aren't online* she tried to assure herself. * I'm being silly, I should enjoy myself!* Jem stayed online, and turned the volume on the computer up, so that if someone signed on, she would hear it.  
  
She went into her room and turned her stereo on, hell her parents weren't home, she could do it loud! Linkin Park began to blare out of the speakers, and she took a book off her shelves, and began to read.  
  
**~*~*~Kat~*~*~  
  
** Kat was getting very pissed off, where the hell was her cell phone? Finally she gave up and went into the living room to use one of the normal phones. There weren't any. * Ooookaaay, so maybe i'll call Jenn later*  
  
Kat turned her TV on and kept watching whatever channel she was on, because for some reason all her favorite movies were on. After Queen Of The Damned ended, Labyrinth began.   
  
Oooh! I didn't know they even showed this on TV anymore! Kat got closer to the TV( if you have seen this movie, you'll know where i'm going with this, if you haven't, you should). The scene came up where Sara had just escaped Jareth, and found herself back in her old room, back home. Sara couldn't remember where she had been, but had a nagging feeling she was forgetting something. She was surrounded with everything she loved, what didn't she have? She saw a bear she had given to her little brother Toby. Toby! That's what she was forgetting, she had to go back to him! He was trapped with the Goblin King, he made her forget why she had gone into the Labyrinth, and made her forget the entire adventure. Sara screamed Toby's name, and the illusion shattered, and she went back on her search.  
  
Kat backed away from the TV. * OK, that scenario is QUITE familiar* She looked around, SHE couldn't remember what she had been doing before, and SHE had a nagging feeling she was forgetting something. OK she doubted that she had been in a Labyrinth, and she KNEW she didn't have a little brother. Who were they trying to make her forget? And who were they?  
  
* Dammit! I need to call someone! Maybe one of my friends knows where I've been, Erin is usually always around me, it could be her. Maybe Jenn knows something, or Brynn, but how can I talk to them!* Kat was pacing her room, and a thought struck her. * Duh!* She ran to her laptop. She looked at her clock, 12:00 was blinking. Upon checking the rest of the house, all of the digital clocks read a blinking 12, and the non-digital ones were all on twelve as well, even the watches! She was relieved when she found that she still had internet access. She signed onto AIM.   
  
YES! She screamed. On her buddy list was . Jem.  
  
**~*~*~Jem~*~*~  
  
**Jem was bobbing her head to the music, and she heard a sound from the computer. She quickly turned her stereo off, and ran out of her room. She sat in front of her computer, and screamed with joy, on her buddy list was . Kat.  
  
**flamedgrl:** Hey!  
**springyumbrella: **Hi!  
**flamedgrl: **ummm, not sure how to ask this...  
**springyumbrella: **this may sound strange to you..  
**flamedgrl: **do u kno where I have been?  
**springyumbrella: **have I been with you recently?  
**flamedgrl: **ok, that was odd, no, actually, i'm not sure if I was with you recently  
**springyumbrella: **yea, I can't really remember where I have been...  
**flamedgrl: **u 2?  
**springyumbrella: **you can't remember where u have been either?  
**flamedgrl: **lemme guess, ur parents are gone for the week, and you have everything you want in your room/ house, and you want to call some friends, but you have no phones in ur house?  
**springyumbrella: **yea... umm no offense, but how can I be sure this is u, ur kinda freaking me out here  
**flamedgrl: **how can I be sure this is u?  
**springyumbrella: **ok, we'll each ask each other a question, that only the other would know  
**flamedgrl: **ok, ummm, why is your sn springyumbrella?  
**springyumbrella: **because one day I told you randomly I like my umbrella, its springy!  
**flamedgrl: **ok, now you ask me  
**springyumbrella: **ok... which one of your books didn't I like, and why didn't I like it?  
**flamedgrl: **easy, it was Wings In The Night, and I believe your exact words were It's perverted!  
**springyumbrella: **k, we both pass  
**flamedgrl: **yay us  
** springyumbrella: **ok, now we gotta figure out why the hell we can't remember what we have been doing for the past few days.  
**flamedgrl: **ever seen the movie Labyrinth?  
**springyumbrella: **yea, u showed it to me once  
**flamedgrl: **remember that scene where Jareth tries to make Sara forget about her brother?  
**springyumbrella: **yea, and she is in her room with all that stuff  
**flamedgrl: **sound familiar?  
**springyumbrella: **oh shit.  
**flamedgrl: **yea  
**springyumbrella: **so what do we do?  
**flamedgrl: **I dunno! what do you think, got any brothers i'm not aware of?  
**flamedgrl: **Jenn?  
**flamedgrl: **hello?  
  
Jem's computer shut down in front of her.   
  
Damn it! she yelled, she was so close, and now she was afraid, she was alone again. Jem went into her room, and put another CD into her stereo, she should at least enjoy herself while she could.  
  
**~*~*~Kat~*~*~  
  
** Damn it! Kat yelled, as her laptop shutdown in front of her. She turned the TV back on, but even her favorite movies wouldn't cheer her up. She needed music. She put the Daredevil soundtrack in her stereo, and set it on random. Bleed For Me by Saliva began to pour out of her speakers.  
  
_All I ever wanted was to be at your service  
But now I'm alone cause you were here and you're gone  
And all I ever wanted was to feel I had a purpose  
But now that's all gone  
But if you could give me  
  
Just one love, just one life  
just one chance to believe at night  
Just one love, just one life...  
  
You bleed for me and I didn't get to notice you  
Now I'm stuck out on a line  
Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you  
Now you're stuck in my mind  
  
_Kat was getting a strange feeling, this song always made her tear up, she couldn't help but sing, she had the oddest reaction to hearing it now though..._  
  
All I ever wanted was to be what you needed  
Cause something so strong, it could never be wrong  
And all I can promise, is to say what I'm feeling  
We've made it so long  
But if you could give me  
  
Just one love, just one life  
just one chance to believe at night  
Just one love, just one life  
  
You bleed for me and I didn't get to notice you  
Now I'm stuck out on a line  
Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you  
Now you're stuck in my mind  
  
Just one love in my life!  
  
_It struck Kat like a bolt of lightning, her eyes widened, a picture was in her head, blonde hair, blue eyes, like the sea after a storm, but she couldn't grasp his name..._  
  
You bleed for me and I didn't get to notice you  
Now I'm stuck out on a line  
Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you  
Now you're stuck in my mind  
  
Just one love in my life  
Just one love in my life...  
  
_ Legolas! Kat yelled, she couldn't believe she had forgotten him, forgotten Middle-Earth, forgotten everything! LEGOLAS! As she said his name a sudden wealth of fear enveloped her. She heard two dogs barking in the distance. * What the hell? How could I hear two dogs barking? We live on the fifth floor!* It was true, her apartment was on the fifth floor of a building by the ocean, how could she hear dogs so clearly? Kat slowly turned around, she heard a sound come from her living room. Kat took a tentative look around her room, everything seemed more sinister now. She opened her door with a creak, and poked her head out of her doorway. She got into the hallway, and was slowly trying to make her way out of the apartment, which meant, unfortunately, that she would have to pass by the living room. When she passed the living room, she saw something that scared the daylights out of her. Two angry dobermans, growling at her from the couch. Kat didn't have any dogs. Kat bolted out the front door, the dogs on her tail, she frantically pressed the elevator down button, but it wasn't coming fast enough!  
  
Kat raced down the building's stairway, hoping to god that those dogs couldn't run down stairs. Lucky her, They could. When she got out of her apartment building, she raced down the street, there were no cars, no people, no nothing, and the dobermans were catching up.  
  
Dammit! This is like something out of Resident Evil! Kat screamed, and then she turned around. but these aren't zombie dogs... Kat had an idea, if it worked, she would be saved, if it didn't, she was dead. * Please god* she silently prayed. Kat stuck out her hands, and the dogs were raised into the air. YES! I still have my powers! Now good dogs... Kat smashed the two dogs together in the air repeatedly, before hurling them into the Pacific Ocean. don't bite.(brownie points if anyone knows where I got that from).  
  
Kat returned to her room, and turned the TV back on. All right, seeing as i'm gonna be here for a while, I might as well enjoy myself! She sat back and started watching A Knights Tale.  
  
**~*~*~Jem~*~*~  
  
**Jem was currently pushing a large ice block down her street. In the ice block were two large dobermans. Jem had been listening to the Daredevil CD when Bleed For Me came on, it hit her like it had hit Kat. She screamed Aragorn's name, and she started to hear a growling coming from downstairs.  
  
_Flashback  
  
_ Princess? Jem asked uncertainly, she doubted the growling was coming from her dog though, when her adorable little dog came through the doorway to her room, and the growling continued, she swore.  
  
Jem slowly descended the stairs of her house, and looked into her living room. Two dobermans. Crap. Jem ran out the doors of her house, and down the empty streets. Jem turned around swiftly, and stuck out her hands. The dogs were frozen in time. An inch away from her face.  
  
Oh thank god Jem said, but seeing the dogs like that unnerved her, so she actually froze them. Jem now had a double dog-cicle. Which brings us back to the present.  
  
_Present  
  
_Jem walked back to her room, and was about to turn the stereo back on, when a sudden blackness engulfed her. Jem screamed, and found she was being held down by two strong arms.  
  
Let me go! Let me go! Jem yelled, kicking and screaming.  
  
Jem! Jem! It's me, Aragorn! Jem looked up, and saw it was true. It really was Aragorn! She hugged him fiercely, she did NOT want to let go. Legolas was smiling, he was glad to see Jem was all right. The smile melted into a frown as he looked down at Kat. Kat had not awoken, and that could not be good.  
  
**_Authors Notes: _**OK, this chapter is long, so I want REVIEWS PEOPLE! It's not that hard, just click the Go button at the bottom of the page by Submit Review', and you will make me the happiest Author in the world! Thanx!  
  
**~*~*~*~THANK YOU~*~*~*~  
  
Hollywood: **Thank You! You are my NEW loyal reviewer, all my other reviewers have left me * sob* thanx, and this was LONG and FAST so, that means we share!  
  
**Rori: **I just realized that you are a real un sung hero, you have reviewed faithfully at least seven times! You rock! I was looking back on my reviews and was like wow, Rori reviewed a lot! Keep the reviews coming! I'm sorry about Haldir, but it had to happen, also, Legolas is MUCH more preoccupied with Kat to notice Haldir, so he's fine ^_^  
  
**Aldulin: **Yay! I need another faithful reviewer! as you can see, MOST HAVE LEFT ME! Ok I am a bit bitter, but i'll live. Thanx! I can't believe u read through my entire story, i'm actually typing this at 3:20 in the morning, so maybe I shouldn't be making fun ^_^


	19. Kam and Jet?

**_Authors Notes: _**I LOVE YOU ALL! Ok, can you people please tell me your logic? I post chapters that are 8 pages long, and I get one review. Then, I post a chapter one paragraph long, and I get 7! NOt that im complaining in ANY way! Oh, well, crazy reviewers...  
  
**Also: **Ok, considering ROTK isn't out yet, I am going to write my own version of it, he he he, so it will probably end up with an ENTIRELY different ending and scenario than the movie, but you know what? Who cares!  
  
**Chapter 20 ( nice and round)  
  
  
**Gandalf had told the group that they mustn't linger in the halls of Medulsed, they had to leave, although Gandalf would not tell them why. Aragorn and Jem were at the front of the group, which now consisted of Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, Jem, Legolas, and an unconscious Kat. ( by the way people, I went back to check something out, and reread the story, guess what? Kat has been unconscious 7 times! Good god! I swear to you right now, NEVER again!) Gandalf stopped for the night at a clearing, and told them to take rest.   
  
Jem curled herself into Aragorn's arms, and the soon fell asleep ( Gandalf was flabbergasted at seeing this, because remember, he hadn't known about them being together). Gimli was snoring away in a corner, and Legolas was watching over Kat.  
  
Your realize that she will not simply walk away Gandalf said, amusement lining his voice.  
  
I'm not willing to take the chance, Jem has awakened, why hasn't Kat? Legolas said, his worried stare searching Gandalf face.  
  
Maybe because her wound was much more severe than Jem's Gandalf said simply.  
  
Legolas hadn't thought about that. He hadn't thought about much of anything actually.   
  
I just want to be sure Legolas said resolutely.  
  
Gandalf nodded his head, and slowly fell asleep.  
  
  
**~*~*~*~Kat~*~*~*~  
  
** Kat sighed in boredom. She was watching all her fav movies, but this was getting tiring! Kat turned off the TV, and went over to her laptop. While it started up, she twirled a loose strand of hair between her fingers.   
  
That's it! I can't stand it anymore! I wanna go back to Middle- Earth, NOW! Kat screamed into her room. Kat opened the door to her balcony, and screamed at the top of her lungs I WISH I WERE BACK IN MIDDLE EARTH! Blackness surrounded her, and a creepy voice whispered something eerily into her ear.  
  
_Fine, have your wish, but I am not done playing with you yet...  
  
_Kat shivered and woke up, two strong arms surrounded her. * Awww, Legolas is sooo, sweet!* She snuggled closer to him, and when his rough chin touched her forehand, she stopped dead. * Ummm, Legolas doesn't have a rough chin, he can't grow a beard, it's an Elf thing I think, so, um, there must be a logical explanation for this...* Kat slowly turned around slowly, and let out an ear piercing scream. It was Aragorn.   
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aragorn was startled awake.  
  
What's the matter? He asked her concerned.  
  
What's the matter?! What's your problem! Hello? Who the hell do you think I am? Kat ran away from the clearing. Once she was far away from the clearing as her legs would take her in five minutes, she sat on the cold, damp ground.   
  
Kat was breathing heavily from the running. * What the hell is Aragorn doing?* She thought to herself. She absentmindedly tucked a strand of brown wavy hair from her face. Kat stood stock still. She took the hair from behind her ear. * WAVY BROWN?! MY HAIR IS STRAIGHT BLONDE!* Kat inspected a few more things, her ears were pierced, she didn't have pierced ears. Holy God. She was in Jem's body.  
  
Kat ran back to the clearing. She saw her/Jem lying on the ground, and Legolas was sleeping on a rock by her. He woke up when Kat/Jem entered the room. (// *AN: I am going to change the names so it is easier to understand. Kat in Jem's body will be : Kam ( The from Kat, the from Jem) and Jem in Kat's body will be Jet ( Je from Jem, T from Kat) Ok try to remember that!//)   
  
Kam slowly crept into the room. Legolas stirred, and woke up. Jem, what are you doing here? He asked, slowly getting up. Kam went over to Jet, and shook her awake.  
  
Huh? What do you want? Jet asked Kam. Legolas smiled broadly.  
  
You're awake! He said happily, and hugged Jet. Jet pushed away from him, while Kam smacked him over the head repeatedly. What? He asked shielding himself from Kam's bashing.  
  
Don't hug her! Hug me! I'm the one who's been gone! Kam said angrily to Legolas.  
  
What are you talking about? Legolas asked, watching curiously as Jet stared at Kam, and then inspected her ears and hair.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Jet screamed. What happened!? Jet screamed.  
  
I don't know! Kam screamed back, both girls were close to tears.  
  
Aragorn came into the clearing then, and went over to Legolas. What is going on? He asked in hushed tones, he didn't want to get too close to Kam after what had happened earlier. Jet saw him and ran over to him, crying into his shirt. Aragorn held her awkwardly, and looked to Kam in question, but Kam was already burying her face into Legolas' shoulder and crying as well. Both men were glaring at each other, because each one had the other's girl ( confusing huh?). Or so they thought.  
  
Gandalf came into the clearing, once heard the wailing he decided to investigate. He gasped when he saw the two girls.  
  
Kat! He said, and looked towards Kam. Kam lifted her head from Legolas' shoulder.  
  
Yes? She sniffled, and Legolas took a step back, staring at her strangely.  
  
What happened? Gandalf asked, sitting her down calmly.  
  
I don't know! I was in the other dimension, and I said I want to go back to middle earth right now!' and then this creepy voice sounded in my ear, saying something like fine, but i'm not done playing with you' Kam shivered, remembering the voice. And when I woke up, I was like this! Kam said, gesturing to herself.  
  
Hmmm, sounds like Saruman's tricks, I will see if I can remedy this... Gandalf went off, muttering things to himself.  
  
Kam and Jet looked at each other, and then at themselves. They shook their heads. Do I really look like that? Both girls asked, looking towards the men. The men obviously were having a hard time understanding all this, so both sat down instead of answering the girl's question.  
  
The girls basically just looked at each other the entire time Gandalf was gone, and when he came back, everyone was relieved, because this was getting _creepy! _  
  
I think I can fix this Gandalf said, holding a little vial in his hand, and Aragorn vaguely wondered where he kept them all.  
  
Gandalf gave both girls the odd little wooden vials, and both girls took a tentative sip. Kam and Jet made terrible faces, and spit some of t back out.  
  
You must drink it! Gandalf insisted. Kam and Jet cringed, then downed the vials in one gulp. Kam made a gagging noise and Jet began to shake her head, making an awful face. And odd expression crossed both girl's faces, and then they both stood wide eyed.  
  
Did it work? Aragorn asked, then noticed that Gandalf had left the room. Kat and Jem both checked their hair color, and then ran towards their men, and kissed them full on.  
  
After about two minutes, they drew apart, and smiled at each other.  
  
I take it that your back in your own bodies Legolas said, grinning.  
  
How'd you guess? Kat asked teasingly back.  
  
Hello? A small voice came from a corner of the clearing.  
  
The group of four looked towards the sound, and saw a young Elf, probably only 500 years. He was obviously a messenger for royalty, he was dressed in white robes, green accents and golden trim. I have a message for the Prince He said, in the same hesitant tone.  
  
Legolas stepped forward, and took the letter, while the messenger bowed and left. Kat began to giggle, and had a huge grin on her face.  
  
_What? _Jem asked.  
  
_I'm in love with a Price! I'm soooo happy right now!  
  
Yea, but my guy's gonna be king  
  
Yea, but my guy is already a prince  
  
oh, come off it! _Jem said, smacking Kat on the arm.  
  
You come off it! Kat said, retaliating , and hitting her back.   
  
Oh come on! Jem and Kat proceeded to use their nails, and feet to tackle each other to the ground. Another cat fight began, while they were rolling around, Legolas began to read the letter, and had a solemn look on his face. Legolas and Aragorn looked towards the girls, and were shocked to see them fighting.  
  
Girls? Aragorn said, making the girls stop the fight. What are you fighting about now? He said, sighing.  
  
Nothing! Jem and Kat replied quickly, while brushing themselves off.  
  
Whats in the letter? Kat asked, trying to divert the attention to Legolas.  
  
It's from my father Legolas said He said I must return to Mirkwood immediately, he is quite vague, but apparently it is a matter of great importance that I go right away Legolas was folding up the letter now and gathering his things.  
  
Your leaving? Kat said, and Jem could hear a hint of tears in her voice as she said this.  
  
I'm sorry Kat, really I am, but I promise, I will be back as soon as I can He kissed the top of her head, and left the clearing.  
  
Kat felt bereft and empty without him around, so Jem went over to comfort her friend. He will be back as soon as he can, and you know Legolas, he will probably get there and back in no time! Jem's words were of little consolation to Kat.  
  
  
**_Authors Notes: _** Ok, i know this is short, but I am feeling VERY sick, and I don't think I can keep going. I wanted to post this chapter quick as well, so I promise the next chapter will be very long. My friend Erin helped me with idea's for the next chapter, so I can't wait to write it, but i'm just feeling SICK and can't manage right now. The next chapter will be up once i'm feeling a bit better, so.. maybe in a few days! Oh and of course **_REVIEW!!!!!!_**  
  
**Also, i'm writing this sick, as you know, so i'm not even proofreading this! I know there will be mistakes, bu i'll correct them later.**  
  
  
**Hollywood: **I know what you mean, why don't teachers understand! Yea, you are officially my new loyal reviewer, because you have reviewed the last like, 8 chapters! Also you're sharing leggy, so you rock!  
  
**ElvenStar5: **Thanx! ^_^  
  
**daredevil: ** Yea, maybe Princess will have another cameo...  
  
**charlie: **Thanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanx! I will!  
  
**Aldulin: **YEA! I'm soooo happy you got that!I thought no one would get the buffy reference! Yea, ANGEL IS A HOTTIE! But I like Angelus more ( leather pants!) Labyrinth really rox, that's why I named the chapter that as well ^_^  
  
**Sabi2: **Hey! Missed you! I tend to pretend I know my reviewers so.... yea. You poor thing! Grounded from the computer! I would die! I always pretend that I need my laptop for homework, so they don't take it away, he he he!  
  
**mrnynb: **Wow! You reviewed like ALL of my stories!! Im so happy! Yea, I know what ur talking about in chapter 8, and I intend to fix it soon. Also, a few strange things you REALLY PREDICTED the whole love will bloom in chapter 15 thing, you were right! Also, I was creeped out, b/c when I read ur review I was eating ribs, and then you said you were, so I was like _freaky!_  
  
**Aragorns-gurl33: **Yea, don't worry about me being mad, I don't take criticism well, but this I understand. Like 3 other ppl have been asking me about Arwen, an I swear in the next couple of chapters i'll make it clear! Arwen has gone to the undying lands, and he knows he will probably never see her again, so Jem is his way of sorta moving on, but he's just not ready to part with the necklace yet, so he'll keep it a while longer.  
  
**Chrystyna: **Thanx 4 understanding, and thanx for the talented writer bit, unfortunately, my English teacher doesn't agree with you!  
  
**hoshinekoyasha: **Library computers never work, grrr...  
  
**Sorceress-of-Sangolia: **Thank You! You wouldn't mind telling that to my English teacher would you... ^_^


	20. Adrianna

**_Authors Notes: _** You guys rock, all my reviewers are saints! Ok this is the first chapter I have ever written from someone's POV without the girls! Enjoy and **_REVIEW!!!  _** Also **Very Very Sorry for the late update!!! ** It''s just that, further and further into the school year, I feel like my work is getting worse and worse! I'm afraid im gonna post a chapter and someone will be like Next time, how about you write something WORTH READING! So, with that paranoid remark, on to the chapter!  
  
  
**Chapter 21  
  
**Legolas was running through the forests of Mirkwood, he had only a little way to go now, and was in a hurry to get back. A few more steps, and he had broken through the light forest, and was on a path up to the beautiful castle. As he stepped through the halls Elves bowed in his direction, something he had become accustomed to over the years. He entered his father's hall, and approached the throne.   
  
You sent for me father? He questioned, bowing his head respectfully.  
  
Legolas! I had not expected you to come so quickly! Come, sit! His father said, gesturing to the smaller chair by the throne.  
  
Thank you father, but I am in great haste, what did you wish of me? He asked, declining the chance to sit after running so long in the forests.  
  
His father raised his eyebrows in surprise, but nodded his head anyway. Adrianna! He yelled through the hall, and a figure clad in a long green gown came into the large room. She had long raven hair, and flawless, beautiful features. Legolas' eyes widened in shock.  
  
Adrianna! he gasped. The Elven maiden smiled at him warmly, and hugged him. What are you doing here? He asked. Adrianna led him into another room, and closed the door behind them.  
  
It has been a long time Legolas Adrianna said, still smiling at him. What? 1000 years? Legolas nodded his head numbly.  
  
Adrianna, how can you be here? Do they know what you have done? Legolas asked, worry filling his voice.  
  
Yes, over the years I have paid for what I have done, and I am sincerely sorry. I explained what happened to your father, and he said that he thought I had paid the price. When I realized that you were no longer here, I asked your father to send for you. I really must speak with you about what happened. Adrianna said, looking to the ground guiltily.  
  
Are you angry with me? Legolas asked, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze.  
  
I was for a while She admitted But I now understand that what you did was the right thing. You made the right choice, and now all I want is for us to be friends again, like how we were before! Adrianna said, pleadingly.  
  
Of course, but I am on a mission now, very busy, I have to get back to the group I was with Legolas said, heading for the door.  
  
Tell me you forgive me She pleaded  
  
I forgive you, I did a long time ago Adrianna, but I must go! He said, almost out the door.  
  
I am coming with you. Adrianna announced. He looked at her in shock.  
  
NO, you're not Legolas said firmly.  
  
Your father said I could, it would be part of my debt to the world! Adrianna said, following him out of the room.  
  
She will come with you Legolas, she needs to be out and about, all she wants to do is be with you! The King said, nodding Adrianna out the door, and holding Legolas behind. Son, she is a beautiful Elf maiden, and I know she had made her mistakes, but all she wants is forgiveness The King stopped for a moment, and reached behind the throne. He pulled out a delicate crown, more like a tiara. It was silver, with dainty arches, and points, it was very simple though. It was beautiful, with gems accenting it here and there. He handed it to Legolas, who had a puzzled countenance.  
  
Father, this is the crown for the Princess, I have no use for it... Legolas trailed off, suddenly understanding what his father was implying. I am NOT marrying Adrianna Legolas stated.  
  
Not now son, not now, but maybe in a few years time, you will change your mind- Legolas interrupted him.  
  
No, I wont, I am taking Adrianna with me though. I love her as a friend, nothing more And with that, he left the hall.  
  
Adrianna was waiting for him outside. Can we go? she asked. He nodded, and they began the long walk back to the clearing where he had left the group.  
  
**~*~*~*~Back To The Group~*~*~*  
  
**The group had moved into a small cave by the clearing, so that if any unwelcome visitors came by, they would be well hidden from view.**  
  
**Kat was bored out of her mind! Aragorn and Jem were talking somewhere else in the little cave, and Gandalf was making a potion of sorts. Gimli was out exploring, again. She was sure Aragorn and Jem were making out, and Gandalf was really into his potion making, so she doubted that anyone would notice if she went out for a walk.  
  
Kat stepped out into the night air, and a shiver ran down her spine. It was chilly, and the Elven clothing she and Jem had been given didn't really help keep out the cold. She missed Legolas so much, he had been gone four days! She wandered through the woods aimlessly, and finally leaned against a tree when she was got tired. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, and began to hum some song from a movie.  
  
Wonder how long it'll be before anyone notices I'm missing She mused aloud. She sighed and leaned her head against the tree, and started drifting off.  
  
**~*~*~*~Back at the Cave~*~*~*~  
  
**Legolas and Adrianna entered the cave, and found Gandalf on the floor, mixing different substances together. Gandalf He said, rousing the man out of his experiment. I have brought a friend back with me, I hope you all don't mind, i'll explain everything in the morning, I am too tired now. Gandalf could tell that Legolas had rushed back to see Kat once again.   
  
Aragorn and Jem came out from the back of the small cave. Legolas! Your back! And you have brought a friend... Jem trailed off, looking at Adrianna strangely. * Kat IS NOT going to be happy* Jem thought to herself.  
  
Yes, this is Adrianna Legolas explained I will explain everything to you all in the morning, but I am just so tired at the moment Legolas said, yawning. Jem and Aragorn nodded in understanding. Legolas looked around Where is Kat? He asked, he thought she would be first to greet him.  
  
Everyone looked around, she was no where to be seen. She must have gone out for a walk Jem said She does that a lot  
  
I'm going to go find her Legolas said, about to leave the cave. I wont get any sleep otherwise He muttered to himself, while he headed out of the cave, and followed some tracks leading into the woods. He followed the trail for a few minutes, and then found Kat sleeping, sitting up, with her head against a tree. He smiled, and gently shook her awake.  
  
Mmm? Kat said sleepily, while her eyes fluttered open. She let out a shriek of happiness and threw her arms around Legolas' neck. You are never leaving again! She said firmly. He smiled, and got her up off the damp ground. You look so tired Kat said, noting the small circles under his eyes. Legolas, tell me that you have slept since you left here Kat said, more a statement than a question.  
  
Legolas looked sheepish, and didn't answer. She looked at him shocked, and the began the short walk back to the cave.  
  
  
**~*~*~In The Cave~*~*~  
  
**The threesome was quiet for a long time, simply taking in this information, and looking at each other, when Jem decided to break the silence.**  
  
** So, how do you know Legolas? Jem questioned Adrianna.  
  
We have been friends for thousands of years, but I have been away for a time... Adrianna didn't finish, and Jem assumed that all would be explained in the morning. So who is Kat? She asked the three occupants of the cave.  
  
I am Said a voice from opening of the cave, and indeed it was Kat and Legolas. Kat's voice was welcoming, but her eyes said something else entirely.  
  
Perhaps we should save the introductions until morning Gandalf announced. Legolas and Adrianna need their sleep, as do we, we will discuss this in the morning Gandalf went to the back of the cave, and brought out five blankets. Gandalf placed one by the cave entrance, for Gimli when he returned, and left the rest in the middle of the cave. Aragorn took one and placed it around Jem's shoulders, she smiled up at him, and the both lay down, as Jem rested her head on Aragorn's chest. Adrianna looked slightly amused at this * silly mortals* she thought to herself, and when Legolas took a blanket, she completely assumed that he would hand it to HER and lay by her. Needless to say, she was wrong. Adrianna stood transfixed with horror as he wrapped the blanket around Kat, and lay her down, wrapping his arms around her, and holding her close to him. Gandalf handed Adrianna a blanket, and went to sleep himself.  
  
Adrianna pretended to sleep, but secretly a plan was forming in her head. * This child might just prove to be problem...*  
  
**~*~*~Next Day~*~*~  
  
**Adrianna woke in the morning to find people milling around her, in their daily routine. Adrianna stretched out, and looked about the tiny cave. The old man was in an argument with some dwarf, while the ranger and the young brunette were laughing at something, and quietly conversing with each other. Adrianna searched for Legolas, and was not pleased to find him with that... blonde leech. She sucked up all his attention when she was around. But that would change.  
  
Morning Legolas called across the room, looking at Adrianna warmly. Adrianna smiled back at him.  
  
Have I been asleep long? Adrianna inquired, getting off the makeshift bed.  
  
No, not long, we have only been up a short while Aragorn assured her. The group gathered together, for what they assumed would be their formal introductions.  
  
So! Gimli said I seem to have missed much, so why don't we go over what needs to be known He clasped his hands together, signaling he wanted to get down to business.  
  
All right, speaking of which, where have you been? Jem asked, smiling teasingly at Gimli. Gimli looked flushed, and looked towards the ground.  
  
Walking! Its quite a healthy hobby! Gimli said, with faux enthusiasm.  
  
Fine Jem said, and the group knew she would interrogate him later.  
  
So, I believe introductions are necessary Gandalf looked towards Legolas.  
  
Well, this is Gandalf, a powerful wizard Legolas said, pointing to Gandalf, and he began to introduce everyone, indicating to them with his hand. This is Gimli, an interesting companion, and strong fighter. This is Aragorn, ranger, and soon-to-be King of Gondor Adrianna quirked her head at this, and bowed her head in appreciation, but Aragorn only waved it off. This is his companion Jem, she has certain abilities... But Legolas left it at that. And this is Kat Legolas said, waving his hand in the direction of his permanent attachment. Kat smiled, and gave a little wave in Adrianna's direction. Adrianna smiled back. The men thought they were getting on quite well, under the given circumstances. Jem knew better.  
  
Adrianna and Kat were secretly harboring homicidal thoughts towards each other, Kat was trying to assure herself that Adrianna was just a relative ( sounding a bit like E'owyn in denial huh?). Adrianna was assuring herself how easy it would be for Kat to have an accident or how easily she could take Legolas away from her with her charms.  
  
This is Adrianna Legolas said, beginning his long explanation of how Adrianna came to be there. Adrianna and I were best friends most of out lives, even when we were little children. About a thousand years ago, an incident occurred, and nothing has been the same since Legolas looked towards Adrianna, in question. She nodded.  
  
It's all right Legolas, i'll tell my sad tale Adrianna said, heaving a heavy sigh Well, many many years ago, I was in love. He was perfect, light brown hair, beautiful green eyes I could loose myself in forever... Adrianna smiled reminiscing There was only one problem, he was mortal. I knew I shouldn't have gotten so involved, but next thing I knew, we were engaged! I wanted to be wed to him more than anything in the world! I was the happiest I had ever been in the few months of our engagement, but then it all changed so suddenly. The night before our wedding, it is custom to separate the two people to be wed, but I simply couldn't stay away from him so long! I crept slowly into his sleeping chamber, and froze. He was in bed with his old flame, who he said he had gotten over! Adrianna was shaking with fury. I was so enraged! I did the thing that made the most sense, and was simplest at that point Adrianna said, matter-of-factly.  
  
The group looked at Adrianna intently, and Adrianna looked around, shrugging of their stares. Adrianna then said, very lightly.   
  
I killed them both  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Authors Notes: _** Well? What do you think?! If you want the next chapter up sooner, you simply must **_REVIEW!!!   
  
ALSO!!!!!!! _I wanna know what ppl were for Halloween! ( If you have Halloween, or dressed up) Guess what I was? I went for most original costume at my school, and lost to a freaking water bottle! I went as Kat! Hehe, i'll explain my costume later..._  
  
_~*~*~Thank You~*~*~  
  
Hollywood: **Don't worry, I'll never separate Kat from Legolas for too long! Thank god SOMEONE takes my advice, I have like 20 ppl who pretend their Jem, and just 4 who believe in Kat's potential! ( that includes me ^_^)   
  
**mrnyb: **Wow! A lot 2 say 2 u! To answer your first question EVERY SINGLE idea in this story has either come from a dream ( mostly all of it is my dreams) and a bit is personal experience. For instance, I wrote like 3 chapters in Hawaii, and the entire chapter Cave People I got from getting lost in a cave on the resort me an my family were staying on! I was by myself, and I was like, Damn, if I don't get outta this cave soon... and most of what happened to me while I was lost ended up in the story! Ok, so I may not have had Legolas handy at the time.... Also, yes A LOT of my traits have been put into Kat, and some of my best friend's traits are in Jem ^_^ You talk to your friends about my story? WOW! I feel so spiffy now! And thanx for asking, I am feeling better! I got to miss a day of school ( yippee!)!  
  
**Sorceress-of-Sangolia: **You never know! My English teacher may listen! I'm probably WAY younger than you anyway ( people always assume im REALLY older than I am... Im thinking about doing a poll...) When I read your review you gave me a great Idea! But unfortunately I already had the plot planned out, maybe I could use it later tho ^_-  
  
**ElvenStar5: **You are REALLY exaggerating! I don't write THAT well, im sure u do a better job, im young an inexperienced, probably a lot younger than you, so thus fore, YOUR PROBABLY SMARTER AND BETTER! Unfortunately for me, that's just the way it works!  
  



	21. Spelling Kat

**_Authors Notes: _** Well, I have to say, I adore reviews, you have no Idea how much, and I would really appreciate it if you **_REVIEWED!!! _** Well, thank you. Also, I put off one of my other fic's on fictionpress.net for 2 months because I was brainstorming for this one! Have some sympathy! I may just put this on hold for oh, say... THREE MONTHS!!! How'd you like that? No? then **_review!  _**Sorry I had to get that out, all right, on with the show...  
  
  
**Chapter 22  
  
**You what? Kat asked, incredulous.  
  
I was enraged beyond belief! You have no Idea the anger coursing through my vine's! I had to. I wanted to. I needed to. Once I had done it, and I realized what I had done, I ran to Legolas for help. He had been my best friend for hundreds of years, and I thought he might help me cover up the murder. He wouldn't. He was appalled that I could have done such a thing, and said he would have nothing to do with it. Adrianna shut her eyes tightly, as if it pained her to remember. Legolas moved towards Adrianna, and put a comforting arm over her shoulder.  
  
Kat's lips were pursed, and she was biting her tongue to keep herself from yelling he's mine!'. Kat remembered that this girl had had a hard life, and so she restrained herself and continued to listen.  
  
He was right in not helping me. I see that now. What I did was VERY wrong, and I shouldn't have tried to pull dear Legolas into the whole thing, he was innocent in it all. Adrianna clutched Legolas' arm tightly, and looked upon him with pleading eyes. Legolas smiled, and a nod of his head signaled for her to continue.  
  
Well, I ran away. I disappeared. I journeyed across all the forbidden, sacred, and mystical lands. I learned a few magic tricks while I was out there, but only thanks to Sienatin At the groups confused looks, she explained. Sienatin is a mystical being, such a beautiful nymph. She found me when I was at my worst, crying at a lake, I had thought that there was no point in living anymore. Sienatin showed me that there was a reason to live. She taught me some tricks, and told me to redeem myself. So here I am, after all that time, I finally came back to redeem myself. End of story. Adrianna sighed, and plopped down on one of the stones in the cave.  
  
Well, how informative Kat said lightly, and Adrianna glared at her for ruining the moment, considering it was all about her for a moment.  
  
Well what makes you so special? Adrianna asked haughtily, regaining her composure.  
  
This. Kat said simply, while raising Adrianna a few feet in the air.  
  
Put. me. down. Now. Adrianna said forcefully. Jem put a thin layer of ice over the rock that Adrianna had been sitting on, so when she sat down on the rock, she slipped off and fell flat on her butt. Kat laughed and heated the ice off of the rock quickly, so everyone though Adrianna was just clumsy.  
  
What are you two?! Adrianna asked, horrified and backing away from the girls.  
  
Let me explain Legolas tried to calm Adrianna. Kat and Jem have certain powers. Kat can create fire, levitate objects with her mind, she can orb to different places at times as well. Jem can freeze objects, and... uh. That appears to be it! Legolas said, looking towards Jem questioningly.  
  
Hey I have tons more! I have time free... Jem trailed off. Oops. Ummmm, yea, freezing, that's it. Jem was suddenly very interested in the dirt on the cave floor. Everyone looked at Jem.  
  
Well, so the child does have a bit of power Adrianna said, in a condescending manner to Kat.  
  
I am not a child, and I have MUCH more power than you ever will Kat spat venomously at Adrianna.  
  
Oh is that so? Adrianna said challengingly.  
  
Girls, come now, lets keep to civilized conversation Legolas interjected, separating the two. So, Adrianna, you said that Sienatin gave you an interesting ability, what was it? Legolas was trying to divert the attention away from the oncoming fight that was bound to happen.  
  
Animals. I am already a woodland elf, so I already love anything to do with the beauty of nature, and I love animals. Sienatin enhanced this ability, I can communicate with animals telepathically now, and I can do a few other things Adrianna said offhandedly.  
  
Like what? Gimli inquired.  
  
Well, I could show you! Adrianna said, quite happily. Gimli nodded his head enthusiastically.  
  
Adrianna closed her eyes, and seemed to be concentrating, and she mumbled something under her breath repeatedly. After a while she pointed quickly to Kat, a puff of green smoke surrounded Kat, and a soft mewling sound came from inside the haze. Once the smog cleared, the group stood with mouths agape at the sight in front of them. They were staring at Kat, the kitten.  
  
For the second time since Jem had come to this strange land, she was torn between being horrified, and laughing hysterically. She gave in as a fit of giggles overcame her, and she leaned on Aragorn for support.   
  
The men of the group couldn't believe their eyes. On the ground by where Kat had been standing, was a small kitten. The kitten was a mixture of light brown, golden orange, and white. The one thing that really distinguished the kitten was its bright blue eyes. This was Kat, or was it cat? *Adrianna's acute sense of irony is hysterical* Jem thought to herself. Jem tried to talk to Kat telepathically, but found she couldn't!  
  
The kitten lay down on the floor, it kind of looked like she was pouting. Jem walked over to the bundle of fur.  
  
She is so adorable! Jem couldn't stand it anymore, she was just so cute! Jem started petting the small kitten on the head, but it quickly backed out of her grasp and glared, rather unconvincingly, at her. Fine, be that way Jem said, looking sharply at the glaring kitten. The kittens paws were covered with little blocks of ice the next instant. It looked like Cats On Ice. The kitten slipped around the small cave floor, before falling spread eagle on the ground. The kitten looked at Jem, and after a moment, Jem realized that the kitten was trying to unfreeze her own paws, rather unsuccessfully. Finally once the kittens paws were unfrozen, it gave up on trying to use magic in that form, and curled on the floor.  
  
Legolas put his hand flat on the floor in invitation. The kitten got up and bounded over to his open palm, Legolas gathered the kitten in his hands, and it began to purr rather loudly.  
  
Well that settles it, that is definitely Kat Jem said jokingly.  
  
It is a simple spell, it will wear off in an hour or so Adrianna said, walking over to Legolas once more. Adrianna placed a hand on Legolas' arm. Kat hissed and clawed at Adrianna's hand, unfortunately for Kat Legolas pulled her away before she did any damage to his elven friend.  
  
Adrianna made an indignant squeak, and backed away from Legolas and the angry kitten.  
  
Well you _did _ turn her into a kitten Aragorn pointed out, while Jem tried to control her snickering.  
  
No need to be bitter... Adrianna mumbled to herself. Adrianna settled down on a rock ledge, and bade Legolas to sit next to her.  
  
I don't think it would be wise, with Kat like this Legolas raised the kitten clasped in his hands. Adrianna pouted, and stood up once more.   
  
Then put her down Legolas! She said angrily. I really must speak with you, can we talk somewhere more... private? She asked pointedly. He looked at her concerned, and nodded his head. He gently laid the kitten on the ground, and led Adrianna towards the back of the cave. The kitten moved to follow him, but Aragorn held her back.  
  
Let them be. They obviously need some privacy Aragorn turned to Jem for assistance when Kat hissed at him.  
  
She is probably just apologizing for blaming him or something, come on, lets take your mind off it, wanna play tag with us? I'm sure Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf would love to play! Jem looking at them expectantly. They all nodded enthusiastically, even though Gandalf had no idea what Tag' was. Kat meowed, and Jem took that as a sure'.  
  
  
**~*~*~With Legolas and Adrianna~*~*~**  
  
Legolas, I really have been meaning to talk to you about something Adrianna, stopped and stared at Legolas.  
  
Yes? I'm listening Legolas turned towards Adrianna, truly interested.  
  
For a long time I hated you. I couldn't stand the thought of you. You were pure evil in my eyes. I couldn't believe you had betrayed me like you had. But then I found Sienatin. Sienatin taught me to let go of my anger, and showed me what was truly behind it. Adrianna looked towards the floor, and then looked Legolas straight in the eye. I love you Legolas. I have since I was little. I came back to ask your forgiveness, and to take the love that I hope has been waiting for me all these years. Adrianna looked at Legolas hopefully.  
  
Legolas stared at Adrianna in shock for a few moments. I cannot believe that you are confessing this to me. I am sorry Adrianna, but what did you expect me to say? That I have simply been using Kat, and she means nothing to me? I have loved you for so long, and am ecstatic that you are back? Adrianna, I simply can't. I am sorry, but I don't love you like that. You have been like a sister to me, a best friend and nothing more. I must go Adrianna, I just need some time to think, and maybe you do to Legolas turned and left the small nook in the back of the cave before he could see the tears that were surly streaming down Adrianna's face. Tears were not streaming down Adrianna's face.  
  
Adrianna had an evil grin spread across her face, she clasped her hands in victory.  
  
  
**~*~*~ The rest of the group~*~*~  
  
  
** Shortly after Legolas left, a game of tag began. Jem was it, and she went shooting after Aragorn. Kat stealthily crept back to the cave, she was small now, so no one noticed when she left. She worked her way slowly to the back of the cave. Soon she saw Legolas' back, he and Adrianna were apparently in the middle of a deep felt conversation.   
  
I have simply been using Kat , and she means nothing to me? These words jangled in Kat's head, she was in such shock she didn't notice the question in his voice. I have loved you for so long, and... Kat couldn't bear to hear the rest. Kat turned her tail ( literally!) and fled. She raced out of the cave and in to the surrounding woods, crying as best a cat could. She passed Jem on the way out.  
  
  
Hey Gandalf's it, not me! Jem laughed at Kat sped past her. If Kat had been in her normal form, she would have seen the stricken look on Kat's face.  
  
Kat swiftly left Jem and the rest of the group behind, she had decided then and there to find her way back home, and never return to Middle Earth.  
  
  
  
**_Authors Notes: _**I know, I know, satan=me. I promise I'll try to update faster!!!! As long as I get a few... **_REVIEWS!!!_**  
  
  
**~*~*~THANK YOU~*~*~  
  
  
Hollywood: **Well as you see, Kat thinks many many evil thoughts about her! You know leggy couldn't stay away that long!  
  
**MaverickGirl: **Wow, its like meeting an old friend after a few years! Your one of my first reviewers, so you will always be my fav ^_^ Oooh, boy troubles, that sux, classes have been nutty with me too. Well, i'm super happy you're back, and I hope you enjoy!  
  
**Aragorn-lover4: **Thanx! I intend to!  
  
**ElvenStar5:** YES your stuff is probably better than mine, NO my stuff isn't original. The minute I get some spare time I intend to read your fic! I am not an awesome author, your nuts. Mwahahaha, I win! I _am _younger than you! I'm 13, hehehe, so therefore, actually you win, you are the better author. I assure you, i'm chanting with you! Kat will not leave Legolas without a fight ( on both their parts! )  
  
**Daredevil: **Oh now you review! Sure.... convenient!  
  
**redheadedelfluvre: **I adore new reviewers! * Hugs you* Welcome to our happy little family! Wow, all in one night? You must have been tired! I am not a great writer! At least my english teacher doesn't think so....  
  
**Alexandra Black: **Hahaha, your like daredevil, she isn't crazy about Eowyn either ^_^ I rock? Naw, you rock, all my reviewers rock beyond belief! So Yay me! Yay you! and yay all my characters!  
  
**Krissy: **Hahaha, Labyrinth rocks, I needed SOME tie to that movie. Adrianna will get what's coming to her...  
**  
Oracle10: **Well I hope you have good aim, because Adri needs to be taken down! Hahaha, the she-elf will not last long.  
  
**Sorceress-of-Sangolia: **You gave me the whole Legolas' father doesn't approve Idea. Yes, Adrianna is one bad elf. I can't divulge the details, but you'll see soon...  
  
**Kage Miko: **Thank you! I'm on your fav list?! I don't think i'm on anyone's fav list! Woo hoo! Go me!  
  
**Luna: **Thank you! You are very kind to say so! If only my English teacher thought my writing was so good... Also, you are the only person to answer my question! Thank you, a sorceress, interesting! I got all spiffed up to be Kat, but i'll explain my costume later, b/c I went as Kat when she was dressed up in a chapter I haven't written yet ( confusing huh?)  
  
**Gone away, to play with really cute elf boys: **Well, I love your screen name. But I HAVE read all of the books. I know that the ending was decided long ago, I read all the books long ago! I know that Arwen ends up with Aragorn, and I know they live happily ever after, but this is my story, and I think I have a right to my own story line. I have put lines from the book in the story! I added a few lines from the second book in the first few chapters! If you don't like my characters, why are you reading my story? Well, not everyone likes the elf boys ( I'M NOT ONE OF THESE PPL! I LOVE ELF BOYS!) I think Jem has a right to choose who she wants. Well, I also realize that I need to work on my work, but i'm 13, so I think I have time to!  
  
**Lady Cassandra Skywalker: **Thank you! I know, Adrianna really is a royal pain.


	22. Sienatin

**Authors Notes:** Thank you to all my NICE reviewers, I was very close to stopping the series, when I got about 10 REALLY MEAN flames! Well, I decided to buck up and get a new motto. **ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO TOAST MARSH MELLOWS! **Well, with that in mind, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, read on, and remember **ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS REVIEWS!   
  
p.s. **No thank you section RIGHT NOW, I will add one later I swear, but right now I just need to get this posted!  
  
**pps: **I wrote this ALL in an hour, really fast, when realized I was close to breaking my christmas promise. CORRECTIONS WILL BE MADE LATER!**  
  
Chapter 24**  
  
  
Legolas stepped into the cool nights air. He sighed, and looked out into the trees where he saw Jem running away from Aragorn at top speed. He laughed lightly, trying to forget what had happened inside the depths of the cave. He thought on what Adrianna had said. * How could she love me? She was my best friend for so many years, and I have never thought of her like that! It's true, father has pushed me in her direction in the past... how could I have been so blind?* Legolas hit his fist on the cave wall, he should join in the game, forget his troubles.   
  
Legolas walked down the small slope, and tapped Jem on the shoulder. " Is it too late to join in the game?" He queried.  
  
" Never too late, Gandalf is it, but watch out, he cheats!" Jem called over her shoulder, while running back into the safety of the forest. Legolas kept a sharp eye out for the wizard, but was mostly looking to the ground for Kat. After a few minutes, the game ended, with Jem declaring that it was unsportsmanlike for Gandalf to use magic. Adrianna joined the group later on in the cave, when they were talking of what to do next.  
  
" We shall ride to Isenguard, taking a few people with us " Gandalf looked pointedly at Adrianna. " Including Theoden and whoever he sees fit to ride with us. We should make haste, and leave at first light, so sleep now, you will need your strength" Gandalf got up with the help of his staff, and reached for a blanket. Gandalf fell asleep rather quickly, facing the wall. Legolas grabbed two blankets, and was about to hand one to Kat, when he realized she was missing. Adrianna snatched the blanket out of Legolas' hand, and thanked him.  
  
" How sweet of you" Adrianna said, wrapping herself up in the blanket. Legolas looked skeptical, but nodded all the same.  
  
" Where is Kat?" Legolas asked Jem.  
  
" I dunno" Jem shrugged " probably out for a walk to think, she'll be back soon enough, leave her be. She does this all the time at home" Jem wrapped herself in the blanket, and leaned into Aragorn's arms.   
  
" All right" Legolas sighed grudgingly. He sat on the cave floor, and didn't notice as Adrianna moved closer to him. Legolas laid down, and slowly dropped into a restless slumber.   
  
**~*~*~Kat~*~*~  
**  
  
Kat had finally transformed back into a human, and was crying openly. As sobs racked her body, she fell against a tree. After a time her cries subsided, and all she could do was hiccup.   
  
" I hate her, and I hate him, and I hate myself for believing him!" Tears welled in her eyes once more, but now she angrily wiped them away. All those songs about women scorned came to mind. Linkin Park's song "don't stay " came unbidden in her anger.  
  
_Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I need you to STAY AWAY FROM ME!  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief, I didn't know  
Somehow I need you to go...  
  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and   
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
  
Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I just feel like SCREAMING AT MYSELF!  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief, I didn't know  
Somehow I need to be alone  
  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay...  
_  
  
Kat shook the song out of her head, but they just kept on coming! What was next?   
  
_Lies....  
Look at me now just sitting here by myself   
and I think you've found someone else  
now i'm gonna have to find a way to put the bottle down  
and why can't you see  
that i'm drowning in a pool of misery...  
_  
" NO!" Kat screamed, putting her hands over her ears. " I can't stand this!" She shook her head furiously. " I must've lost my mind! Oh look, and now i'm talking to myself, not good Kat!" She ran a hand haphazardly through her hair, and laid her head on the trunk of the tree. " All I ever wanted, was to be at your service, but now i'm alone, 'cause you were here and your gone. All I ever wanted, was to feel I had a purpose, but now that's all gone. But if you could give me, just one love, just one life, just one chance to believe at night. Just one love, just one life, you bleed for me, and I didn't get to notice you, now i'm stuck out on a line, yea. Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you, now you're stuck in my mind..." Kat sang herself to sleep that night.  
  
**~*~*~Morning~*~*~  
  
  
**Legolas awoke early. The sun was about to rise, no doubt Gandalf was about to wake him up anyway. Sure enough when he looked around the cave, he saw Gandalf gently waking Aragorn up, who in turn woke Jem. Slowly everyone came to consciousness, and Gandalf went out to gather the horses.  
  
" Jem, where is Kat?" Legolas asked, for the second time.  
  
" Oh, she is..." Jem trailed off " I have no idea." Jem looked extremely confused.  
  
" I'm going out to look for her." Legolas walked to the entrance of the cave quickly, he was very worried now. What if she had been ambushed by orcs in the night? What if she had fallen into an oubliette? Now Legolas was getting more worked up by the second.  
  
" Legolas stop. We must leave immediately, Theoden and Gamling (sp? Im writing this at a mile a minute, corrections are to be made later!) are waiting outside as we speak. We cannot afford to have you galavanting around Fangorn forest at this point. Someone will stay behind with a horse for her, and i'm sure she will be able to catch up. Jem?" Gandalf looked towards the brunette " Will you stay behind?"  
  
" No she will not" Aragorn said, pulling her back towards him.  
  
" Yes she will" Jem said staring at him oddly. " If Gandalf will not let Legolas stay, then the next person down the list is me. So _I_ will stay and wait for her to return. I can handle myself, _don't worry_, off you go!" Jem practically shoved him out of the cave. " Goodbye all, I will see you soon. Now off you go, and don't worry!" Jem watched as the group rode off, with many backward glances in her direction.  
  
Jem looked at the horse they had left for her and Kat. She sure hoped that Kat came back soon, considering Jem couldn't ride!  
  
  
**~*~*~Kat~*~*~  
  
**Kat awoke to someone calling her name in the distance. Kat rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and followed the sound. After walking quite a distance, Kat came to a beautiful lake.  
  
" I heard you crying, and felt your pain, please tell me what has caused you such sorrow" A hauntingly beautiful voice surrounded Kat, and she looked around wildly for the source.  
  
" Who's there?" Kat asked, looking around franticly.  
  
A mist came from within the lake, and condensed before Kat. The water took a human form, and soon had the same texture. Standing in front of Kat was a beautiful woman. Long red hair trailed down to the small of her back, and she was wearing a long white gown.  
  
" Tell me of your troubles child, I know you are hurting" The woman took Kat's hand in her own.  
  
" Who are you?" Kat inquired, wary of the stranger.  
  
" My name is Sienatin."  
  
  
**Authors Notes: ** I know it's short! But I have NO TIME!!!! Im sorry, very sorry, but in a few days I SWEAR, I will re-post this chapter with corrections, a thank you section, and the next chapter will be up before I go back to school!


	23. Meeting Merry and Pippin

**Authors Notes: **People, I MUST remind you to GO BACK and reread the last chapter, because I replaced that chapter it wont register as a new one, but it is a WHOLE NEW CHAPTER, so I demand that you **GO BACK AND CHECK THAT YOU HAVE READ IT! **Also, because I deleted a few chapters, and so all the chapters are messed up, just ignore most of the chapter titles, i'm doing them right from now on. Anyway, **please read and review! **  
  
**Chapter 22  
  
** " Sienatin?" Kat said, looking the figure over with a critical eye. " This is all your fault" Kat accused, turning away from Sienatin. " If you hadn't told that tart Adrianna to go after Legolas, I would be happy now, I would be sleeping now, I WOULDN'T BE SCREAMING AT A MYSTICAL BEING NOW!" Kat took a few deep breaths to center herself. When she looked back at the red haired beauty, wide green eyes stared back her.  
  
" You know Adrianna? Where is she? Is she all right? You must take me to her!" Sienatin looked frantic with worry. " You mentioned she was with Legolas, has she tried anything around him?" So many questions were being thrown at Kat, so she raised her arms to silence Sienatin.  
  
" Ok, first off. I know Adrianna, she is with my friends, she is fine, and l would prefer never seeing her again. Yes she has tried stuff around Legolas, unfortunately all of her advances towards him have worked beautifully." Kat spat out the last word, looking spiteful and angry.  
  
" Child, you do not understand. I must speak with Adrianna, take me to her." Sienatin was already walking, assuming Kat would follow, she did.  
  
" Why should I take you to her? Want to give her some last minute boyfriend stealing tips?" Kat was acting like a jealous girl in junior high with a bone to pick.  
  
" Listen." Sienatin seemed frustrated, and so she stopped at really looked at Kat. " I'm assuming that you do not want the Elven Prince harmed?"   
  
" Of course not! He may be the lowest creature to ever-" Kat stopped herself when she saw the agitated look on Sienatin's face. " No, I do not want Legolas to be harmed."   
  
" Well then we need to stop Adrianna; for that is her one goal in life. When I met Adrianna, she held such malice for her old companion, it was impossible to completely stamp out the flame of hatred. I taught her a few magic tricks, things that were mostly only for show, and temporary. She seemed to be better, so I consoled her for many years, and convinced her that it was not Legolas' fault. I thought I had at least. A months ago she escaped me somehow. I was accustomed to her leaving for a few weeks, to just wander, but I became concerned after the third week. I had always suspected that she still had never forgiven Legolas, and you say that she is with him now. If I know Adrianna, and I do, she will be maneuvering her way to his side, and making him trust her. When she is finally alone with him, she will hurt him irreparably for ruining her life. Sienatin looked as a myriad of emotions crossed Kat's face.  
  
Oh god was all Kat could say before running through the forest towards the cave.  
  
**~*~*~Jem~*~*~  
  
**Jem was entertaining herself with a game she had made up, it involved a pebble, and lines she drew into the dirt. She liked to call the game I'm So Bored I'm Playing With A Pebble and Dirt'. So far, she was winning.  
  
Jem! Kat's voice rang through the clearing. Where is Legolas? Kat was breathing heavily, and leaning over, she must have ran a long time.  
  
No worries Jem said lightly. Everyone has gone off to Isenguard. They left us a horse, and thank god your here cause I certainly can't ride it! Jem was already walking towards the large beast, ignoring the horrified expression on Kat's face.  
  
You let them just leave with that murderer! Kat was feeling lightheaded.  
  
Kat, it's been about a thousand years, lets be logical. Gandalf wouldn't let Legolas stay behind, so I decided to wait for you. Why did you just disappear like that? Wait, before you answer that one, who is she? Jem was looking at Sienatin skeptically.  
  
This is Sienatin. She is the one who found Adrianna remember? I sort of, stumbled onto her in the forest. We need to catch up to them, how long ago did they leave? Kat was very worried.  
  
Ummm, around two hours? I think. Why are you so worried? Can you just chill a minute and explain what's going on? Jem sat down, and made it apparent that she was not getting up until she got answers.  
  
All right. According to Sienatin, Adrianna intends to ruin Legolas' life once she gains his trust, symbolic of how he ruined _her _ life when she trusted him. Now do you understand why i'm a little perturbed?! Kat had had a trying day, and she just felt like yelling.  
  
Well, lets get onto the horse then. Jem stepped aside for Kat, she was in a foul mood, and Jem intended to let her vent out her anger elsewhere.  
  
**~*~*~Five hours and many miles later~*~*~  
  
**Jem was cross-eyed. They had been riding full speed for five hours! The horse came to an abrupt halt, and Jem raised her head from its position in her hands.  
  
Wow Jem stared at the remains of what had once been Isenguard. I think its safe to say we beat em here The only think visible to Kat and Jem were two Hobbits passed out on a stone wall by the entrance.  
  
Should we wake them? Kat whispered to Jem, Jem just shrugged. The choice was taken out of their hands when one of the Hobbits stirred.  
  
Pip! Merry elbowed his friend in the arm when he saw the two girls staring. Oh, wake up! He boxed Pippin's ears, and stood up to greet the girls. Hello dear ladies! We welcome you to Isenguard. What is your business here? Pippin was just beginning to wake up.  
  
We are waiting for some friends to arrive, could we please stay here while we wait? Kat had on her Innocent as an Infant' face.   
  
I don't know, we have to talk to Treebeard. What are your names? Merry was trying to act like a gentleman, while Pippin was struggling to stay conscious.  
  
Oh, how rude of us, my name is Kat, and my friend here is Jem Kat smiled warmly at the two hobbits.  
  
Pippin smiled back, and wondered what to do. He decided taking them to Treebeard would be the wisest thing to do.  
  
Please come with us girls Pippin said, shoving Merry in front of him toward the entrance. The girls dismounted and hastily followed the hobbits through the crumbling archway. After walking through clouded murky water for a minute or so, Kat and Jem came face to root with Treebeard. Both girls were noticeably, well, horrified by the hulking figure before them. Jem actually rubbed her eyes, to assure herself that the massive tree in front of her was real. Kat's mouth seemed to be moving, but no words were coming out.  
  
Hello young ones Treebeard addressed the girls What have you brought me young master Meriadoc? Treebeard looked down at the hobbit.  
  
These girls want to wait for some friends here, Merry wanted to know what to do Pippin said, crossing his arms and smiling at his friend. Merry did not look amused.  
  
Well, what are your names? Treebeard asked in a stagnant tone.  
  
Kat's mouth still didn't seem to be working, so Jem took over. I'm Jem, and this is Kat, we are friends of the fellowship Jem said hoping fellowship part would get a positive response.  
  
Ahhhhh, you are the girls Gandalf sent for Treebeard began walking away, as if everything had been explained, and he was no longer needed.  
  
Wait! Treebeard, what do we do? Merry was walking after the ent.  
  
Find them a place to rest, they have probably journeyed a long way. They are to be trusted Treebeard had answered the question in Merry's eyes.  
  
Right then! Pippin said, facing the girls happily. Lets find you a place to stay! May I ask how you know our friends?  
  
We dropped in on them unexpectedly Kat said dryly, riding for so long had made her... not a happy camper. Once again, Jem decided to explain.  
  
We met them in Fangorn forest. We have certain abilities that they were impressed by, and so they took us into the fellowship. Aragorn and Legolas were very welcoming, although Gimli took a bit more, uh, convincing, he finally came to liking us. Jem was smiling, but was lying through her teeth. During their conversation, Merry had been leading them to a large stairwell, that seemed to go underground.  
  
You'll find bedding and other commodities down there, we wont disturb you Merry was about to walk off when Kat grabbed his arm.  
  
Hold on, will you come and get us when they arrive please? It's very important I speak with Legolas as soon as possible Kat looked sincerely worried, so Merry merely nodded his head. Thank you Kat began walking down the dark stairway, Jem in toe.  
  
Kat and Jem were walking down the spiraling stairs, and much to their displeasure they couldn't see a thing. Kat was grasping the wall to get some bearing of where she was, but the stairs seemed never ending.  
  
Kat? You're still here right? Jem asked, fear evident in her voice, the girls couldn't even see each other, when they were only a foot apart.  
  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-ah-ah-ah-ah Kat made the noise, and succeeded in startling Jem. Jem swung wildly in the darkness, hoping to somehow smack Kat anywhere, when a soft thud was heard, she knew she had hit her mark.  
  
Ow! What was that for? Kat didn't know why, but for some reason whispering seemed appropriate.  
  
Because if you make those old horror movie sound affects, you're just asking for trouble! You know I don't like dark places, remember that time I ran away from that haunted house just before you and Brynn stepped inside? It's not a good idea to startle me, I have a mild case of asthma, and my family is prone to heart attacks! I could die! Kat was having trouble not laughing at Jem.  
  
You could not die! Kat said, laughing at her.  
  
I could! I swear Kat, if Freddy Kruger comes out, it's all your fault! He'll go for you first too! Jem was being a scardy cat, and Kat was laughing hysterically at this point.  
  
Jem, the first time we went into that haunted house it was a blast. We came out, told you what you had missed out on by running away, then we went AGAIN, just for you. You stepped one foot inside, then ran _straight _back out again, don't tell me i'm going to have a repeat of that situation here. If you leave me down here, i'll never forgive you, you hear me? Never! Kat was groping around for Jem's arm, just to be sure she hadn't already left her.  
  
Fine Came a sulky reply. But I could have died...  
  
JEM! FOR GOODNESS SAKES! YOU DON'T HAVE ASTHMA, AND YOU CANNOT DIE OF A HEART ATTACK AT FOURTEEN! YOU WOULD NOT HAVE DIED, YOU WERE BEING A CHICKEN! Kat was seething now, three hours of riding, Adrianna being bitchy, and Legolas professing his love for her, had finally made her loose it. You are driving me insane! I actually see flames of hatred! Jem could imagine Kat's eye twitching, and her face turning red, for once she was glad she couldn't see her.  
  
Wait, I see them too Jem said, true to her words, there were torches ahead, they had finally reached the bottom! Jem and Kat entered a huge room, filled with blankets, pillows, food, wine, it must have been the storage area of Isenguard.  
  
Why did Sienatin insist on staying in the forest? Jem asked, while grabbing a few quilts.  
  
I dunno, something about being more comfortable around nature, being in her element or something like that Kat was making a mountain of pillows and blankets to sleep on, a bed fit for a queen, or maybe a really spoiled princess.  
  
Jem settled down into her own plethora of quilts and pillows. This isn't so bad She observed, snuggling down into them.  
  
Not at all, I intend to get some beauty sleep Kat said, rolling onto her side.  
  
Good, cause lord knows you need some Jem winced, and awaited retaliation. A pillow was swiftly thrown onto Jem's head, and she made no move to remove it. Thank you, i'm quite comfortable Though Jem's voice was muffled by the pillow, Kat heard her clearly enough. Jem closed her eyes preparing for sleep Goodnight.  
  
Nighty night, don't let Freddy Kruger bite... Kat fell asleep smiling, while Jem's eyes opened wide as saucers.  
  
**~*~*~The Rest of the Gang~*~*~  
  
**The rest of the group was going at normal pace, and although they had a head start, because Kat and Jem had galloped at top speed the entire way, the rest of the group still had a few hours to go.  
  
Well, It certainly is... quiet. Gimli said from behind Legolas. Adrianna had attempted to get on with Legolas, but Legolas had quickly explained that Gimli couldn't ride, and she sullenly took her own horse. Legolas had to remember that he owed Gimli for playing along, the truth was, Adrianna was getting a little clingy.  
  
Yes, it does seem a bit more, silent than usual. Theoden said, peering at the riders entirely for the first time. Are we missing people? Theoden had not really been concerned with small talk on the way here, but he had noticed that the group had seemed a bit smaller. The addition of Adrianna had thrown him off.  
  
Yes, Jem is back at the cave, and Kat is missing. Gandalf talked to the King in a frank, disapproving tone.  
  
Missing? How can she be missing? Theoden was quite confused, he didn't understand how someone like Kat could just disappear.  
  
We were playing a game, and when we returned to the cave we noticed that Kat was not with us. We assumed she was out for a walk, and went to sleep. In the morning, she was still absent, we left Jem behind with a horse so they could catch up upon Kat's return. Aragorn explained, though he faltered when he mentioned that they had left Jem behind'.  
  
I see, no wonder it isn't as loud Theoden chuckled as he imagined the girls creating some argument over the simplest of things every few minutes.  
  
Yes Legolas sounded joking, but if you saw him as Aragorn did, you could tell he was not with the group. Legolas was worried, and staring off into space, his mind was completely elsewhere.  
  
The rest of the ride to Isenguard was rather uneventful. No one really talked much, despite Adrianna's attempts to pull Legolas into conversation, he was being rather distant.  
  
We are coming close to Isenguard, be prepared for anything Gandalf warned. A minute later, they approached the cracked arch of Isenguard.  
  
"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" Merry said with a lavish bow.  
  
"You, young rascals! A merry hunt you've lead us on, and now we find you feasting and...and smoking!" Gimli looked outraged.  
  
"We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin said haughtily. Merry blew out a cloud of smoke in agreement. The salted pork is particularly good Pippin added.  
  
Salted pork eh? Gimli was smiling once more.  
  
Hobbits... Gandalf muttered.  
  
Who might these gentlemen be? Merry asked, looking at Theoden and Gamling, the smile not leaving his face.  
  
This is King Theoden Aragorn nodded his head in the King's direction.  
  
My Lord Merry bowed his head respectfully, while Pippin gaped at Adrianna.  
  
Who is this fair maiden? Pippin inquired, trying to keep from drooling.  
  
This is my friend Adrianna Legolas introduced her to the shire-folk.  
  
This plain unfair! Pippin cried, sitting on the ground. Why do the tall men get all the girls, I mean, what is that? Three today?! Pippin put his head in his hand, like a bored student would in class.  
  
What do you mean? Gandalf asked, his interest renewed in the conversation.  
  
He is talking about the two young ladies who came by looking for you earlier. Merry clarified, Pippin seemed too depressed to talk. Jewel and Kitty?  
  
Jem and Kat? Gimli asked, stifling the bubbling laughter building up inside him.  
  
Yea, those are the ones, they're down in the armory, napping I suppose... Merry had just remembered his promise to Kat, and mentally smacked his head. I'm supposed to wake Kat the minute you arrive, so excuse me one moment. Merry was about to hop off the boulder he was perched on, when Legolas stopped him.  
  
Wait Legolas stopped Merry mid-leap. I will go, I need to speak with her anyway, and i'm sure Aragorn would want to see Jem. Aragorn nodded resolutely, and both left for the entrance to the stairwell. Adrianna began following, and when Legolas looked at her questioningly, she simply quirked her head innocently.  
  
I just want to make sure that Kat is all right, the poor dear was in Fangorn for who knows how long! Adrianna looked sincere, so Legolas bade her to follow.  
  
Walking down the long spiral stairway, Adrianna clutched Legolas tightly, in . Eventually they reached the underground atrium filled with food and blanketing. Two piles of blankets and pillows were on opposite sides of the room. Legolas looked carefully and saw a tan hand poking out from underneath a mound of blankets, and he pushed Aragorn in the direction of that hill. He went towards the other pile, because Kat was much paler than Jem. Legolas pulled a few blankets away from the top of the pile, and soon a slumbering Kat could be seen. Legolas gently shook her awake. This was a big mistake.  
  
**_Authors Notes: _**What was the big mistake? I'll never tell! Well, yes, I guess I will, considering the next chapter will be posted at SOME point, but for now, my lips are sealed! Maybe this time i'll post faster if you **REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~Thank You~*~*~  
  
Sorceress-of-Sangolia: **I'm glad you feel so strongly about the characters! I'm a little scared, because i'm about to go to sleep, and this chapter didn't explain much, so i'm having Legolas watch over me, you know, just in case you choose to murder me in my sleep...  
  
**Daredevil: **I know they are, but gawd are you unobservant, I can't believe you had to reread the entire story to understand it! I hope it didn't scare you to much though, I wouldn't want you to die!  
  
**Luna: **Thanks! At least YOU understand, I love writing cliffhangers, it makes people CARE what happens next, I have only written about two chapters of this story that weren't cliffies!  
  
**MaverickGirl: **I adore your reviews the most, because you were my only long term reviewer!  
  
**ElvenStar5: **I have started reading your fic, and its great! I was talking to Daredevil about it, really, stop being to self-conscious!  
  
**Cherry: **I love e-mailing people when I update, i'd be happy to add you to the list! ^_^  
  
**Jenna Diamond: **Consider it done.  
  
**Sabi2: **I think you might be my fav reviewer, because your reviews are always long, always nice, and you are the only reviewer of mine who reviews my stories on BOTH sites! You're one in a million!  
  
**Rori: **Ohhh, scorching will be a definite possibility...  
  
**GothicAngel17: **Well, i'm honored to be your fist properly followed LOTR fic! I'm sure if I put Adrianna in a room with my reviewers, she wouldn't come out in one piece.  
  
**~~Anna~~: **You check daily? Awww, i'm sorry it took so long then! Three consecutive reviews, and you can join the loyal reviewer club! Yay! You're only two reviews in a row away! * starts to throw confetti*  
  
**Kage Miko: **Thanks, the mary-sue bug catches on, quickly, so be careful!  
  
**angelkat44: **You read 22 chapters in one night! You must be very patient, only one other reviewer has done that, and she's crazy! Well, i'll update sooner, I swear!  
  
**purple: **Thank you! Your flame has been completely ignored!  
  
**Michelle: **Nope, no sense of a flame here! Thank you for the constructive criticism, you are the only person to do that without flaming so far, and I really appreciate it. There will be a campfire scene coming up that will explain everything you have qualms with, save for the whole Mirkwood instead of Fangorn thing, tons of people have pointed that out, and that was a dumb mistake of mine early on, I intend to fix it when i'm done with the story.  
  
**bookworm: **Thank you so much! That is so sweet of you!  
  
**Lady Taliana: **Don't worry, I don't mind late reviews, as long as I get ANY reviews i'm happy! Merry Christmas to you too!  
  
**Calirie Halanwe: **Thank you, you're such a sweetie pie!  
  
**hmoabrbeint: **I'll try to be more prompt with my chapter updates!  
  



	24. Emotional Outbursts All Around

**Authors Notes: **Well, i'm ecstatic about all the reviews! I'm super happy that i've been getting NO flames recently, and have I mentioned that I love you all? Ok, me getting emotional, ignore that. On with the chapter!  
**  
AN2: **If you haven't already guessed, I get emotional easily, but not normally with what I write, but while I wrote some of this chapter I actually started crying! That's never happened to me before! I read stories all the time that make me cry, but i've never cried while WRITING something! Entirely new experience! Ok, well, ignore me once again, i'm sick with the flu, and that might be the cause of all my emotional outbursts recently...  
  
**Chapter 24  
  
  
** Kat woke slowly, and her vision was still cloudy when she first looked around. As her vision cleared, her anger grew. Kat sat up quickly and took in the situation. Standing before her, looking very much like a cute couple, was Legolas, with Adrianna. Kat did the one thing that made sense to her right then. She jumped on the lying wretch that had stolen her love's heart.  
  
" Kat!" Legolas exclaimed when he saw her leap at Adrianna.  
  
There was, in the literal sense, a cat fight. Once they had hit the floor, Adrianna began struggling with a kitten in a puff of smoke. Hissing and clawing at Adrianna's face, the kitten was yowling in rage. Adrianna realized her mistake, and the kitten disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reveal a mouse. The mouse went for Adrianna's hand, and bit down into her finger.  
  
" OUCH!" Adrianna had had enough of Kat. With a glare at the mouse hanging of her finger by it's teeth, another familiar puff of smoke surrounded Kat. Adrianna threw the form away from herself and ran to the opposite side of the room. Kat was shaking with anger on the ground, surprisingly in her normal form. Kat made a movie to get to Adrianna again but Legolas stopped her by grabbing her forcefully.  
  
" Kat stop it!" Legolas tried to reason with her. " You're being childish, stop trying to harm Adrianna!" This was another mistake, Legolas seemed to be making plenty today. As most of the readers know, and surely Legolas should, Kat did not like to be patronized. Kat whirled around to face him.  
  
" Oh! So i'm being out of line here! Adrianna is the poor defenseless victim here! NATURALLY YOU TAKE HER SIDE!" Kat was seething. She had been angry with Adrianna to begin with, then she wakes up to find her love with the woman he was leaving her for, then when she retaliates, he defends the evil elf! She was just trying to help him! " I TAKE IT BACK!" Kat yelled, tears in her eyes. " I HOPE ADRIANNA SUCCEEDS, I WONT MISS YOU ANYWAY!" Kat struggled against Legolas' grasp, and finally broke free of him. " Congratulations." Kat said coldly in Adrianna's direction, she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes, but they seemed never ending.   
  
Kat ran towards the dark stairwell, which ( the readers can probably guess) was another mistake of the day. Running incredibly angry, with your vision blurred from tears, up a dark stairway, is not a smart idea. Naturally, Kat missed a step part way up, and went barreling down the stairs. Had Jem not registered the seriousness of the situation, and the height at which Kat fell, she would have laughed. Kat stood up, despite the numerous injuries she had acquired, and began making her way up the stairs again.  
  
Unfortunately Kat's legs gave out half way up, out of the groups view. Kat made no move to get up once more, she just sat on the pitch black stairs, out of the foursome's view, and seethed. She was so angry, so MAD! Casting her eyes downward, Kat let out a choked sob, and just broke down. The pain from her fall, and the pain from Legolas' betrayal were too great for her too handle. After hearing Legolas' declaration of love, she thought she had no tears left to shed, she was wrong.  
  
" Please don't" A soft voice called from the darkness. Kat couldn't have seen her own hand if she put it straight in front of her face, so she certainly didn't see the mystery intruder coming up the stairs. Kat knew the voice well though.  
  
" Go away, I never want to see you again!" Kat hollered at the figure.  
  
Legolas was hurt, he didn't know what had angered Kat so much, possibly the time he spent with Adrianna? Something that had happened in the forest? He had to find out.  
  
" I am not moving until you tell me what you are so upset about" Legolas moved beside Kat.  
  
" Hey, unfair advantage, I can't see a bloody thing, and you're just casually moving around." Kat skulked, she would rather talk about anything than what she was upset about, and her lack of vision seemed to be a good topic.  
  
" It isn't my fault I have Elf eyes, it's just a small side effect of being an Elf " Legolas tried in vain to make her smile, but he could clearly see her dismal expression in the dark. " Tell me Kat, please. SOMETHING is the matter."  
  
" No, I enjoy crying alone in dark places, it's a hobby of mine, truly!" Kat's false cheeriness was almost chilling in a place so dank.  
  
" Kat." That one word, uttered from him so often, was getting on her nerves.  
  
" Stop it! Stop being so nice, stop looking so great, stop being so perfect!" Kat was sick of this. " STOP PRETENDING TO CARE!"   
  
Legolas looked at Kat in shock. " Pretending to care?" he asked her, truly mystified by her wording.  
  
" HOW CAN YOU ACT SO INNOCENT?! WERE YOU EVEN GOING TO TELL ME?" Kat wished she could see him to accuse him of his heinous crimes. " The minute Adrianna comes back into your life, I don't exist. When she turned me into a kitten, I took it in stride, I wasn't jealous, just. . . " Kat searched for any word that might sound nicer " vigilant. I do admit, I probably shouldn't have eavesdropped on your conversation, I wasn't jealous, I was just. . . being guarded. Of course, my apprehensiveness was obviously not groundless, considering the small snippets of the conversation I heard." The memories came flooding back to her.  
  
**~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~  
  
  
** Kat stealthily crept back to the cave, she was small now, so no one noticed when she left. She worked her way slowly to the back of the cave. Soon she saw Legolas' back, he and Adrianna were apparently in the middle of a deep felt conversation.**  
  
**" I have simply been using Kat, and she means nothing to me?" These words jangled in Kat's head, she was in such shock she didn't notice the question in his voice. " I have loved you for so long, and . . ." Kat couldn't bear to hear the rest. Kat turned her tail ( literally!) and fled. She raced out of the cave and into the surrounding woods, crying as best a cat could,**   
**  
  
**~*~*~ End Flashback~*~*~  
  
**" I know what you were telling Adrianna, I just never knew how expendable I was to you " Kat tried to get up, but realized she didn't know which way was up anymore, and one wrong step would send her shooting down the stairs again.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Legolas was clearly bewildered by the entire situation.  
  
" I heard you! I heard you say that you were simply using me, and that I meant nothing to you. Naturally, the icing on the cake was when you announced your love to her" Getting this stuff off of Kat's chest was good for the soul, not for the tear ducts.  
  
Legolas was at a loss for words. There was obviously some HUGE misunderstanding here. All he knew was that Kat was crying, and it was partially his fault, it was the worst feeling in the world.  
  
  
**~*~*~ Down in the Armory~*~*~  
  
** " You!" Jem screeched, upon waking from her slumber. She pushed her way past Aragorn, and froze Adrianna's feet, causing the elf maiden to fall on her royal behind. " How could you be so, dastardly, evil, sinister, malevolent, spiteful, malicious, and just plain-" Jem looked for a word she hadn't used " mean!"  
  
" What have I ever done in spite towards you?" Adrianna asked, trying to get off of the floor.  
  
" Not to me, to my friends! Trying to end Legolas' life, and ruin Kat's in the process!" Jem stalked over to Adrianna, fully intending to show her what real justice was.  
  
" Jem, you speak in riddles, what do you mean end Legolas' life. She has been nothing but kind to him, if not a little. . . possessive." Aragorn chanced a glance in Adrianna's direction, where she wished he had worded his sentence better.  
  
" Oh i'll bet she has! All in her nice little plot to kill Legolas for "ruining her life" so long ago. She planned on gaining his trust and then kill him! I will not stand by idly watching!" Jem looked at Aragorn, daring him to say a word against her.  
  
" How exactly do you know of this?" Aragorn chose his words wisely, ticking Jem off right now would not be a smart move.  
  
" Kat told me" Adrianna snorted in obvious condescending disbelief.  
  
" And how does Kat know this. " Aragorn was trying to be open minded about the situation.  
  
" Sienatin told her. I believe that should be a VERY reliable source of information, don't you?" Jem didn't meant as a question, but Aragorn answered anyway.  
  
" Well, yes, I suppose so. Where did you see Sienatin?" He wanted the most information possible before he began to accuse Adrianna of homicidal tendencies.  
  
" In the forest. Kat saw her after running away. Which she did by the way because YOUR rat fink eleven friend professed his undying love to this homicidal maniac!" Jem enjoyed the look of shock and curiosity that crossed Aragorn's face.  
  
* If this is true, so help me, Legolas will suffer dearly for putting me in this situation* Aragorn was torn. He believed his comrade undecietful to the core. Legolas couldn't even conceive hurting a friend like Kat in that way. He would have told her if he still had feelings for Adrianna, which Aragorn doubted he did, but he would have seen her run into the forest if he had TOLD her.  
  
" Wait, how did Kat hear legolas, as you put it , professing his love for Adrianna?" Aragorn knew his friend wouldn't just put it out on the table like that.  
  
" She overheard a conversation they were having" Jem realized where Aragorn was going with this. " Which was NOT sinister or evil in any way of her! She just HAPPENED to be in the area, and overheard them plotting against her." Jem tried to make Kat sound like a saint, because she was sticking up for Kat here, and if KAT was in the wrong, then Jem was in the wrong.  
  
" Well, lets find out what's going on." Aragorn helped Adrianna off the floor, much to Jem's distaste, and the three of them began climbing the flight of stairs. Quite quickly Jem felt something latch onto her arm, and she let out an ear splitting scream.  
  
" It's me Jem" The flat tone of voice said much about the conversation she had had with Legolas.  
  
" Kat, you did that just to scare the crap out of me, If you ever try anything like that again, you will NOT WAKE UP THE FOLLOWING MORNING!" Jem was yelling, and shaking Kat's arm. Even though she couldn't see Kat, she could imagine her friend wincing.  
  
" Let's find Sienatin, shall we?" Kat led the way to the top of the stairs.  
  
Sienatin was waiting at the edge of the forest for the girls, including Adrianna. Sienatin looked disapproving as they all approached.  
  
" Adrianna, so lovely to see you again." Sienatin smiled warmly at Adrianna, and the girls warily looked at the two. " I see that you have made, well, peace? With Legolas?" Sienatin didn't look sure of her wording.  
  
" Yes, we're quite close now." Adrianna laid her head on Legolas' shoulder, and Kat thought fleetingly what a cute couple they made. Kat had given up. She knew that Legolas was being nice, and caring in trying to deny the love being shared between the two, but the truth was there. She had a feeling that all emotion had been wiped from her body, and all that was left was an empty shell, she could watch the two elves flirting all day, but she wasn't really there.  
  
Legolas uncomfortably accepted the head resting on his shoulder, it was a position Kat had often taken when sitting next to him. A glance in Kat's direction showed Legolas that she wasn't really with the group. Kat was staring off into space just over Adrianna's shoulder, a bleak and dejected expression on her face.  
  
" Let us settle this nonsense. All we wish to know is if Adrianna has ill intentions towards Legolas" Aragorn was getting irritable, King Theoden was probably wondering about their absence.  
  
" There is a simple way to tell her true intentions. This is a serenity orb" A small translucent ball, was produced from Sienatin's sleeve. " If a lie is told while holding it, the orb will shatter. Adrianna, would you be willing to hold it while I ask you one question?" Adrianna looked hesitant, but took the sphere in her hands.  
  
" Adrianna, do you wish to kill Legolas?" Sienatin asked the question all had been waiting for. Adrianna lookded straight at Legolas and answered.   
  
No Every eye in the area was fixated on the small glass object in the palm of Adrianna's hand.   
  
The ball did nothing.  
  
  
**Authors Notes: **I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner, I feel terrible, and If i'm going to update tonight, I just don't have enough time to write a Thank You section! SORRY! I will repost this later, and add a SUPER BIG Thank You section, because I got so many! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS TO BITS!!! Well If I get some more reviews, maybe i'll update sooner than expected... possibly a week? You never know! so... **REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
**~*~*~***Thank You**~*~*~  
  
( Blank Until Tomorrow)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Who's Up For Tanning?

**_Authors Notes: _** Well, sorry for the late update, but I was in Hawaii all spring break ( am I the only one in shock that I wrote ANOTHER chapter in Hawaii? I mean, once for summer vacation, once for spring break, how long have I been writing this story!?) and I had no internet connection! *Gasp* Well, i'm back now, and if you all **_REVIEW!!!_** Maybe I won't go on anymore vacations!  
  
**Chapter 25  
  
  
**Jem looked at Kat in shock, the orb hadn't shattered! That mean Adrianna was telling the truth, she truly didn't want to kill Legolas. * Oh boy, this is going to be bad* Jem thought to herself.  
  
The men in the clearing were looking quite cross, and Jem decided that being elsewhere would probably be for the best. Kat? I think we'd better get going while the going's good, there's about to be a double homicide Jem took Kat's arm, and began to back out of the clearing.  
  
Kat was staring at the Serenity Orb, it should have shattered! Adrianna wanted to kill Legolas, she said she wanted to ruin his life, make him suffer as she had, and yet she was telling the truth! * Well, I guess the best girl won. I was wrong, she was right. I was being paranoid.* Kat was slowly being dragged backwards by Jem, and she couldn't help but spare a last glance at Legolas. He was smiling down at Adrianna, a reassuring smile that said more than words ever could.  
  
Where do you two think you are going? Aragorn asked, stepping closer to the backpedaling pair.  
  
A walk, in the woods, to clear our heads, and ummm. . . walk? Jem was walking faster now, and tugging Kat by the arm.  
  
Don't you owe someone an apology? Aragorn was not letting them off the hook so easily.  
  
Oh, yea, we're very sorry, must have misheard something, or misconstrued what they were saying, sorry for wasting all your time. Jem smiled sincerely, and pulled Kat along.  
  
Yea, sorry. Kat hadn't looked away from the ground since looking at Legolas, and she didn't intend to.  
  
Well, I think that- Aragorn was about to reprimand them further when a loud pop was heard, and the girls disappeared.  
  
**~*~About a Mile Away~*~  
  
**Jem blinked. What've you done?! She looked at Kat accusingly, the prime suspect was lazily sitting on a rock.  
  
I got us out of a boring lecture. I'll take you back if you would prefer to hear your boy toy telling us about trusting your friends, and instincts, and blah blah blah. I personally would enjoy tanning, looking like Casper the friendly ghost does have its disadvantages. Kat laid down on the flat rock, and put her hands under her head.  
  
Kat, you all right? Jem looked closely at her friend, she was acting as if they were back home, and nothing was wrong! Shouldn't she be crying? Having some crazy emotional breakdown? Jem loved Kat, she really did, but she _was_ a bit of a drama queen.  
  
Yup, i'm fine! Kat was still laying back on the rock. C'mon, tan with me She motioned for Jem to join her.  
  
Shouldn't we get back to them? I mean, they'll be worried. Jem couldn't see why Kat was acting this way, but she guessed it was better than having a fit, so she didn't mind _that_ much.  
  
Well, I guess Aragorn will be worried where you are, so i'll send you back, and I think i'll go home, I mean, my e-mail has to be jam packed with new stuff, people trying to find me, author updates, stuff like that. I'm also missing some quality TV! I mean, lord knows what's happened on The OC since i've left, and what about Monk! It's for the best. Kat heaved herself off the rock and walked over to Jem.  
  
You can't go home! You don't know how, and you certainly can't go without me! I happen to like it here, the views are nice, the guys are nice, and we have a mission! We have to got with the King, fight the good fight and all that! Lets just go back to the clearing, and continue on as we were! Hey, we'll even find Gimli and have an argument, it'll be fun! Jem held onto Kat's arm. Let's go back.  
  
Kat sighed, and squeezed her eyes shut, a few moments later they were back with the guys, Adrianna included.  
  
What happened? Aragorn demanded I was talking to you and you just disappeared!  
  
Kat took us away to tan. Jem said simply. The men blinked at her. Never mind, let's just say we took a really short vacation.  
  
All right. . . well, now that that has happened, may I have a word with you Kat? Sienatin, who had somehow managed to be ignored, pulled Kat away from the crowd.  
  
I do not know how she has done it, but she has somehow twisted the truth around, most elves are quite good at that, ( AN: Anyone read the book Eragon? Sorta from the book . . .) I am sorry I couldn't help you further. Sienatin looked truly distressed.  
  
It's OK, Adrianna is sincere, she passed the test, she and Legolas belong together, they are both immortal, elves, and they seem to love each other. Kat shrugged her shoulders dissuasively.  
  
Sienatin stared at Kat, unbelieving. You're giving up? Letting her have him? Throwing him to the wolves? I cannot believe it, and worse yet, you see them in love. I do not wish to help someone so blind. Just like that, Sienatin was gone in a puff of smoke.  
  
Kat turned around, and saw Jem with her head leaning into Aragorn's chest, they seemed to be talking about the logistics of tanning. Legolas was talking to Adrianna, she was laughing at something he had said, and he laughed in return. Kat couldn't remember ever hearing him laugh, Adrianna truly brought out the best of him. Gimli was talking to the King, boasting about some of his latest adventures, and other men seemed to be talking nearby. She didn't belong.  
  
Kat turned around when a voice called to her. Kat! Wait! Adrianna ran up to her and smiled. We haven't really had the chance to talk, with the whole, rivalry thing. Truce? Adrianna held her hand out, and Kat looked at it warily before finally taking it in her own. Can I talk to you somewhere, private? Kat nodded, and squeeze Adrianna's hand tighter. In a blink, they were where Kat had taken Jem to tan.  
  
My goodness! That is an interesting trick! Adrianna smiled at Kat. Now although we have a rather large age difference here, I think we can both relate. I know what you think you heard, and I know what you believe my intentions are towards Legolas, but I think I deserve a chance to explain. When you came into the cave Legolas was telling me that he _couldn't _ tell me he loved me because you meant too much to him to ever do that to you. Let alone make me a Princess. . .  
  
What? Kat had heard _nothing _ about being a Princess, he was going to make her a Princess?!  
  
His father wanted him to marry me, but he refused, saying he only loved me as a friend. He really does love you, whether you believe it at the moment or not. Sienatin probably has told you about my. . . distaste for Legolas over the years. She told you that I wished to hurt him irreparably, make him absolutely _suffer_ for what he had done to me. Adrianna looked at Kat in question, and she nodded her head.  
  
Yes, I was so afraid for his life I hardly stopped running, and riding until I could find him again. Kat said, the trauma showing on her face.  
  
I'm sure you weren't _that_ worried Adrianna said doubtfully.  
  
I was  
  
I doubt it  
  
I assure you I _was_  
  
Well, I don't personally think you have the stamina for that kind of trip Adrianna said looking Kat over with a critical eye.  
  
Well, if I had the power of time travel i'd show you, I _do_ have the stamina. Kat said hotly.  
  
We can't seem to have a civil conversation can we? Adrianna said laughing.  
  
No, doesn't seem so, might have to do with the fact that we're in love with the _same _person. Kat said wryly.  
  
That would put a damper on our relationship. . . Adrianna trailed off.  
  
Why do you make it sound as if this isn't the situation? Kat asked, looking confused.  
  
Because, to put it simply, that isn't the situation. Adrianna was looking quite superior, and it was ticking Kat off.  
  
Well, what about this scenario is so wrong?  
  
You can't blame our arguments on the fact we're in love with the same man. Adrianna matter-of-factly.   
  
Why not? Kat asked, raising her eyebrows, interested.  
  
Because we're not. I can't stand him, I happen to be an _amazing _actress. I really never have forgiven Legolas for his betrayal. I do intend to make him pay dearly for what he did to me. Adrianna looked at Kat with renewed interest.  
  
You will not touch him Kat snarled.  
  
Oh, I don't intend to! What better way to make him pay than killing the girl he's in love with? Adrianna squared her shoulders with Kat.  
  
* Oh crap.* Kat had not expected this. Well, i'll just char broil you then. What can _you_ do to _me_? Kat was confident now, she could survive being a kitten, but she doubted Adrianna would survive being burned to a crisp.  
  
Adrianna flicked her wrist and Kat suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. On the ground a fish flopped back and forth, struggling to find some water, but none was in sight, she would not last long.  
  
* Double crap. *  
  
  
**_Authors Note: _** I feel terrible for saying this, but I don't have any time for thank you's, because I had to be taken out of school today, and i'm SUPER SICK, i'm writing this and I feel like i'm being stabbed in the stomach. It's 2 in the morning, and I don't even have time to check for errors if i'm getting sleep before my 7:20 class tomorrow, and i've already missed three days of school. * Cries* **_PLEASE REVIEW_****_, IT'S LIKE PIXIE DUST, I'LL FEEL BETTER, AND NO MORE SICK AUTHOR, QUICKER UPDATES! THANK YOU'S!!! ALL THIS AND A BRAND NEW CAR! ( maybe not. . .)_**


	26. Trust Issues

**Author's Notes**: Not sure if anyone reads these... but anyway, I'm sorry about the late update, but I just graduated, and finals were killing me, and I managed to fall in love with the most unaffectionate creep ever to live, so I've been rather busy! Well, here goes the next chapter, but AN IMPORTANT NOTE: I am only responding to the choice reviews that I had something to SAY with, some reviews are just "nice" or " update soon". So if I have something to say about something you've written in the last like 5 chapters THEN i'll write it at the end.

P.S: NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS, I have been on a trip through Europe for summer so this has been written in Germany, Venice, Italy, Debrovnik, Croatia, Rome, Paris, and London too. Well, I think I deserve SOME SORT OF AWARD, I mean, honestly, where HAVEN'T I written this story so far?!?

**Chapter 26**

" Kat, and Adrianna, left together?" Jem couldn't understand what Legolas was telling her, it wasn't possible.

" Yes, I believe they said something about a truce" Legolas commented offhandedly, he was busy trying to lambaste Gimli for using his pipe, and "accidentally" setting his hair on fire.

" Men." Jem sighed. " They are so ignorant!" Jem placed her hands on her temples, and could feel a migraine coming on. " You think they left here on OK terms?! You're crazy!"

" Kat even transported them!" Legolas began to defend his beliefs.

" Are you sure?" Jem knew there was only one place they could be, and ran off to find them.

**Back To The Problem**

" Oh, what's the matter? Can't get any air? Struggling to breathe? World closing in around you? Well NOW you know how I felt when your so called love turned his back on me! His best friend! What kind of sadistic person does that to someone?" Adrianna obviously didn't realize the irony of her statement.

Kat was flipping back and forth on the ground, she couldn't feel her legs, she didn't have any. The world did seem to be closing in on her, she was clutching to the only thoughts she could. Her mind was reeling, she couldn't hold onto a thought for longer than a few moments, her eyes were trying to move, but strangely could not. Kat tried to think, but thoughts would come and go quickly, its was an awful sensation, she tried to focus.

_I am not going to die. I can't die, I- What a nice dress she's wearing, I wonder who- Legolas probably won't even notice when i'm gone- Will Jenn worry? Cry? IM NOT GOING TO DIE! When does school start? Will I miss the beg- I wonder if I could invent a plane here! Does anyone miss me back home? I bet Michael is throwing a party- I really want to watch a movie!_

It was no use, her thought were a tangled conundrum of things on her mind in the past few weeks.

" Maybe I could keep you in a little fish bowl, as my personal pet. I could name you... dumb dumb!" Adrianna was getting more and more amused by the second.

Kat's eyes began to flit around the area, the trees were beginning to mix together, rocks were getting bigger and smaller randomly, things were disappearing from her sight and she wasn't sure if they had ever even been there! All the clarity had been taken away from her life, and she wasn't sure if she wanted it back at this point.

" Should I go get a bowl, or am I too lazy. No, far too lazy." Adrianna was musing to herself, and giggling at her own jokes. She looked closely at the fish struggling on the ground I almost feel bad for the poor thing, it's not like she really did anything wrong. . . But as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she chased it away with the memories of hurt and neglect, mostly from Legolas.

_You're the one who is in the wrong! _Sienatin heard the voice, and quickly turned her head. Scanning around the clearing, she couldn't find any trace of movement, save for the fish. Change her back! The voice sounded like it was coming from INSIDE her head! Impossible!_ CHANGE HER BACK!_ It was yelled this time, and she held her hands over her ears, not like it would help.

Jem looked furiously at Adrianna from the trees, she would simply have to resort to more. . . creative ways. Quickly whipping her hand in a circle Jem froze the scene. Everything was frozen in time, and she had work to do. Jem ran over to Adrianna and placed Adrianna's hands above her head. Jem ran and put the fish who was mid flop in front of Adrianna's face, then she ran back into the tees. Unfreezing time she laughed as Adrianna screamed at the fish in front of her face, about to fall to the ground. Jem froze time once more, and placed the fish in front of Adrianna's face once more, then unfroze time. Adrianna screamed, and the cycle began again, Jem did this quite a few times, so to Adrianna it looked like the fish was rising up and down in front of her face, and floating! This freaked Adrianna out considerably, and she decided a fish was not her best shot at killing Kat. She flicked her wrist, and Kat fell to the ground with a thud.

Oooh, sorry, probably should have slowed you down there Jem allowed Kat to register the situation, so she simply froze Adrianna in time, and not the scene.

Kat looked around timidly, and didn't say anything, which was new for Kat. Suddenly she looked up at Adrianna, and her face lit up with anger.

" You, you, you!" Kat looked so angry, words seemed to be hard to form.

" No Kat, you must not kill her, yet that is," Jem was trying to hold Kat back, and freeze Adrianna. " Transport us back to the boys, and we'll sort this whole thing out, OK?" Kat tiredly agreed, and made Jem hold onto Adrianna's hand, she wanted nothing to do with her.

A burst of light, and suddenly the three were in the cave with Gimli, and Gandalf, the former looking quite scared.

" Sorry to drop in like this, would you take care of her? " Jem shoved Kat at Gandalf, and strode out of the cave towards Aragorn. " You have apologies to say, LOTS of 'em, but not now, now you get to carry Adrianna, niftily frozen in time by me" Jem proudly put her thumb to her chest. " Yep, I can freeze people in time, muahaha I have power, go me, OK, im done now." Jem had been doing a lot recently, and she began to think it was getting to her!

" All right." Aragorn was worried for Jem's mental stability at this point, so he went into the cave to humor her. Upon entering the cave he found Gandalf looking quite scared while Kat rambled on to him and Gimli, about what, he had no clue, and hoped never to find out. He numbly took Adrianna's hand, and half carried her out of the cave. Jem was looking at him quite haughtily.

" Told you so. Now, get Leggy over here, and we'll sort this whole mess out." Jem called Legolas' name QUITE loudly, and he came bleary eyed out of the woods. Legolas hadn't been sleeping much, if at all recently, and so he had been taking a kat nap- CAT nap of sorts.

" What is going on?" Legolas knew Adrianna wasn't just holding REALLY still, she had been frozen in time.

" Well, shall we get the whole gang together while I reveal this, bad mystery movie style?" Jem was already mentally calling Kat. Gimli and Gandalf came sprinting out of the cave, while Kat came walking out a few moments later. Kat had apparently been listing to them all the problems with men these days. The poor fellows.

" We are awful things placed upon this earth to ruin her existence." Gandalf muttered, a blank expression on his face, Jem figured Kat had probably traumatized him for life.

" NOW, NOW, NOW. Adrianna over here is EVIL, like we have been trying to tell you all along. Now, with a show of hands, how many people believed Kat and I when we TOLD you Adrianna was evil?" Jem paused in her speech. All the men looked around a bit guiltily. " No one? I see, well, I just came upon Adrianna in the woods, killing Kat. She turned her into a fish, and was letting her die by being on dry land. This is not the work of someone hugged often as a child, I seriously think this girl has some problems, but the fact of the matter is, you all owe us an appology." Jem seemed to be taking most of the credit for this, and with good reason, Kat hadn't really done anything, and Kat STILL wasn't exactly doing anything. Jem finally took notice of this, but before she could question the state of her friends health, Legolas interrupted.

" The Serenity Orb did not shatter when she said she wished no harm though!" Legolas declared, happy to finally feel like he had the grounds to be an absolute jerk.

" Sienatin asked if Adrianna wanted to kill you. Adrianna DIDN'T want to kill you, she wanted to hurt you as badly as she thought possible, by killing the one you love." Jem was finding herself very clever, and looking at her friend, who's expression FINALLY changed.

" Too bad she got it wrong." Kat said. "Unfreeze her Jem, she deserves to hear what's being spoken about her." Kat was being unusually fair to Adrianna, which was just plain spooky.

Jem unfroze Adrianna, who immediately fell to the floor. No one moved to hel her to her feet.

" Legolas, wont you help me? "Adrianna asked in a pitiful voice.

" Why? Why would you even conceive hurting Kat, she had done nothing to you. I am the one you have your feud with, why bring her into it?" Legolas' eyes were cold as ice.

" Because I knew killing her would hurt you more than simply killing you. I wanted you to feel the pain I felt when you betrayed me, but you will NEVER know that pain, not even if I killed a thousand loves, you can't know my pain." Adrianna dusted her dress off, and started towards Legolas with an evil gleam in her eye.

" I do not have a thousand loves Adrianna, there is only Kat. If you do anything to harm her, or ANY of my friends, you will dearly suffer." Legolas did not raise his voice, he simply stated the fact, plain as day, and it was just as scary as if he had.

" I have done enough I think, more than I had intended actually. This works out better than killing her I think, I believe my escort is here." Adrianna looked to the trees.

" I have been looking for you my child." Sienatin said, appearing from the red mist. "I do not think you will wander from my sights again, and you will be punished for your crimes, but now is not the time or place to speak of such things. Come along." Sienatin looked expectantly at Adrianna, and Adrianna did indeed follow.

The group watched her disappear into the trees with much relief.

" Glad that's over, time for me to go back to knitting my new shirt" Gimli said, while walking back to the cave, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "I mean, ugh, sharpening my axe, yes, sharpening my good ol' axe." He quickly ran into the cave once more.

" Who does he think he's fooling?" Gandalf idly wondered aloud.

Aragorn shrugged his shoulders, and tried to pull Jem away from Legolas and Kat, she had such a profound feeling of well being, JEM had saved the day darn it, and she wanted to see the fruits of her labor! "We will retire to the woods, I found an amazing clearing not far from here, you can see so many stars. . ."

" but I wanna-" Jem protested lightly, wanting to see the couple interact, and hear what Kat had to say and such.

" Yes, I know you want to see the lovely stars, come along now." Aragorn practically dragged her away from the two. He didn't want her spoiling a moment or anything.

" Kat, I really am sorry, from the deepest parts of my heart, I am sorry I didn't believe you." Legolas looked at her, and she didn't respond, only looked at him, a blank, bored expression on her face.

Legolas suddenly understood what Adrianna had meant by having "done enough" Kat no longer trusted him the way she once had. He was normally the one she trusted most, and at night slept by, and was always there for her. Legolas now saw that he hadnt been trust worthy, had not guarded her while she slept, and had not been there for her. She would not, and possibly could not, trust him.

" Kat? Please say something." Legolas couldn't stand this.

" I'm tired, I think i'll go to sleep." Just like that, Kat turned around, and went into the woods.

Legolas naturally followed her at a distance. He watched as she laid down on the grass, and curled herself into a ball. He made a move to comfort her, but she shied away from his touch.

" Kat, you cannot do this, please don't do this" Legolas was the closest to tears he had ever imagined.

Kat didn't move from her present state. Legolas got up, and walked away from her slowly, turning his head slightly, he whispered "I love you"

Kat's eyes filled with tears, and her heart clenched in her chest. He had never said this before, and it made her feel so warm inside, she practically melted into the ground. If only she could believe him, if only he hadn't been so cruel. Kat tried not to think, she tried to sleep, tried anything to keep her mind off of what was plaguing her. Legolas.

The morning came, and the sunlight hit her directly. Opening her eyes a crack, she noticed it wasn't the actual sunlight, it was the sun's reflected rays bouncing off of something glittering in front of her.

Kat sat up slowly, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She gently picked up the object that had been laying on the ground in front of her.

It was a silver tiara.

**_Authors Notes: _**I know it's been a while, and I hubly than all that waited THIS LONG for an update, I swore I would finish, and I am as good as my word. I WILL FINISH.

**Thank You**

**elven angel11: **trees and mutant crickets? Oook. . . I know which song you meant tho, it's ok.

**Faith Destroyer: **I was very sick with a stomach ache, but it wasn't THAT serious, I didn't think I had THAT MANY out there idea's anyway.

**Lady Skywalker: ** I would NEVER assume you were a TOTAL bitch.

**Kiedis: **I DO love you, all of you! gives reviewers huge hug

**ElvenStar5: **Ooh, your brother does seem to care SO MUCH, you poor thing, next time, refuse to even look at him if he has even a cold

**Anime no Megami: **LOL I saw that episode of charmed actually. . .

**Eowyn: **I TOTALLY know what you mean, the next book is taking FOREVER to come out! I wouldn't mind you sending some cookies my way. . . lol ; )

**NaruNaraChi-San: **I almost made you cry?! YAYAYA! Sorry, not that i'm out to make you cry or anything, I just am really happy people feel for my characters like that. : )

**Nethrahen: **Well, because you asked so nicely. . . lol. I'm glad SOMEONE enjoys the cliffhangers, mostly I get death threats. . .


	27. Trendyness and Tiaras

**_Authors Notes : _**Don't ask, don't tell.

**Chapter 27**

The tiara was gorgeous in the morning sun, and Kat couldn't help but marvel at it. Delicate silver flourishes, arches, and wherever two of the arches met a small clear jewel was placed, it was small, but intricate, and beautiful.

" What on earth?" Kat said in wonder while picking the tiara up gently. " Where did you come from?" She asked in wonder, as if expecting it to answer her.

Kat got up slowly, brushing the grass and dirt off of her elven tunic. " I really have to get a new one of these" she said to herself, " perhaps I can make one. . ." Kat's mind was instantly taken away with thoughts of how she could make a more practical outfit for herself. She idly played with the tiara in her hands while she pondered.

The setting was perfect for soul searching, or outfit searching, absent mindedness in general for that matter. It wasn't actually a clearing she had found, more like a small gap in between two large tree's and a boulder, due to the width of the two tree's it created an area just big enough for her to lay out in. The view from the top of the boulder was what kept her in place.

The sun was clearly visible in the sky, and the green treetops were a sight to be seen, but it was the color of the sky that Kat was most amazed by. In the early hours of the morning, with the dew still wet in the grass, Kat couldn't help but stare at the purple, pink, and blue in the sky, they mingled together, almost making as new color. Inhaling the fresh morning air she felt rejuvenated, ready to deal with anything, who needed guys anyway?

Kat hopped off her rock with a renewed purpose, she knew what she had to do.

**Back to the Group**

Jem was pacing, hyperventilating, basically flipping out, in the nice sense of the word. " She's a drama queen, she has to do this to me, she's out to get me, WHY ME!"

" Calm down, you know what they say about stress." Gimli remarked, watching the girl pace was making him a tad sick. Gimli had been absent the pat few chapters, where had he been? Like the author, his wherabouts the last few days/months may never be known.

" Where have you been recently?" Jem asked, taking her mind off Kat for the moment.

" Wouldn't you like to know. . ." Gimli did an evil little dwarf laugh and disappeared into the shadows.

" Sometimes he scares me." Legolas commented with a small shiver.

" Miss me?" Kat asked, coming out from the trees.

The group looked on in shock.

What. Had. She. Done.

" What have you done!" Jem asked, shocked beyond words, though obviously not literally.

"Like it?" Kat twirled for the group. " I made it from the elements, and my old elven clothes." Kat was wearing a very unique outfit indeed. Where the needle, thread. and extra fabric came from, who knows, the point is, she made it all by her lonesome. It is truly amazing the things you can do when you convince yourself you're amazering ( yes, amazering) .

Kat was wearing mostly green, brown, but there was some gold as well. Kat's pants were loose enough to jump, and move quickly, yet tight enough that you could see her figure, a long, fringed dress seemed to be over the pants, going down to mid thigh. It was cut jaggedly and was longer on one side than on the other, it was short sleeved, and dress like, it was also a mixture of colors, light and dark green, a lighter brown than the pants, and specks of gold in places. There was a longer sleeved shirt underneath the dress, lighter green and brown, with hints of red in places. When Kat twirled the gold specks sparkled in the sun, and the fringe of the dress twirled outwards.

" Its. . . different" Aragorn said, after a long pause.

" I want one!" Jem said eagerly. " How'd you make it?" Jem was entranced by the golden sparkles. . .so many sparkles. . .

" Its my own unique clothing line, I call it Kat Wear. Why? Because it's cool to have your name in the label, and simply " Kat" seems cliched." Kat was now swishing the material back and forth, hypnotizing poor Jem.

" I want one, I want one, I want one. . . " Jem was now completely bewitched.

" Where have you been?" Legolas asked, finally regaining his senses.

" Out, about, in the woods, being one with nature, getting down with my bad self." Kat smiled.

" You had us all worried sick, especially Jem!" Legolas motioned to Jem, who was still staring at the dress.

" Yeees. . .woorriied I was. . . " Jem mumbled.

" Why are you talking like Yoda?" Kat asked, suddenly becoming worried by her friends behavior.

" Wha? Oh, sorry, i'm fine, hehe, can you make me one of those outfits?" Jem was now coherant, and able to follow the conversation.

" Sure, gimme a few hours, and your current clothing, and i'll whip you up a dream" Kat was beaming with her own abilities.

" What do I do while I don't have the clothes?" Jem asked, aghast.

" Well, I doubt dancing in the clearing is the answer you're looking for. . ." Kat began to laugh at the look on her friends face.

" KAT! Be serious!" Jem's face was turning beet red.

" I am being serious! Ok I vote, you stay in a private area, and be vewy vewy cautious." Kat began to walk to Legolas.

" As for you, we have some talking to do." The self confidence that was somehow radiating off of her was astoundingly different from her behavior the past few weeks.

"All right, i'm at your service" He followed her into the woods, and Jem was left standing there attempting to thik of a very private area she could stay for a few hours.

" Did you just see that?" Aragorn asked Jem.

" See what?" Jem was still lost in thought.

" That whole scene. . . it was very unlike Kat." Aragorn was befuddled.

" Clothes change everything" Jem explained, thinking of her new outfit, soon to come.

**In The Woods**

" What exactly is this about?" Kat asked, producing the tiara from behind her back.

" Kat, I love you. I want you to know how deeply I care about you, I want you to keep the tiara, my father wanted me to give it to Adrianna, but I never even considered it. I am sorry, impossibly sorry for not believing you about Adrianna, but I had known her so long, thought her incapable of the wrong you were accusing her of, I shouldn't have doubted you, or at least been more willing to listen. The fault is mine, and i'm willing to spend as long as you want begging for your forgiveness, just please tell me I have a chance of at least becoming your friend once more." Legolas inhaled deeply, he had long planned this apology, and waited with bated breath for her reply.

Kat was too astounded for words, it was the sweetest thing she had ever been told, and while most of his speech was still ringing in her ears, the part that kept repeating was ' I love you' . No one had ever told her that before, other than family, and never L-O-V-E, when people told her that, it was always " I luv you" never " love" , luv is the love you feel for friends and family, but LOVE, love is something entirely different. Kat had never been LOVEd, it was amazing, shocking, she was flying! But wait- she's supposed to be MAD at him. Oh HOW to stay mad once he's said that!

" Well?" Legolas was anxious, he couldn't say that huge speech, only to have her stay mute.

" Ummmm" Kat was rendered speechless, she couldn't figure out how to pretend she was mad, when she was far from it. " I begrudgingly accept your apology. . . but you have to make it up to me." Kat figured that should work nicely.

" Anything, ANYTHING, just say what you desire" Legolas was happy beyond reason, she forgave him, thank the stars, she forgave him.

" I'll think of something, but for now, lets just say we are fine." Kat was happy, it worked, out, no drama, no tears, just. . . fine! Something HAD to be wrong, nothing was ever fine. . .

**Back in the Clearing**

" I think they're gonna be ok" Jem said, lounging on her new favorite rock.

" Nothing can tear those two apart, its in the stars" Aragorn was smoking his pipe, he had the sinking feeling he was forgetting something.

" Is there something we should be doing? I feel like I should be doing something. " Jem sat up, rather anxiously.

" Yes, I feel it as well." Aragorn began to pace, desperately trying to remember.

" Feed the dog. . . wait. . .no. . ." Jem was thinking out loud, and seriously confusing Aragorn.

" Oh dear god"


End file.
